The King of All Knights
by AWM SS
Summary: Saudaraku, jika kau menjadi seorang Raja, bagaimana sikapmu terhadap rakyatmu? 1. Apakah kau akan melindungi rakyatmu? 2. Ataukah rakyatmu yang harus melindungimu? Jika kau menyuruhku untuk memilih, maka aku akan memilih nomor 1 karena Raja yang melindungi rakyatnya adalah seorang RAJA SEJATI.
1. Chapter 1

**.::::The King of All Knights::::.**

••

•

 **Naruto dan HS DxD serta selutuh unsur anime lain yang ada didalam Fict ini bukanlah milik saya, tetapi milik pencipta mereka.**

••

•

 **M {Tidak ada Lemon (mungkin?)}**

••

•

 **Naruto x ...**

••

•

* * *

Perang. Sebuah bentuk kegiatan yang selalu didefinisikan dengan pertumpahan darah. Perang sendiri selalu ada disetiap zaman, mulai dari zaman batu, sampai sekarang ini. Mulai dari menggunakan batu dan kayu, kemudian berkembang dengan menggunakan besi dan bahan kimia.

Sebagai contoh kita ambil PD 2, sebuah peperangan antar manusia yang terjadi sekitar tahun 1939-1945. Sebuah peperangan yang hampir terjadi diseluruh negara melawan tiga negara berpaham fasis, Jerman, Italia, dan Jepang.

Ribuan tidak, bahkan jutaan nyawa melayang dalam perang yang dipicu oleh parmasalahan yang sepele ini. Perebutan kekuasaan, dimana ketiga negara fasis itu ingin menguasai seluruh negara yang ada demi kepentingan mereka sendiri.

Tapi, percayakah bahwa peperangan sekaliber PD 2 itu belum ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan peperangan yang satu ini.

Sebuah peperangan yang melibatkan tiga makhluk yang tertera pada Alkitab, Iblis, Malaikat jatuh, dan Malaikat. Sama seperti peperangan yang dilakukan oleh manusia, peperangan ini'pun disebabkan oleh permasalahan yang sama, perebutan wilayah antara Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh yang berebut wilayah yang bernama Underworld.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Malaikat? Apa mereka juga memperebutkan wilayah itu?

Karena peperangan diantara kedua makhluk itu semakin memanas, Tuhan'pun memerintahkan para Malaikat untuk terjun kemedan perang. Tujuan mereka bukanlah mengikuti peperangan, tetapi untuk menjadi penengah.

Tetapi, apa yang terjadi? Yang terjadi adalah kebalikan! Kebalikan dari kata berhenti yaitu terus berlanjut. Bahkan peperangan kali ini menjadi lebih panas dari sebelumnya karena para Malaikat malah ikut terseret kedalamnya.

Ketiga kubu itu terus bertarung tanpa mepedulikan daerah sekitar yang kebetulan berada di Underworld.

Tapi, mereka tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi diatas mereka. Dunia manusia.

Bencana! Kehancuran! Penderitaan! Itulah yang terjadi didunia Manusia. Umat Manusia yang sejatinya tidak tahu menahu tentang perang itu ikut menjadi korban. Bukan satu, dua, atau ratusan yang tewas, tetapi ribuan bahkan jutaan Manusia tak bersalah meregang nyawa akibat perang tersebut.

Ditengah-tengah bencana tersebut, seorang tokoh Manusia, Raja dari segala ksatria akhirnya turun ke medan perang didampingi oleh seratus ribu pasukan abadi, yang tak akan pernah mati walaupun tubuh mereka hancur. The Golden Army.

Babak baru pertempuran'pun dimulai.

Tiga makhluk dalam Alkitab, Iblis, Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, dan Manusia yang didampingi oleh seratus ribu pasukan abadi. Jutaan pasukan melawan sekitar lima ratus ribu pasukan Manusia.

••••

••••

Flashback.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu dan peperangan itu belum sedikitpun masih menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mereda.

Ditengah-tengah gemelut perang yang setiap detiknya semakin memanas, tiba-tiba saja dua naga yang dikatakan sebagai naga surgawi, Whels Dragon Ddraig dan White One Albion muncul di medan pertempuran dan menggunakannya sebagai arena bertarung.

Kami-Sama yang melihat peperangan yang semakin lama semakin memanas itu akhirnya turun tangan. Ia turun kemedan perang dan bertarung melawan kedua naga Surgawi.

Setelah melalui pertempuran yang cukup sengit, Kami-Sama'pun akhirnya dapat mengalahkan kedua naga itu dan menyegel jiwa mereka kedalam dua buah artefak yang disebut Sacred Gear.

•••

~trank! trank! trank!~

Benturan demi benturan pedang terdengar diseluruh penjuru medan pertempuran.

"Kenapa?" ~trank!~ Tanya Sang Raja sambil menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Kami-Sama. "Kenapa Kau selalu membuat manusia menderita?" ~trank!~ Ia terus menghantamkan pedangnya pada pedang yang digunakan oleh Kami-Sama.

"Apa kau membenci kami?" Pertanyaan itu dengan mudahnya keluar dari mulut Sang Raja.

Kami-Sama tak menjawabnya, ia hanya memberikan senyum yang tak pernah luntur darinya.

~Jleb! brukh!~

Suara tusukan dan suara besi yang berjatuhan terdengar setelahnya. "Kenapa kau tak menjawab?" Tanya Sang Raja kembali sambil berlutut dibelakang pedang yang ia tancapkan ditanah.

Air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya setelah mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya yang selama ini ia pendam.

~Pluk!~

Kami-Sama menyentuh surai pirang sang Raja, memberikan ketenangan pada diri Sang Raja dengan mengusap-usapnya pelan.

~Whuss! Jleb!~

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah anak panah berlapis Demonic Power yang amat kuat melesat melewati Sang Raja. Seketika itu pula kedua mata Sang Raja melebar selebar-lebarnya saat melihat anak panah itu menancap tepat pada jantung Kami-Sama.

"Ka-Kami-Sa-Sama!" Seru Sang Raja terbata-bata karena saking tak percayanya dengan apa yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Wahai Sang Raja!" Seru Kami-Sama dengan lancar walaupun jantungnya telah tertusuk panah Demonic Power. "Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa Kulakukan untuk umat ku yang paling sempurna, Manusia." Tubuh Kami-Sama mengeluarkan cahaya yang teramat terang dan tak lama kemudian tubuhnya hancur, melebur menjadi serpihan-serpihan cahaya kecil yang bergerak menyebar ke dunia Manusia.

Cahaya-cahaya itu memperbaiki apapun yang dilewatinya dan menghidupkan setiap Manusia yang dilewatinya.

"I-ini ti-tidak benar!" Ujar Sang Raja dengan nada ketidak percayaan tersirat disetiap katanya. "I-ini pas-pasti bohongkan?"

"Satu-satunya harapanku dan rakyatku,,,,,,,,,,,,mati?" Ratap Sang Raja sambil memerhatikan lekat-lekat tempat berdirinya Sang Harapan beberapa menit lalu.

Sang Raja bangkit berdiri dengan perlahan menghadap pasukan Malaikat yang menundukkan kepala mereka, mereka menangis! Menagisi kepergian AYAH mereka. "Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian!" Ujar Sang Raja sembari memegang gagang pedangnya dan dengan perlahan ia menarik pedangnya dari tanah.

"Kalian yang telah membuat rakyatku berada dalam penderitaan, dan kalian juga yang mengambil satu-satunya harapan kami." Sang Raja mengangkat pedangnya manantang langit.

"Wahai pedang suci dengarkanlah permintaanku ini!"

"Dibelakang ku, makhluk-makhluk penuh dosa berdiri."

"Dengan seluruh jiwaku."

"Aku memohon kepadamu."

"Hancurkan! Musnahkan! Dan kirim para pendosa itu ke tempat penyiksaan abadi!"

"Excalibur!"

~Whuss!~

Sang Raja berbalik dan melesat dengan cepat menuju kearah barikade Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh dengan pedang yang memancarkan cahaya putih menyilaukan mata diikuti oleh pasukan abadinya dan pasukan Manusianya yang tersisa.

Malaikat Jatuh yang melihat itu segera menciptakan ribuan bahkan jutaan Light Spear diatas mereka. Sama dengan Malaikat Jatuh, para Iblis'pun juga menciptakan serangan jarak jauh mereka.

~whuss!~

Malaikat Jatuh dan Iblis mulai melemparkan serangan mereka kearah Sang Raja dan Pasukannya.

~splash! splash! splash!~

Sang Raja menggunakan pedangnya untuk menangkis semua serangan yang mengarah kepadanya dan ajaibnya, semua serangan yang ia tangkis dengan pedangnya seketika lenyap.

Satu persatu Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh seketika lenyap tatkala terkena tebasan pedang Sang Raja.

~Jleb!~

Sebuah tombak cahaya menembus armor besi sang Raja dan menancap di paha Sang Raja.

Sang Raja tetap berlari tak mengidahkan rasa sakit dikakinya dan terus menebaskan pedangnya ke pendosa-pendosa didekatnya.

~Jleb!~

Kembali, sebuah tombak cahaya menembus armor besi Sang Raja dan menancap didada kirinya.

~Jleb! jleb! jleb! brukh!~

Sang Raja'pun akhirnya tumbang setelah menerima tusukan dan demonic power disekujur tubuhnya.

'Aku, gagal?' Batin Sang Raja sambil memandang langit Underworld. Sang Raja kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit ke arah pasukannya yang dihujani oleh tombak dan demonic power. 'Semua, maafkan aku. Aku telah gagal melindungi kalian. Aku memang tidak pantas menjadi seorang Raja.' Perlahan-lahan kedua kelopak mata Sang Raja mulai menutup.

"Wahai pedang suci!"

"Dengarkanlah permintaan terakhirku ini!"

"Tolong! Tolonglah kami!"

"Tolong bebaskan pasukanku dari penderitaan!"

"Dan juga, tolong musnahkanlah seluruh pendosa!"

"Seluruh pendosa yang ada ditempat ini!"

"Seluruh pendosa yang menyebabkan rakyatku menderita!"

"Dan, seluruh pendosa yang membunuh Harapan kami!"

"Sebagai gantinya,"

"Aku berikan seluruh jiwaku, kepadamu."

"Ex-Calibur!"

Kedua mata Sang Raja'pun akhirnya tertutup semupurna setelah melantunkan sebuah mantera yang sejatinya merupakan mantera untuk mengaktifkan sebuah jurus terlarang.

Beberapa detik setelah Sang Raja melantunkan manteranya, pedang yang selalu ia genggam perlahan memancarkan sinar yang semakin lama semakin menyilaukan.

~bummm!~

Ledakan cahaya'pun terjadi setelahnya. Cahaya putih menyilaukan itu menyapu bersih seluruh medan pertmpuran dan memusnahkan apapun yang dilewatinya kecuali mereka yang sempat menciptakan sihir pertahanan tingkat tinggi berlapis-lapis.

Cahaya pemusnah itu akhirnya meredup setelah beberapa detik dan akhirnya benar-benar hilang, memperlihatkan pasukan iblis yang tinggal setengahnya dan pasukan Malaikat Jatuh yang tinggal seperempatnya, sedangkan dengan Malaikat, hanya seperempat dari mereka yang terkena cahaya itu dan juga para pemimpin dari Malaikat Jatuh dan Iblis yang tidak ada ditempatnya. Mereka semua lenyap!

Sedangkan dengan Sang Raja, ia juga ikut musnah bersama semua pasukan Manusianya yang sebelumnya telah mati.

Kini yang tersisa dari Sang Raja hanyalah 3 potongan mahkota dan 7 pecahan pedang nya serta seratus ribu pasukan abadi yang tak terkena imbas dari cahaya pemusnah Sang Raja.

|••••••|

|•••••|

|••••|

|•••|

|••|

|•|

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **A/N: Bagaimana dengan Fict baru saya? Apa menurut kalian fict ini menarik untuk dibaca atau tidak?**

 **Sekedar pemberitahuan:**

 **\- Di fict ini, tidak ada karakter dari HS DXD yaitu Arthur Pendragon.**

 **\- Di Fict ini akan ada beberapa unsur dari anime lain selain Naruto dan HS DXD.**

 **\- Masalah Pair sudah saya tentukan dan itu bukan dari anime Naruto dan HS DXD. Saya akan memberi tahu satu ciri-cirinya agar para reader sekalian tidak terlalu bingung. Ciri-cirinya adalah...Dia perempuan.**

 **\- Sepertinya hanya ini 'Sekedar pemberitahuan' di chapter ini.**

 **Satu lagi, sebelum saya Log Out, saya ingin meminta saran kepada Reader sekalian yang mau menjawabnya, ini tentang Fict saya yaitu Rise of Ootsutsuki Clan. Saya ingin meminta saran tentang kejadian apa yang akan diikuti oleh Naruto di E N, apakah itu PDS atau apalah dan siapa lawannya.**

 **Terima Kasih.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.::::The King of All Knights::::.**

••

•

 **Naruto dan HS DxD serta selutuh unsur anime lain yang ada didalam Fict ini bukanlah milik saya, tetapi milik pencipta mereka.**

••

•

 **Terinspirasi dari berbagai fict yang pernah saya baca. Jadi, bila ada kesamaan mohon dimaklumi.**

 **M {Tidak ada Lemon (mungkin?)}**

••

•

 **Naruto x ...**

••

•

* * *

Matahari telah kembali keperaduannya beberapa jam lalu tergantikan oleh bulan yang naik ke singgasananya.

Malam hari, mungkin adalah mungkin merupakan sebuah siklus yang paling ditunggu oleh semua orang untuk mengistirahatkan badan mereka setelah seharian bekerja.

Tapi, bagi sebagian orang, malam hari adalah sebuah siklus yang paling dibenci dan tidak diharapkan kedatangannya, karena malam hari adalah puncaknya kejahatan, baik itu yang dilakukan oleh manusia ataupun makhluk lain.

Seperti yang satu ini.

"Hahahahaha...Akhirnya, akhirnya aku mendapatkan mangsa hahahaha..." Ujar sesosok makhluk berbadan manusia berkepala banteng.

Sosok itu berjalan perlahan menghampiri seorang perempuan yang sedang terpojok sambil menenteng sebuah kapak berukuran besar.

Perempuan itu terlihat sangat ketakutan. Ia terus saja mencoba berjalan mundur walaupun tubuhnya telah ditahan oleh sebuah tembok. "Pergi! Ja-jangan men-mendekat!" Ujar perempuan itu terbata-bata karena takut.

"Hahahaha...tenang saja, aku pasti akan pergi." Ujar makhluk berjenis minotour itu masih tetap berjalan mendekat. "Tapi setelah aku memakanmu." Lanjutnya dengan seringai kejam yang seketika tercipta dimulutnya.

"Ti-tidak. Ku-kumohon, ja-jangan bu-bunuh aku." Pinta perempuan itu.

"Terlambat, aku sudah sangat lapar sekarang..hahahaha..." Minotour itu perlahan mengangkat kapaknya sejajar dengan leher perempuan itu. "Nikmatilah!" Kapak itu mulai ia ayunkan keleher perempuan itu.

"TIDAAAKKKK!" Perempuan itu'pun seketika berteriak sekeras-kerasnya dengan kedua mata yang tertutup rapat.

~trank!~

Tiba-tiba sesosok manusia bersurai pirang jabrik yang tiba-tiba saja muncul didepan perempuan itu dan menahan laju kapak minotour itu dengan sebilah katana. "Apa kau tidak mendengar permintaannya, pendosa?" Ujar manusia itu.

"Sialan kau! Kau telah mengganggu acara makanku!" Geram sang minotour.

~ctang!~ Sosok manusia itu mementalkan kapak beserta empunya beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang juga sebelum kau mati, pendosa!" Perintah manusia itu sambil berjalan menghampiri perempuan yang baru saja ia selamatkan nyawanya.

"SIALAN KAU!" sang minotour dengan kemarahan yang meledak-ledak langsung saja menyerang manusia yang telah mengganggunya dengan kapak besar ditangannya.

~trank!~

Benturan logam kembali menggema karena sang Manusia kembali menahan serangan Minotour dengan pedangnya. "Jadi kau lebih memilih untuk mati?" Tanya manusia itu. "Baiklah."

"KAULAH YANG AKAN MATI, RENDAHAN!" Balas Minotour itu dan...

~bugh!~

Manusia itu langsung menendangnya dengan kuat sehingga minotour itu terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang.

"Sialan kau, bangsat!" Ujar Minotour itu sambil berusaha berdiri. "HYAAHHH...MATI KAU!" Teriak minotour itu sambil berlari kearah sang manusia dengan kapak yang telah siap untuk ditebaskan.

Manusia itu tak tinggal diam, dia mengangkat pedangnya dengan kedua tangan. [Ittouryuu...]

"HYAHHHH..." Jarak diantara mereka berdua semakin menipis.

[...Sanjuroku Pound Ho] Saat jarak diantara nya dengan minotour telah dianggap tepat, dia -manusia- dengan cepat menebaskan pedangnya ke minotour itu sebelum minotour itu bisa menebaskan kapaknya dan alhasil Minotour itu terlempar kesamping dengan sayatan menganga didadanya.

"Selesai." Ujar manusia itu lalu ia membalik tubuhnya 180° menghadap perempuan yang sebelumnya telah ia selamatkan.

Perempuan itu terlihat semakin ketakutan saat melihat sosok yang telah menolongnya perlahan berjalan mendekati dirinya, dia pikir sosok yang telah menolingnya itu akan membunuhnya karena menenteng katana berlumuran darah. "Pe-pergi!" Ujar perempuan itu, tetapi sosok itu tak mengidahkannya sama sekali.

"Ku-kumohon ja-jangan mendekat!"

~pluk!~

"Lupakan! Lupakan segala yang telah kau lihat pada malam ini dan kembalilah ketempat asalmu!" Ujar Manusia itu dengan tangan yang menempel pada kening si perempuan. Dan setelah pria itu melepaskan tangannya, perempuan itu berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah gontai layaknya seorang yang terkena hipnotis.

••••

••••

••••

Terlihat diatas sebuah bukit, sesosok manusia yang baru saja menyelamatkan sesamanya dari makhluk yang seharusnya tak ada dimuka bumi tengah duduk merenung.

Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sampai-sampai ia melakukan hal itu tapi, raut penyesalan dengan jelas terukir di wajahnya. "Sampai kapan semua ini akan berakhir?" Gumam manusia itu.

"Sampai kapan manusia akan terus menderita?"

"Sampai kapan manusia akan terus menjadi mangsa di tanahnya sendiri?"

"Dan juga, kapan manusia dapat menjadi raja ditanahnya sendiri?"

Bukan tanpa alasan ia berkata seperti itu. Semua yang dikatakannya adalah fakta. Memang benar, selama ini manusia sejatinya tidak atau lebih tepatnya belum merasakan kedamaian sejati walaupun mereka menganggap bahwa mereka hidup dengan damai.

Memang benar, selama ini sejatinya manusia tidak atau lebih tepatnya belum bisa menjadi predator di tanahnya sendiri.

Memang benar, selama ini manusia tidak atau lebih tepatnya belum bisa menjadi raja ditanah mereka sendiri walaupun mereka telah dipimpin oleh seorang pemimpin dari kaum mereka.

Karena apa?!

Karena mereka sejatinya hanyalah mangsa dan budak bagi dua makhluk yang sejatinya tidak ada di muka bumi. Malaikat Jatuh dan Iblis.

Malaikat jatuh, mereka membunuh para manusia yang memilik sebuah alat yang dibuat oleh Sang Pencipta yang hanya diperuntukkan pada mereka untuk membantu kehidupan mereka. Tetapi, para Malaikat Jatuh seenaknya membunuh mereka hanya karena sebuah alasan yang mungkin saja alasan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, yaitu para manusia akan membahayakan kelangsungan hidup ras mereka.

Iblis, mereka dengan seenaknya menjadikan manusia yang memiliki alat bernama Sacred Gear itu sebagai budak. Hanya karena kekuatan yang mereka miliki, mereka membuat para manusia tak bersalah itu kehilangan hak mereka atas Surga dan secara otomatis mendapatkan jatah tempat secara mutlak di Neraka.

Apakah mereka tidak mengetahui sifat alami manusia?

Yaitu sifat tidak akan memulai sebelum ada yang memulainya terlebih dahulu.

Bayangkan saja! Bagaimana jadinya bila manusia yang sudah jelas memiliki sifat seperti itu mengetahui perbuatan-perbuatan yang dilakukan makhluk-makhluk pada kaum mereka?

Balas Dendam!

Maka dari itu, bayangkanlah! Apa yang akan dilakukan Manusia dalam upaya balas dendamnya?

Peperangan! Sangat tidak mungkin bila Manusia akan memilih jalan diplomasi untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Satu-satunya cara yang akan mereka lakukan hanyalah berperang.

Coba bayangkan! Sebesar apa peperangan itu? Sebanyak apa korban yang akan ditimbulkan oleh peperangan itu? Sebesar apa kerusakan yang akan terjadi dibumi ini?

Sangat besar! Bahkan kemungkinan besar peperangan itu dapat melebihi perang sekaliber PD 2.

Sangat Banyak! Bahkan kemungkinan terbesar peperangan itu dapat menelan korban melebihi peperangan sekaliber PD 2.

Sangat Parah! Dengan teknologi persenjataan yang telah diciptakan manusia seperti bom atom, rudal, dan,,,, bom Nuklir. Seperti apa kerusakan yang akan terjadi dibumi? Bahkan kemungkinan terbesar peperangan itu dapat merubah apapun yang sudah ada di bumi dan melebihi peperangan sekaliber PD 2. Banyak daratan yang akan ditelan oleh air laut. Bencana alam akan terjadi di setiap penjuru bumi.

Tapi apa? Kedua ras makhluk itu tak pernah memikirkan sampai sejauh itu. Yang mereka lakukan hanyalah untuk kepentingan mereka semata disaat mereka masih bisa menghirup udara tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi dari tindakan yang mereka lakukan.

••••

••••

••••

~Dzzzzttt!~ Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara layaknya gas bocor memasuki indra pendengaran manusia itu. Manusia itu tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun dan tetap duduk dengan posisinya semula. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran manusia itu? Bisa saja kan suara itu dikeluarkan oleh seorang musuh.

~tap! tap! tap!~

Dan selanjutnya, suara langkah kaki memasuki indra pendengaran manusia itu dan dia juga tidak menunjukkan pergerakkan sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Nicholas Fury?" Tanya Manusia itu pada sosok manusia berkepala botak dengan penutup mata layaknya bajak laut sesaat setelah manusia botak itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya di markas." Balas Manusia bernama Nicholas Fury itu.

"Begitu ya." Balas Manusia itu dan merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri. "Kalau begitu ayo kita kemarkasmu, Nicholas Fury." Manusia itu'pun berjalan mendahului Fury.

"Ck! Sebenarnya siapa pemimpinnya? Seenaknya saja memerintah." Gerutu bajak laut botak itu sebelum berjalan menyusul Manusia yang telah mendahuluinya.

Yah, memang benar. Bajak laut botak itu, Nicholas Fury merupakan seorang pemimpin sekaligus pendiri organisasi pertahanan dengan teknologi paling mutakhir dan beranggotakan manusia super dan seorang dewa. S.H.I.E.L.D.

••••

••••

••••

~Dzzzttt!~

Terlihat sebuah pesawat jet berwarna hitam mendarat diatas lempengan besi mirip seperti sebuah kapal induk. Tapi, apakah kalian yakin bahwa itu merupakan kapal induk? Karena sejatinya kapal induk berada di laut sedangkan yang ini, ada diawan.

"Jadi dimana kau menyimpannya, Fury?" Manusia berambut pirang itu langsung melontarkan pertanyaan pada bajak laut botak itu setelah turun dari pesawat jet.

"Ikuti aku!" Balas Fury berjalan mendahului si pelontar pertanyaan.

"Baiklah." Dan keduanya'pun berjalan beriringan memasuki kapal induk itu. Dapat dilihat bagian dalam kapal induk itu yang terdapat banyak orang berseragam hitam dan juga banyak layar monitor layaknya sebuah ruang komando.

Keduanya terus berjalan hingga meninggalkan ruang komando itu dan memasuki sebuah ruangan seperti ruang penyimpanan karena banyak terdapat senjata.

"Direktur Fury." Sapa seorang agen dengan name tag bertuliskan Coulson.

"Agen Coulson." Balas Fury dan setelahnya ia'pun memberikan perintah pada agen itu. "Ambil keenam barang itu!"

"Siap pak!" Balas Agen Coulson dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu guna mengambil barang yang dimaksud oleh Direktur Fury.

Akhirnya, setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit, orang yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang dengan membawa enam buah kotak kaca dibantu oleh agen lainnya.

"Apa itu sudah semuanya, Nicholas Fury?" Tanya si pirang itu.

"Belum, kami tidak bisa menenukan satu'pun barang yang ditinggalkan oleh penyihir itu. Dan juga, tolong panggil saja aku Fury!" Ujar Direktur Fury.

"Lalu kenapa ada enam kotak?"

"Yah, kami pikir kami telah menemukan sebuah barang yang mungkin saja bisa menggantikan peninggalan penyihir itu. Kami belum tahu secara pasti itu peninggalan milik siapa?"

Si pirang itu kemudian mengambil salah satu kotak kaca itu dan melihatnya dengan seksama. Tiba-tiba saja matanya memicing, seolah ia mengetahui benda itu peninggalan dari siapa. "Inikan?"

"Ada apa? Apa kau tahu milik siapa benda itu?" Tanya Nicholas Fury.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Direktur bajak laut itu, si pirang itu malah balik bertanya.

"Hm, bukan kami yang mendapatkannya, tetapi Thor. Thor mengatakan bahwa dia menemukan benda itu secara tak sengaja saat dia terdampar di dimensi lain. Karena merasakan energi yang aneh dari benda itu, jadilah dia membawanya."

"Hm...Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih Nicholas Fury."

"Hmm. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benda peninggalan itu, tetapi kuharap keenam benda itu bisa bermanfaat bagi Manusia."

"Kau tenang saja tentang itu, Nicholas Fury!"

••••

••••

••••

••••

Disebuah tempat yang hanya berupa hamparan padang rumput, terlihatlah seorang manusia bersurai pirang yang tengah asik menggores-gores tanah hingga membentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan pola aneh. Bukan hanya itu, setelah selesai dengan gambar pertama, ia'pun kembali membuat gambar disamping lingkaran pertama dengan pola yang tak kalah aneh hingga total terdapat 6 lingkaran dengan pola yang berbeda mengelilinginya.

Lalu, si pirang itu mengambil keenam kotak kaca dan mengeluarkan isinya. Satu-persatu ia keluarkan isinya dari dalam kotak dan meletakkannya pada bagian tengah pola lingkaran.

"Persiapan selesai." Gumam si pirang yang saat ini tengah berdiri ditengah keenam lingkaran. Ia mengambil sebuah buku kecil bersampul coklat dari dalam sakunya dan dibacamya setiap tulisan yang ada di dalam buku tua itu dengan seksama. Ia menutup kembali buku tua itu karena telah selesai membacanya dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam saku. Mengangkat tangan kanannya, menutup kedua mata, dan berkonsentrasi.

 **"Dengan panggilan hormat!"**

 **"Darahku akan membentuk tubuh kalian!" Si pirang itu menyayat ujung jari telunjuknya dengan sebuah pisau lalu membiarkan darahnya menetes di setiap lingkaran.**

 **"Dan dengan pedangku menentukan takdir!"**

 **"Jika Kalian sejalan dengan tujuanku, patuhilah panggilanku!"**

Keenam lingkaran yang mengelilinginya perlahan mulai mengeluarkan cahaya.

 **"Engkaulah Sang Penakluk!"**

 **"Yang memiliki pasukan tak terhingga!"**

 **"Kereta perang singgasana mu!"**

 **"Dan bumi, kerajaanmu!"**

 **"Jika engkau sejalan denganku, wahai Raja Penakluk!"**

 **"Patuhilah panggilanku!"**

Salah satu lingkaran mengeluarkan sinar putih nan menyilaukan dan angin yang menyembur-nyembur.

 **"Engkau lah sang penghancur!"**

 **" Hilangkan awan kekacauan yang memenuhi matamu!"**

 **"Keluarlah dari sangkar kegilaan yang menjebakmu!"**

 **"Aku yang memegang rantai rapuhmu!"**

 **"Jika engkau sejalan denganku,wahai Ksatria penghancur!"**

 **"Keluarlah dan datanglah padaku!"**

Cahaya pada lingkaran kedua semakin lama semakin terang dan juga mengeluarkan semburan angin yang cukup kuat.

 **"Engkaulah Raja dari segala Raja!"**

 **"Engkau yang berpakaian Tritunggal Agung!"**

 **"Dunia adalah kerajaanmu!"**

 **"Penjaga dari ketujuh Surga nan Suci!"**

 **"Jika engkau sejalan denganku, wahai Sang Raja!"**

 **"Keluarlah dari lingkaran pembatas ini!"**

Cahaya pada lingkaran ketiga semakin lama semakin terang dan juga mengeluarkan semburan angin yang cukup kuat.

 **"Engkaulah Sang Pembunuh Handal!"**

 **"Bayangan adalah senjatamu!"**

 **"Tanpa suara adalah keahlianmu!"**

 **"Jika engkau sejalan dengan tujuanku!"**

 **"Datang dan patuhilah panggilan ku, wahai Sang Pangeran Bayangan!"**

Cahaya pada lingkaran keempat semakin lama semakin terang dan juga mengeluarkan semburan angin yang cukup kuat.

 **"Engkaulah Sang Ksatria!"**

 **"Tombak ialah senjatamu!"**

 **"Kesetiaan ialah hidupmu!"**

 **"Jika engkau sejalan denganku!"**

 **"Patuhilah panggilan ku Wahai Dang Ksatria!"**

Cahaya pada lingkaran kelima semakin lama semakin terang dan juga mengeluarkan semburan angin yang cukup kuat.

 **"Engkaulah Raja para Ksatria!"**

 **"Engkaulah yang melambangkan kebenaran!"**

 **"Kebenaran ialah hidupmu!"**

 **"Janjimu ialah kebenaran!"**

 **"Sumpahmu ialah kebenaran!"**

 **"Jika engkau sejalan denganku, Wahai Sang Kebenaran!"**

 **"Patuhilah panggilanku dan belalah kebenaran didunia ini!"**

Cahaya pada lingkaran keenam semakin lama semakin terang dan juga mengeluarkan semburan angin yang cukup kuat.

 **"Datanglah! Datanglah dihadapanku!"**

Cahaya pada keenam lingkaran itu semakin menyilaukan setiap kali Si Pirang itu melantunkan mantra. Semburan angin yang dikeluarkan keenam lingkaran itu juga semakin kuat hingga mampu merobohkan pohon-pohon disekitarnya.

 **"Jika kalian memang benar sejalan denganku!"**

 **"Datanglah!"**

Cahaya semakin terang dan angin semakin kuat dannn••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

|••••••|

|•••••|

|••••|

|•••|

|••|

|•|

 **TBC.**

 **A/N:**

 **Pertama-tama, perkenankanlah saya mengucapkan permintaan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena lama update dan juga karena di chap ini masih pendek.**

 **Kedua, saya ingin meminta saran tentang kekuatan apa saja yang akan dimiliki MC, apakah itu hanya sebatas kekuatan pedang, Sihir, Chakra, Shringan, atau Rinnegan.**

 **Ketiga, sekian dan terima kasih.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Jika kalian memang benar sejalan denganku!"_

 _"Datanglah!"_

Cahaya semakin terang dan angin semakin kuat dan••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* * *

•••

••

•

 **.::::The King of All Knights::::.**

••

•

 **Naruto dan HS DxD serta selutuh unsur anime lain yang ada didalam Fict ini bukanlah milik saya, tetapi milik pencipta mereka.**

••

•

 **M {Tidak ada Lemon (mungkin?)}**

••

•

 **Naruto x ...**

•••

••

•

* * *

~duarrr!~

Ledakan cahaya terjadi, mengakibatkan keluarnya sebuah gelombang kejut yang menyapu apa saja yang dilewatinya, pohon-pohon beterbangan, batu-batu mulai dari kerikil sampai yang besar juga begitu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, cahaya menyilaukan tadi telah benar-benar hilang dari penglihatan mata dan digantikan oleh penampakan enam sosok makhluk selayaknya manusia pada umunnya.

Sosok pertama, seorang pria berbadan tinggi dan sangat kekar, memiliki rambut berwarna merah hingga jenggot'pun juga berwarna merah. Memakai pakaian khas kerajaan romawi.

Sosok kedua, seorang pria tinggi bersurai hitam panjang. Memakai armor besi khas kerajaan inggris.

Sosok ketiga, seorang pria bersurai pirang melawan gravitasi. Memakai zirah emas.

Sosok keempat, seorang yang belum diketahui gendernya karena memakai pakaian jubah behoodie berwarna hitam dengan berbagai senjata ditubuhnya, mulai dari sebuah pedang di pinggangnya, pisau tersembunyi di kedua armor tangannya, hingga senapan shotgun dipunggungnya.

Sosok kelima, seorang pria bersurai biru dengan bagian belakang yang diikat ekor kuda. Memakai pakaian tempur bewarna biru dengan lempengan besi dibeberapa bagian.

Sosok keenam, seorang perempuan bersurai pirang dengan bagian belakang yang disanggul dan menyisakan bagian depan yang membingkai wajahnya. Memakai zirah perang berwarna biru dengan lempengan besi dibeberapa bagian.

~brukh!~

"Hah...hah...hah..." Si pirang itu tiba-tiba saja jatuh berlutut dengan nafas yang memburu. "Selamat datang hah...para Raja...hah...dan para Ksatria...hah...hah..." Sapa Si pirang ngos-ngosan.

Keenam sosok manusia yang mengelilingi secara serentak membalikkan badan mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja mata mereka semua kecuali yang memakai hoodie melebar. "Kalian!" Seru sang perempuan dengan terkejut, melihat semua orang yang dikenalnya saat ini berkumpul dan juga ia langsung memasang posisi siaga dengan memegang pedang ditangannya, tapi tanpa pedang. (Anda tahu kan maksud saya?)

Sama seperti perempuan itu, kelima orang lainnya juga memasang posisi siaga yang berbeda-beda. Pria berambut merah, ia mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya yang berada dipinggangnya.

Pria berambut hitam, ia memasang posisi siaga dengan tombak merah panjangnya..

Pria berambut pirang melawan gravitasi, ia masih tetap diposisi awalnya dengan bersidekap dada dan tanpa melakukan pergerakan secenti pun. Tapi, lihat pada bagian belakang orang itu! Berbagai macam pedang yang siap meluncur.

Makhluk berhoodie, ia mengambil senapan Shotgunnya.

Pria berarmor, ia mengeluarkan pedangnya dari ketiadaan.

"Berhenti...hah...hah." Ujar Si pirang tegas walaupun nafasnya belum teratur. Secara serentak keenam makhluk itu menurunkan posisi siaga mereka saat mendengar ucapan yang menurut mereka merupakan master mereka. "Kalian bukan musuh dan aku adalah master kalian."

Yap! Master. Karena sejatinya mereka dipanggil kembali kedunia ini dengan menggunakan ritual pemanggilan servant.

Ritual pemanggilan servant sendiri merupakan sebuah kegiatan dimana seorang memanggil roh pahlawan dari masa lalu untuk mencapai sebuah tujuan, yaitu mendapatkan Holy Grail.

Holy Grail sendiri merupakan perangkat maha kuasa yang konon dapat mengabulkan permintaan apapun yang diminta oleh master yang mampu bertahan hidup melewati pertarungan hidup mati melawan master dan servant lainnya.

Yah, kurang lebih seperti itulah yang dibaca oleh Si Pirang dari buku yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Kau?" Ujar pria berzirah emas. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka ada manusia yang mempu memanggil 6 servant sekaligus?" Sambungnya. "Jadi apa alasanmu memanggilku, Manusia?" Sambungnya lagi.

Si Pirang terlihat menaikkan salah satu alisnya beberapa centi. "Hah? Bukankah kalian sudah mengetahui tujuanku memanggil kalian?" Tanya Si Pirang bingung. Pasalnya dalam ritual pemanggilan tadi seharusnya semua servant yang ia panggil telah mengetahui tujuannya.

"Apa kau lupa?" Tanya Pria berjubah emas dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Si Pirang.

"Kau hanya menyebutkan bahwa kau akan melindungi manusia tanpa menyebutkan lawanmu, Master." Ujar Sang Perempuan dengan nada formal.

"Jadi itu maksudmu, Raja Pahlawan?"

"Tentu saja, anjing kampung."

"Hah...Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan semua yang aku tahu. Untuk itu, kupersilahkan kalian mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk mendengar ceritaku."

"Apa katamu?" Ujar pria berzirah emas. "Beraninya kau memerintahkan seorang Raja untuk duduk ditempat seperti ini?" Ujarnya tak terima.

Si Pirang kembali mengehela nafas lelah. "Hah...Baiklah-baiklah. **[Trace On!]** "

~sring!~

Tujuh buah tempar duduk layaknya singgasana seorang Raja tercipta melalui sebuah ketiadaan. "Kau puas sekarang?"

"Hm, sejujurnya aku tidak puas dengan karya mu ini." Ujarnya cuek, sama sekali tak ada sedikitpun kesan menghargai karya orang lain di dalam perkataannya. Ia'pun langsung menduduki singgasan itu.

Hal yang berbeda malah ditunjukkan oleh satu-satunya perempuan di tempat itu, dimana ia memandang singgasana ciptaan master barunya itu dengan penuh arti, antara rindu dan tak percaya sebelum ia mendudukinya.

Sementara yang lainnya tetap bersikap biasa-biasa saja dan lebih memilih untuk langsung duduk.

"Baiklah, sebelum aku menceritakan semuanya tentang dunia ini yang belum kalian ketahui, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepada kalian."

"Tunggu dulu!" Tiba-tiba saja orang paling tinggi sekaligus paling berotot disana dengan tanpa rasa bersalah memotong ucapan Si Pirang.

Rasa kesal tentu saja menghampiri diri Si Pirang itu, sedari tadi ada saja gangguan yang muncul pada saat ia akan bercerita. Tapi, sebagai seorang yang profesional, ia'pun dengan sekuat tenaga menahan rasa kesalnya itu. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang masih kurang, Raja Penakluk?" Tanya nya dengan tenang walaupun rasa kesal melanda batinnya.

"Tentu saja ada!" Ujar Raja Penakluk dengan lantangnya. "Hey, bocah emas! Keluarkan minumannya! Dengan begitu perjamuan ini akan lengkap."

Kini, sesuatu yang bernama kekesalan itu melanda batin Raja Pahlawan. Ia merasa bahwa harga dirinya sebagai Raja dari para raja telah jatuh akibat perintah dari seseorang yang menurutnya, berada dibawahnya.

Ia'pun kemudian menciptan sebuah lingkaran berwarna emas secara horizontal yang kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah teko emas disusul dengan tujuh buah cawan emas.

"Hahahaha...Dengan ini, perjamuan ini telah lengkap. Master, kau bisa mulai bercerita." Ujar Raja Penakluk sambil menuangkan minuman ke cawannya.

"Baiklah. Sebelumnya, aoakah kalian percaya dengan Malaikat, Iblis, dan Malaikat Jatuh?"

"Malaikat dan Iblis, aku mempecayai keberadaan mereka, tapi tidak dengan Malaikat Jatuh." Ujar Raja para Ksatria.

"Aku sependapat dengannya." Ujar Raja Pahlawan.

"Hm...hm..." Gumam Raja Penakluk karena mulutnya sedang terpenuhi oleh minuman.

Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah. Awal permasalahan ini terjadi ribuan tahun yang lalu, dimana iblis dan Malaikat durhaka atau Malaikat Jatuh saling bermusuhan."

"Awal permusuhan mereka dimulai sejak kedatangan Malaikat Jatuh di Underworld dan mengkalaim sebagian wilayah disana sebagai milim mereka."

"Iblis yang notabenenya adalah penghuni pertama Underworld tentu saja tidak setuju dengan hak itu dan akhirnya meletuslah perang besar yang disebut sebagai Great War."

"Perang tersebut berlangsung cukup lama. Kami-Sama'pun akhirnya memerintahkan para Malaikat untuk menghentikan peperangan tersebut dipimpin oleh Diri-Nya sendiri. Tapi bukannya berhenti, perang itu malah menjadi semakin memanas karena para Malaikat malah ikut terseret kedalamnya."

"Banyak korban berjatuhan dari ketiga kubu itu namun, perang itu sama sekali tak sedikitpun menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mereda malah sebaliknya, semakin lama perang itu berlangsung, semakin memanas pula suasananya."

"Namun, selain dari ketiga kubu itu, korban jiwa juga berjatuhan dari kubu manusia karena peperangan yang terjadi di dunia bawah itu mengakibatkan berbagai bencana di muka bumi."

"Banyak Manusia yang tak bersalah dan tak tau apa-apa meregang nyawa karenanya. Ditengah-tengah malapetaka itu, seorang tokoh manusia sekaligus seorang Raja akhirnya turun ke Underworld bersama dengan 400 ribu pasukan manusia dan 100 ribu pasukan emas abadi untuk menghentikan peperangan tersebut."

"Namun perjuangannya menemui kegagalan karena di medan peperangan itu, Kami-Sama tewas oleh ciptaannya sendiri."

Terkejut? Yap! Itulah yang dialami oleh keenam roh pahlawan disana. Bagaimana mungkin Sang Pencipta yang menciptakan alam semesta beserta isinya ini dapat terbunuh oleh ciptaannya sendiri?

Bahkan saking terkejutnya, Sang Raja Penakluk bisa sampai menyemburkan minumannya. "B-bagaiamana mungkin? Tuhan tewas di tangan ciptaan-Nya sendiri?"

"Yah, memang hal itu sangat sulit untuk dipercayai. Namun itulah faktanya."

Dan setelah itu Si Pirang itu terus menceritakan seluk beluk dunia ini kepada keenam servantnya.

"Kalian sudah tahukan maksudku kan sekarang?" Tanya Si Pirang dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh keenam orang disana. "Jadi, apakah kalian mau membantuku?"

Satu-satunya perempuan yang ada disana berdiri terlebih dahulu disusul oleh keenam yabg lainnya.

"Aku, Arturia Pendragon, Raja Inggris siap membantumu dan menjadi pedangmu." Ujar Raja Para Ksatria sambil membungkukkan badan dengan tangan kanan didada.

"Gilgamesh, Raja kelima Dinasti Uruk akan menjadi matamu dan senjataku adalah senjatamu." Ujar Raja Pahlawan sambil membungkukkan badan dengan tangan kanan didada.

"Aku, Iskandar akan menjadi kendaraanmu, Master." Ujar Raja Penakluk sambil membungkukkan badan dengan tangan kanan didada.

"Lancelot Du Lac, akan menjadi armormu dalam melawan musuh-musuhmu." Ujar pria berarmor hitam sambil membungkukkan badan dengan tangan kanan didada.

"Chu Chulain ksatria Skotlandia, akan menjadi tombakmu yang dengan senang hati akan menusuk semua musuh-musuhmu." Ujar pria berarmor biru sambil membungkukkan badan dengan tangan kanan didada.

"Shay Cormac, akan menjadi pengintaimu dan silent kill bagimu, Master." Ujar Makluk yang memakai jubah hitam berhoodie sambil membungkukkan badan dengan tangan kanan didada.

Si Pirang kemudian berdiri. "Baiklah~~~"

"Tunggu dulu! Sebelum kau menjadi pemimpin kami semua, kau harus bisa mengalahkan kami semua!" Ujar Gilgamesh.

"Apa maksudmu, Raja Pahlawan? Seorang manusia tidak bisa mengalahkan seorang servant, apalagi melawan keenam servant sekaligus." Ujar Arturia yang tidak setuju dengan syarat Gilgamesh sambil berdiri didepan Si Pirang.

"Apa kau lupa, Saber? Dia bisa memanggil kita semua secara bersamaan. Bukankah itu telah membuktikan bahwa dia bukan seorang manusia atau penyihir biasa?"

"Tapi, tetap saja. Dia hanyalah seorang manusia."

"Baiklah-Baiklah, aku akan melawan kalian semua sekaligus." Sebelum perdebatan menjadi semakin panas, Si Pirang langsung memotongnya dengan menyetujui syarat Gilgamesh.

"Tapi, Master. Kau tidak akan mengalahkan kami semua bersamaan." Cegah Arturia.

"Apa yang dikatakannya benar, Master, kau tidak akan bisa melawan kami semua, apalagi dengan kondisimu yang sekarang." Dukung Chu Chulain pada ucapan Arturia.

"Tak apa, aku akan berusaha untuk mengalahkan kalian semua. Lagi pula, kalian belum mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya bukan?"

"Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, menerima syarat yang kau berikan, Raja Pahlawan." Ujar Si Pirang yang bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto. Kemudian ia'pun berjalan mundur beberapa meter dan langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertqrung menggunakan 2 pedang, walaupun ia tidak membawa pedang.

"Jangan ragu-ragu untuk melawanku jika kalian tidak ingin kalah cepat!" Ujar Naruto, tapi belum ada satu'pun servant yang mau menyerangnya kecuali Gilgamesh yang telah memunculkan lingkaran-lingkaran emas dibelakangnya.

 **[Trace On!]**

~sring!~

Dua buah pedang kembar tiba-tiba saja muncul dari ketiadaan pada kedua tangan Naruto. Sama dengan yang didepan, dibelakang bagian atas Naruto tiba-tiba saja muncul banyak pedang yang melayang.

"Bagaimana? Masih tidak mau melawanku?" Tanya Naruto.

Kelima Servant itu nampak berpikir ulang.

"Kalian terlalu lama untuk berpikir!" Seru Gilgamesh sambil menggerakkan tangannya kanannya kedepan. Pedang-pedang yang ada dibelakangnya meluncur dengan cepat kearah Naruto.

Tak mati, Naruto'pun juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Gilgamesh, meluncurkan semua pedang yang ada dibelakangnya.

~duarr! duarr! duarr!~

Ledakan demi ledakan terjadi tatkala pedang-pedang itu berbenturan dan menciptakan kepulan asap yang cukup tebal.

~whuss!~

Tanpa diduga-duga oleh Gilgamesh, Naruto tiba-tiba saja keluar dari dalam kepulan asap sambil membawa dua pedang.

Gilgamesh'pun mengambil dua pedang dari dua lingkaran emas dubelakangnya untuk melayani Naruto.

~trank!~

Naruto menyabetkan kedua pedangnya secara vertikal, namun masih bisa ditahan oleh Gilgamesh dengan kedua pedangnya.

'Kuat sekali.' Batin Gilgamesh saat merasakan kuatnya tebasan Naruto.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Gilgamesh mementalkan pedang Naruto beserta empunya kebelakang dan alhasil, kedua pedangnya patah!

Naruto kembali maju menyerang Gilgamesh.

~trank! trank! trank!~

Adu pedang terjadi diantaranya. Namun, dapat terlihat dari sisi manapun, Narutolah yang lebih unggul.

~ctank! trank! prank! bugh! whusss! brakh!~

Dalam adu pedang yang tak imbang itu, kedua oedang yang dibawa oleh Gilgamesh berhasil dipatahkan oleh Naruto dan dalam hitungan detik setelah itu, Naruto langsung memukul perut Gilgamesh dengan kekuatan penuh, menyebabkan melesatnya Gilgamesh hingga menabrak sebuah pohon besar.

"Bagaimana? Masih ragu melawanku?" Tanya Naruto dan setelah nya, ia langsung menghilang disertai kilatan kuning dan...

Muncul didepan sosok Sang Raja para Ksatria dengan satu pedang berwarna hitam berpola sarang lebah yang telah siap untuk ditebaskan secara vertikal.

~trank!~

Namun, pada saat Naruto hendak menebaskan pedangnya membelah tubuh Arturia, sebuah tombak berwarna merah dan sebuah pedang hitam bercorak merah telah terlebih dahulu menahan pedangnya.

"Jadi, kalian sudah mau melawanku?" Tanya Naruto yang lebih tepat ke pernyataan.

"Bagitulah." Jawab Sang Pahlawan Skotlandia itu yang terlampau santai.

"Kalau begitu jangan ragu-ragu untuk menyerangku. Kalau bisa gunakanlah Noble pantashm kalian pada saat ini!" Ujar Naruto.

~jleb!~

Tanpa diduga-duga, sebuah pedang tiba-tiba saja menusuk perut Naruto dan pelukanya tidak lain adalah Sang pembunuh tanpa suara, Shay Cormac.

"Master!" Seru Arturia khawatir. Sama dengannya, pahlawan Skotlandia dan ksatria Raja Arthur juga panik melihatnya.

"Master!" Keduanya'pun dengan segera memindahkan senjata mereka dari depan tubuh Naruto dan membiarkan tubuh Naruto jatuh dan ditangkap Chu Chulain.

"Master! Kau masuh hidup." Tanya Chu Chulain. Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto, namun tuba-tiba saja...

~boft!~

Tubuh Sang Master meledak menjadi kepulan asap dan tergantikan dengan segelondong kayu.

"Sudah kuduga ia tidak akan kalah semudah itu." Ujar Sang Assassin.

Sementara itu di balik pohon yang berjarak ratusan meter dari tempat pertarungan, terlihatlah Naruto yang tengah mengintai kegiatan servantnya setelah berhasil meloloskan diri dari Assassin.

"Untung saja, terlambat sedetik saja aku bisa kalah tadi." Gumamnya. "Pantas saja ia dijuluki sebagai pembunuh handal yang tidak pernah ketahuan. Dia bisa menahan hawa keberadaannya serendah itu."

Tiba-tiba saja kedua mata Naruto melebar. "Oh, Shit!" Bukan maksudnya untuk menghina dia berkata demikian. Dia berkata demikian dikarenakan saat ini dia melihat belasan anak panah berpendar orange tengah melaju kearahnya.

~Jleb! jleb! jleb!~

Belasan anak panah itu menancap pada batang pohon. Namun sedetik kemudian.

~Duarrr!~

Belasan anak panah itu meledak! Mengakibatkan hilabgnya pohon besar itu, tergantikan oleh sebuah kawah yang cukup dalam.

Dibelakang batu besar, terlihatlah Naruto yang tengah duduk bersandar pada batu itu sambil menghela nafas. "Untung saja."

~sring!~

"Halo master." Sapa Chu Chulain yang tiba-tiba saja muncul didepan Naruto sambil memanggul tombak merahnya.

"Oh, halo juga, Chu Chulain. Apa harimu menyenangkan?" Tanya Naruto mencoba untuk berbasa-basi.

"Oh, tentu saja. Hari menyenangkan, sebelum kau membohongku." Balas Lancer itu sambil mengayunkan tombaknya secara vertical pada Naruto.

 **[Trace On!]**

~Trank!~

Dalam sekali kedipan mata, munculah sebuah tombak berwarna putih di kedua tangan Naruto yang berhasil menahan laju tombak Chu Chulain.

~trank! trank! trank!~

Chu Chulain menyerang Naruto yang terduduk dengan cepat menggunakan tombaknya.

Walaupun dalam kondisi duduk, Naruto dapat mengimbangi Chu Chulain dalam mengayunkan tombaknya.

~bugh!~

Melihat ada sedikit celah pada diri Chu Chulain, dengan cepat Naruto'pun memanfaatkannya dengan cara menendang perut Chu Chulain hingga dia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ternyata permainan tombakmu hebat juga, Master." Puji Chu Chulain sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Aku sudah bilangkan kalau kalian semua belum mengetahui diriku yang sebenarnya."

Keduanya'pun kembali melakukan aksi saling serang dengan kecepatan yang diluar nalar manusia biasa.

"Hyahhh!"

~trank! trank!~

Tiba-tiba saja Arturia beserta ksatrianya yaitu Lancelot datang untuk membantu Chu Chulain dalam rangka untuk mengalahkan Naruto.

•••

"Dua orang ahli pedang dan seorang ahli tombak melawan seorang bersenjatakan tombak. Siapa yang akan menang?" Ujar Gilgamesh yang saat ini berada diatas ketinggian menaiki kerera tempur Iskandar.

"Menurutmu?" Balas Iskandar.

"Entahlah. Aku belum mengetahui kekuatan apa saja yang dia punya. Dia baru saja menunjukkan sihir penciptaan dan teknik tadi, yang bisa membuatku dan mereka kewalahan."

"Bagaimana denganmu, apa kau tidak mau mengukuti pertarungan itu, Raja Penakluk."

"Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerangnya, Raja Pahlawan."

"Terserah kau saja." Gilgamesh kembali menciptakan lingkaran-lingkaran emas yang mengluarkan pedang dibelakang tubuhnya.

Dengan menggerakkan tangannya maju kedepan, pedang-pedang yang ada dibelakangnya melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto.

••••

Ketiga servant yang telah tahu mengenai serangan apa macam apa yang akan datang segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Sial!" Ujar Naruto yang telah mengetahui alasan kenapa servant-servant itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

~duarrr!~

Ledakan kembali terjadi entah yang keberapa untuk malam ini. Kepulan asap perlahan-lahan menghilang memperlihatkan sebuah barier lingkaran berwarna merah berlapis-lapis yang melindungi Naruto.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Iskandar yang mendatangi Naruto dengan cepat menggunakan kereta tempurnya. Petir menyambar-nyambar disekitarnya. Ia bermaksud menabrak Naruto.

~brakh!~

Naruto'pun tertabrak dengan telak.

"Ukh...Aku tak menyangka akan ditabrak kereta tempur sekuat itu." Gumam Naruto.

"Bersiaplah, Master!" Mendengar peringatan dari Chu Chulain, Naruto'pun segera bangkit dari acara berbaringnya. Dapat dia lihat saat ini Chu Chulain yang tengah mengambil ancang-ancang layaknya seekor macan yang akan menerkam mangsanya.

Disebelahnya dapat terlihat Arturia yang tengah mengacungkan pedangnya yang bersinar emas keatas.

Chu Chulain mulai berlari dan melompat kebelakang, tombaknya mengeluarkan energi berwarna merah yang cukul besar.

"Gae Bolg. Tombak yang membidik dengan tepat. Bila itu dilemparkan, akan menjadi sebuah serangan yang sangat mustahil untuk dihindari."

"Excalibur. Pedang yang mrmiliki kemampuan untuk memusnahkan apapun."

"Bersiaplah, Master! Bila kau busa mengatasi ini aku akan langsung menjadi bawahanmu!" Seru Chu Chulain.

 **[Gae Bolg!]**

Chu Chulain melemparkan tombaknya. Tombak itu melesat dengan sengat cepag menuju Naruto dikelilingi aura merah yang menguar-nguar.

Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan.

 _"I am the bone of my Sword!"_

 **[Rho Aias!]**

Sebuah bunga berwarna merah keluar dan mekar didepan kedua tangannya, mengeluarkan barier lingkaran berlapis-lapis.

~bumm!~

 **[Ex-Calibur!]**

Arturia mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertical. Gelombang energi berwarna emas bergerak kearah Naruto dengan cepat.

"Ukh...Dua noble pantashm tingkat tinggi yang dukeluarkan secara bersamaan."

~pyar!~

Barier pada urutan paling depan pecah layaknya sebuah kaca.

~pyar!~

Barier kedua pecah.

~pyar! pyar! pyar!~

Barier ketiga, keempat, dan kelima pecah. Menyisakan 3 lapis barier.

"Jika aku tidak bisa menahan ini, aku pasti akan langsung lenyap!" Ujar Naruto yang sangat kewalahan menahan dua serangan tingkat tinggu itu. Tapi, tanpa Naruto sadari, Gilgamesh yang saat ini tengah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengeluarkan serangannya. Sebuah pedang layaknya tombak kerucut tanpa ujung berputar dengan cepat ditangannya.

 **[Enuma Elish!]**

Gelombang merah besar keluar menuju Naruto.

~blar! pyar! pyar!~

"Tiga? Tidak ada cara lain."

 _"I am the Knight from Heaven!"_

 _"Coming to the Earth, towards the sinners!"_

 _"Catch them, throw them to the Hell!"_

 _"I am the warior of God!"_

 _"Ghost Rider!"_

* * *

 **|••••••|**

 **|•••••|**

 **|••••|**

 **|•••|**

 **|••|**

 **|•|**

 **TBC.**

 **A/N: Hanya mau meminta saran tentang kekuatan Naruto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Enuma Elish!]**

Gelombang merah besar keluar menuju Naruto.

~blar! pyar! pyar!~

"Tiga? Tidak ada cara lain."

 **"I am the Knight from Heaven!"**

 **"Coming to the Earth, towards the sinners!"**

 **"Catch them, throw them to the Hell!"**

 **"I am the warior of God!"**

 **"Ghost Rider!"**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

 **.::::The King of All Knights::::.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Naruto, HS DxD dan Fate/Zero, Fate/Stay Night, serta seluruh unsur anime maupun Film lain yang ada didalam Fict ini bukanlah milik saya, tetapi milik pencipta mereka.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **M {Tidak ada Lemon (mungkin?)}**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Naruto x S...**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

"Ghost Rider."

~blarrr!~

Ledakan api berintensitas besar tercipta di tempat Naruto berdiri dan menghasilkan sebuah gelombang kejut yang cukup kuat untuk menerbangkan sebuah pohon.

"Gelombang apa ini?" Ujar Sang Pahlawan Skotlandia disaat ia sedang mempertahankan dirinya agar tidak terhempas.

"Entahlah." Balas Arturia yang juga tengah berusaha keras menjaga tubuhnya untuk tidak terbawa gelombang kejut itu.

Lama-kelamaan api yang berada di tempat Naruto berdiri mulai mengecil, memperlihatkan sebuah barier api yang melindungi sesosok makhluk yang dapat diperkirakan sebagai kerangka manusia yang diselimuti api dan memakai jaket kulit berwarna hitam dengan duri-duri besi dibeberapa bagian, seperti pundak dan punggung tangan.

"A-apa itu?" Kaget semua orang yang ada disana.

 **"I am, The Ghost Rider."**

 **"The Warior of God."**

Balas Makhluk itu, entah untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ada dikepala para servant atau hanya untuk bermonolog.

 **[Trace On!]**

Dua pedang kembar sama seperti yang diciptakan oleh Naruto sebelumnya, muncul di kedua tangan makhluk itu namun, untuk kali ini kedua pedang itu terselimuti oleh kobaran api.

"Ti-tidak mungkin." Ujar Gilgamesh dengan kedua mata yang telah menjadi bulat sempurna. "Dia bisa bertahan dari tiga noble pantashm yang dikeluarkan secara bersamaan."

~sring!~

 **"Surprise!"** Ujar makhluk itu yang tiba-tiba saja muncul didepan Gilgamesh dan langsung menebaskan kedua pedangnya.

"A-apa." Beruntung bagi Gilgamesh. Jika saja ia terlambat untuk mengubah tubuhnya menjadi serpihan-serpihan cahaya, maka dapat dipastikan bahwa kedua pedang yang dibawa makhluk itu telah menyarangkan sayatan lebar didadanya.

Serpihan-serpihan cahaya emas muncul tepat 100 meter dibelakang makhluk itu dan membentuk kembali tubuh Gilgamesh. Belasan lingkaran emas muncul di belakang tubuh Gilgamesh.

Kerangka berselimut api yang sejatinya adalah orang bernama Naruto terlihat membalikkan tubuhnya 180° menghadap Gilgamesh.

Setelah itu, Naruto membuat ancang-ancang untuk melemparkan kedua pedangnya.

~whuss! whuss!~

Kedua pedang itu meluncur dengan cepat dengan Gilgamesh sebagai sasarannya. Sang Raja yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam, dia mengeluarkan dua pedang yang berukuran 3-4 kali pedang pada umumnya.

~whuss! whuss!~

Kedua lingkaran itu menembakkan kedua pedang besar itu layaknya sebuah meriam yang menembakkan pelurunya.

~sring!~

Layaknya sebuah efek slow motion, kedua pedang Naruto membelah pedang besar Gilgamesh dengan halus.

Dua lingkaran dibelakang Gilgemesh kembali mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tajam. Dan sesuatu tajam itu ternyata merupakan dua buah mata rantai yang langsung meluncur dengan cepat membelit kedua gagang pedang Naruto dan melemparkannya kembali pada sang pemilik.

~ctang! ctang!~

Namun, sebuah rantai berpendar merah seperti baru saja dipanaskan tiba-tiba saja muncul didepan Naruto dan menjadi prisai untuk menghalau kedua pedangnya.

~cring! cring! cring! grep!~

Kembali, sebuah rantai digunakan dalam pertarungan itu dan yang menjadi korbannya kali ini adalah Naruto yang lehernya telah terlilit rantai itu.

~zrutt!~

Rantai itu menarik Naruto secara paksa dan ternyata, sang dalang dibalik itu semua adalah Shay Cormac.

~jleb! jleb! jleb! jleb!~

Dengan sangat cepat, Shay menusukkan pisau yang ada di armor tangannya untuk menusuk punggung Naruto secara membabi buta.

Entah karena terlalu asik menusuk atau memang tidak tahu sampai ia tidak menyadari sebuah bahaya yang sedang mengincar dirinya dari belakang, yaitu sebuah rantai yang tengah berdiri layaknya seekor ular kobra.

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya kedepan layaknya seorang kapten yang memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk maju menggunakan isyarat tangan dan secara ajaib, rantai itu dengan cepat melilit tubuh sang Assassin hingga membentuk seperti salib.

Shay memberontak, mencoba melepaskan lilitan rantai itu dari tubuhnya, namun apa yang terjadi? Rantai itu semakin kuat! Yah, memang seperti itulah prinsip dari rantai Naruto, semakin keras mencoba untuk terlepas, maka semakin kuat rantai itu akan melilit.

 **"Diam di sini!"** Ujar Naruto dengan suara yang sangat berat setelah ia melepaskan rantai Shay lehernya.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya keatas guna mencari keberadaan sang Raja Penakluk. Dan setelah ia menemukan keberadaan Iskandar, Naruto'pun mengeluarkan...

~suiiitt!~

sebuah siulan. Ia bersiul seperti orang yang sedang memanggil anjing peliharaannya. Tapi, apakah anda percaya bahwa yang dibanggilnya adalah seekor anjing?

Tentunya kalian pasti tidak percaya bukan. Karena jika kalian mempercayai hal itu, maka kalian merupakan orang yang...yah, kalian tahu sendirilah.

~vuuuuuuuuuuungggg!~

Dan...yang datang adalah...Seekor burung yang diselimuti oleh api.

Burung? Api? Apakah saat ini yang muncul di benak kalian adalah seekor burung yang ada dalam legenda, Phoenix? Jika itu adalah jawaban anda, maka selamat! Jawaban anda benar! Benar-benar salah!

Karena kenyataannya yang datang adalah seekor burung dengan jenis F-22 Raptor yang diselimuti oleh api.

Naruto kemudian mengambil rantai yang melilit tubuhnya. Memutar-mutarnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia lemparkan keatas dan berhasil melilit sayap kanan burung besi itu.

Mengayun-ayunkan badannya kedepan dan belakang lalu kedepan lagi dengan kecepatan tinggi dan...

~tap!~

Mendarat dengan mulus diatas burung besi itu.

 **"Hahahahaha..."** Tawa Naruto layaknya monster. Walaupun ia memang sudah bisa digolongkan sebagai monster.

Aksi kejar-kejaran terjadi diantara Naruto dan Iskandar, dimana Naruto berperan sebagai sang pengejar dan Iskandar yang dikejar.

Bagian bawah burung besi yang ditumpangi oleh Naruto terbuka dan mengeluarkan dua buah misil.

~dzzzttt! wuuushhh!~

Kedua misil itu mengeluarkan semburan api pada bagian belakang, dan sedetik kemudian, kedua misil itu meluncur dengan sasaran yang tak lain adalah Iskandar.

"Hahahaha...Ternyata kau bukan seorang penyihir biasa heh, Master. Kau bahkan bisa menggunakan teknik yang dimiliki Berserker." Ujar Iskandar sambil tertawa gembira. "Sekarang saatnya untuk serius! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Petir menyambar-nyambar dibelakang Iskandar dengan ganasnya, menghalau kedua misil Naruto layaknya suar.

Sementara itu dibawah, terlihatlah kelima servant yang tengah berkumpul menyaksikan aksi kejar-kejaran Master mereka dan Raja Penakluk.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang nya?" Tanya Gilgamesh tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dia bukanlah manusia biasa, Raja Pahlawan. Dia terlalu kuat untuk menjadi manusia biasa." Balas Raja Britany. "Dan kurasa dia belum terlalu serius untuk saat ini." Sambungnya.

"Kau memang benar. Dia memang belum serius dalam menghadapi kita semua." Sang Pahlawan Skotlandia nampaknya menyetujui opini yang dikeluarkan Arturia. "Menurutku, bila dia sedang serius, dia pasti bisa mengalahkan kita semua dengan cepat."

"Hm, kalau begitu aku akan melawannya sekali lagi." Ujar Gilgamesh lalu memunculkan sebuah lingkaran emas berukuran besar. Tak lama kemudian, lingkaran besar itu mengeluarkan sebuah benda besar berwarba emas dengan bentuk seperti pesawat, dengan dua sayap berwarna hijau terang. "Apa diantara kalian ada yang mau ikut melawannya." Tanya Gilgamesh setelah ia duduk pada singgasana di pesawat itu.

"Jika kau memiliki sebuah pesawat." Balas Sang Ksatria Raja Arthur.

"Heh. Kau terlalu meremehkanku, Berserker." Gilgamesh kembali menciptakan sebuah lingkaran emas besar. Sebuah pesawat jet F-22 Raptor keluar dari dalamnya.

~tap!~

Lancelot mendarat dengan mulus diatas pesawat jet itu dengan armor yang telah berubah menjadi hitam dan dengan kepala yang telah tertutupi oleh helm khas abad pertengahan yang bagian matanya berwarna merah menyala.

"Grrrrr..." Ia menggeram. Sulur-sulur hitan muncul dari punggungnya dan langsung menancap pada bagian-bagian tertentu pesawat itu.

••••

••••

••••

••••

~trank! trank! trank!~

Sementara itu dilangit, Sang Master dan Servant saat ini tengah melakukan adu pedang.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" Petir berkumpul diujung pedang Iskandar, ia arahkan ujung pedang itu pada Naruto yang sedang melaju kearahnya.

~czzztt!~

Petir berintensitas besar keluar dari ujung pedang Iskandar menerjang Naruto.

 **[Rho Aias!]** ~blarr!~

Sebuah perisai merah muncul didepan moncong pesawat Naruto dan melindunginya dari terjangan petir Iskandar.

~Zwuuuzzzz!~

Sebuah rudal berwarna hitam dengan corak merah terbang meluncur dengan cepat menuju Naruto dari belakang.

Naruto yang telah menyadari akan datangnya bahaya segera menambah kecepatan pesawatnya, itu terbukti dari semburan api pada booster pesawat itu yang semakin besar.

~Whuss!~

Lagi, sebuah serangan berupa pedang meluncur ke arah Naruto, dan pelakunya tidak lain adalah Gilgamesh.

Naruto melakukan manufer kekiri untuk menghindari rudal dan pedang itu, tapi itu sia-sia saja karena rudal dan oedang itu tetap mengikutinya. Tak kehabisan akal, Naruto lalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti kebanyakan pilot pesawat jet untuk menghindari rudal, yaitu dengan cara mengekuarkan suar.

~duarr! duarr! duarr!~

Lancelot tiba-tiba saja muncul didepan Naruto dengan menaikki pesawat yang sama seperti miliknya namun dengan corak-corak berwarna merah.

~dor! dor! dor!~

Ia langsung saja menghujani Naruto dengan peluru dari senjata berjenis gatling yang terpasang dipesawatnya.

Dengan melakukan berbagai macam manufer, dengan mudahnya Naruto menghindari timah-timah panas Lancelot.

Naruto menggerakkan pesawatnya untuk melakukan manufer keatas. Dengan cepat ia'pun meluncur keatas dan saat jarak nya dengan kedua musuhnya sudah sangat jauh, semburan api pada booster pesawatnya tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan pesawatnya'pun berhenti bergerak untuk beberapa detik entah karena tidak kuat untuk terus naik atau mungkin telah kehabisan bahan bakar?

Layaknya sebuah layangan yang telah terputus dari talinya, pesawat Naruto'pun terjun bebas dan perlahan-lahan berbalik 180° hingga moncong pesawat yang seharusnya berada diatas menjadi di bawah.

"Hahahaha...Pertunjukkan baru saja dimulai! Hahaha..." Ujar Naruto dengan tawa berat monsternya. Dan setelah ia mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba saja api kembali menyembur dari booster burung besinya, membawanya turun dengan kecepatan tinggi.

~dzzttt! dor! dor! dor!~

Senjata api berjenis gatling pada bagian dengan pesawat Naruto berputar dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya memuntahkan ratusan timah panas berbalut api kearah Gilgamesh dan Lancelot serta Iskandar.

Ketiga servant itu melakukan berbagai macam cara untuk menghindari serangan Naruto, dengan bermanufer kesegala arah, dengan menembakkan senjata tajam, menembakkan senjata yang sama, hingga menciptakan barier listrik.

~zwusshh!~

Pesawat Naruto meluncur dengan cepat melewati atas kepala Lancelot, menurunkan Naruto pada pesawat Lancelot dengan dua oedang kembar berada dikedua tangannya.

Menyadari ada penumpang gelap dipesawatnya, Lancelot'pun langsung membalik tubuhnya dan memunculkan oedang ditangan nya.

 **"Hello, Iron Man!"** Sapa Naruto dan setelah itu ia langsung mengayunkan salah satu pedangnya pada Lancelot, tetapi ternyata serangannya masih dapat ditahan oleh Lancelot menggunakan pedangnya.

Naruto mencoba untuk menusuk perut Lancelot, namun lagi-lagi Lancelot dapat menahan laju pedang Naruto dengan cara menahannya menggunakan tangan kosong, walaupun tangannya berbalut armor besi.

Ditariknya pedang milik Naruto itu dengan sekuat tenaga, dan akhirnya pedang itu terlepas dari tangan Naruto dan secara otomatis menjadi miliknya. Terbukti dari api yang sebelumnya menyelimuti pedang itu yang padam dan digantikan dengan corak-corak berwarna merah dan tanpa ragu-ragu ia langsung menggunakan pedang itu untuk menebas perut Naruto.

Naruto melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari tebasan Lancelot. Tetapi, baru saja ia menapakkan kakinya, Lancelot langsung menendang perut Naruto dengan sangat kuat sehingga Naruto terjatuh dari pesawat itu.

Dia berjalan dengan tenang ketepi pesawat, memandangi tempat Naruto berdiri barusan guna memastikan bahwa Naruto telah benar-benar jatuh.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja...

~Trank!~

Naruto muncul dari belakang dan langsung menebaskan pedangnya pada Lancelot. Namun Lancelot masih bisa menahannya walaupun dalam kondisi memunggungi Naruto.

Dan setelahnya, adu pedang sengit terjadi.

Sementara itu ditempat Gilgamesh, terlihat dia sedang menghadapi pesawat Naruto. Dapat terlihat pula dari raut wajahnya yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang jengkel. Jengkel karena terus diganggu oleh pesawat Naruto yang sangat gesit.

"Sialan!" Ujar Gilgamesh. Delapan lingkaran emas muncul dibelakang pesawatnya dan langsung menembakkan puluhan senjata tajam.

Puluhan senjata tajam itu terus mengikuti kamanapun pesawat Naruto pergi layaknya sebuah misil, namun belum ada satu'pun yang berhasil mengenainya.

~duarr! duarr! duarr!~

Senjata-senjata tajam itu berhasil mengenai sesuatu yang sebelumnya ada didalam pesawat itu, yaitu berhasil mengenai suar yang dikeluarkan pesawat Naruto.

Semburan api pada booster pesawat Naruto mengecil dan mengakibatkan kecepatan laju pesawat itu berangsur-angsur melambat.

"Heh! Kau mulai kehabisan bahan bakar rupanya." Ujar Gilgamesh senang, ia'pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu dan langsung menambah kecepatan pesawatnya guna mendekati pesawat Naruto.

Namun, pada saat jarak mereka berdua hanya tingga 5 meter, hal yang tidak di duga-duga oleh Gilgamesh terjadi. Yaitu keluarnya suar bercampur api dari pesawat Naruto.

Gilgamesh tentu saja terkejut dengan hal yang tak di duga-duga itu. "Apa?" Dan karena jarak mereka yang sudah terlalu dekat, Gilgamesh'pun tak dapat menghindar dan akhirnya menabamrak suar itu.

~Duarrr!~

Pesawatnya'pun langsung meledak dan jatuh.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto berada.

~brakh! brukh!~

Aksi saling banting-membanting terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

~brakh!~

Dengan kerasnya Naruto membanting tubuh Lancelot ke sayap kanan pesawat Lancelot, menyebabkan sayap kanan pesawat itu patah dan juga, Lancelot'pun terjun bebas karenanya.

Bukan hanya itu saja, akibat kondisi pesawat yang hanya tinggal satu sayap, tak ayal pesawat itu'pun menukik dan meluncur dengan cepat kebawah.

Naruto melompat dari pesawat Lancelot kearah Lancelot yang sedang terjun bebas. Dari punggung Naruto, keluarlah empat rantai berujung runcing yang langsung melesat kearah Lancelot.

Karena dalam kondisi yang terjun bebas, Lancelot'pun tak dapat menghindar dari jeratan rantai Naruto.

~Tap!~

Si burung api yang di tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang tepat dibawah posisi jalur terjun bebas Naruto.

"Haarrgghhg..." Naruto mengeluarkan geraman sambil menarik tubuh Lancelot dan dengan sekali tarikan,

~brukh!~

Tubuh Lancelot'pun terbang bebas untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya jatuh diatas burung api Naruto.

••••••

•••••••

••••••••

•••••••••

••••••••

•••••••

••••••

•••••

••••

•••

••

•

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kalian masih ingin melawanku?" Tanya Naruto yang telah kembali pada wujud manusianya dan juga baru saja mendarat bersama Lancelot.

"Kau layak menjadi Master kami, Master." Ujar Gilgamesh mewakili kelima servant lainnya sambil membungkukkan badannya dengan tangan berada didada, diikuti oleh kelima servant lainnya.

"Baiklah, berhubung kalian telah bersedia membantuku, maka aku akan memberikan sedikit hadiah kepada kalian." Ujar Naruto sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Tiba-tiba saja terjadi hal yang aneh pada langit malam itu. Cahaya-cahaya berwarna putih berkelap-kelip dilangit, menciptakan sebuah sensasi seperti perang dunia 2, dimana cahaya-cahaya seperti itu biasanya merupakan sebuah ledakan-ledakan bom, entah itu sebuah mortar atau sebuah roket.

Setelah itu, cahaya-cahaya sangat terang sebesar bola tenis berjumalah enam buah turun dari langit menuju telapak tangan kanan Naruto yang terbuka dan berputar diatas telapak tangannya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Arturia dengan tangan yang berusaha menghalau cahaya sangat terang itu masuk kemata berwarna biru hijau miliknya.

"Ini adalah suci yang akan merubah kalian menjadi manusia seutuhnya, dengan kata lain, cahaya ini akan menghidupkan kalian kembaki."

Semua orang yang ada disana'pun terkejut dengan cahaya yang di panggil Naruto. Berbagai macam pertanyaan tiba-tiba saja hinggap dibenak mereka tentang benda itu, seperti dari mana hak itu, apa mungkin ada hal seperti itu kecuali Holy Grail yang mereka ketahui dan sebagainya.

"Tunggu dulu! Bukankah jika kau menghidupkan kami, maka kekuatan khusus kami sebagai servant secara otomatis akan menghilang?" Tanya Arturia.

"Tentu saja tidak, Raja Arthur. Disini aku akan menghidupkan kalian dalam kondisi sebagai servant, maka kekuatan khusus kalian sebagai servant tidak akan menghilang. Beda ceritanya jika aku langsung menghidupkan kalian dalam kondisi mati." Balas Naruto memberikan penjelasan dan setelah itu, keenam cahaya ditangannya bergerak menuju keenam servant didepannya dan memasuki tubuh mereka.

Cahaya yang amat sangat terang menyelimuti tempat itu, dan beberapa detik kemudian cahaya itu meredup, tergantikan dengan penampakan enam servant yang sekarang telah menjadi manusia dengan keadaan yang lebih bugar dari pada sebelumnya dan membawa senjata-senjata khusus mereka dan

Arturia membawa pedang sucinya atau **Excalibur** yang di balut dengan sarungnya, **Avalon.**

Gilgamesh membawa tombak tanpa ujung miliknya yang bernama **Ea.**

Iskandar terlihat sedang berada diatas kereta tempurnya.

Chu Chulain membawa tombak **Gae Bolg.**

Lancelot, memakai full armor berwarna hitam dan memabawa sebuah pedang.

Shay membawa sepucuk senapan shotgun.

"Kami siap menjalankan perintahmu, Master." Ujar mereka serempak.

"Baiklah, untuk debut pertama kita, kita akan mengambil alih **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...The Golden Army!"**

 **|••••••|**

 **|•••••|**

 **|••••|**

 **|•••|**

 **|••|**

 **|•|**

 **.:::::To Be Continued:::::.**

 **A/N :**

 **Pertama-tama, perkenankanlah saya meminta maaf karena... yahh, mungkin pertarungannya terkesan aneh.**

 **Kedua, Apa para reader sekalian menginginkan Naruto memiliki kekuatan berbasis chakra?**

 **Ketiga, apa saja kekuatan itu?**

 **Keempat, mungkin saya tidak akan memberi Naruto doujutsu, karena tanpa itu Naruto sudah dapat membunuh orang dengan tatapannya. (Anda tahukan maksud saya?)**

 **Kelima, sekian dan terima kasih.**


	5. Chapter 5

**.::::The King of All Knights::::.**

••

•

 **Naruto, HS DxD dan Fate/Zero, Fate/Stay Night, serta seluruh unsur anime maupun Film lain yang ada didalam Fict ini bukanlah milik saya, tetapi milik pencipta mereka.**

••

•

 **M {Tidak ada Lemon (mungkin?)}**

••

•

 **Naruto x S...**

•••

••

•

Kuoh Academy. Siapa yang tidak tahu dengan sekolah yang satu ini? Sebuah sekolah yang sangat diidam-idamkan oleh kaum pria untuk masuk kedalamnya. Karena apa? Karena sekolah ini pada awalnya merupakan sekolah khusus untuk kaum perempuan dan baru akhir-akhir ini telah dirubah menjadi sekolah campuran sehingga rasio perbandingan antara murid perempuan dan laki-laki berkisar 8:3.

Hah...Malam ini, mungkin merupakan malam yang sangat buruk dalam sejarah hidup Rias Gremory, seorang perempuan yang paling diidam-idamkan kaum lelaki karena memiliki keindahan tubuh yang melebihi batas normal.

Baiklah kembali kepermasalahan!

Yah. Memang benar malam ini merupakan malam yang sangat buruk bagi Rias Gremory, tapi kenapa? Bukankah malam ini adalah malam yang indah? Dimana pada malam ini bulan tengah bersinar terang-terangnya ditemani oleh ribuan germerlip bintang?

Semua itu hanya berlaku untuk manusia yang berada di luar kompleks Akademi Kuoh, karena yang terjadi di dalam Akademi Kuoh mungkin saja dapat menentukan masa depan dari sosok Rias Gremory. Dimana saat ini ia dan peeragenya atau yang lebih mudah disebut sebagai budak tengah melawan seorang Jendral.

Jendral? Memang apa sulitnya melawan seorang Jendral? Diakan seorang Iblis?

Yah, bagi iblis melawan seorang Jendral Manusia merupakan sebuah hal sepele, namun Jendral yang tengah dilawan oleh seorang Rias Gremory ini merupakan seorang Jendral dari musuh bebuyutan mereka, Malaikat Jatuh

"Hahahaha...Apakah hanya seperti ini kekuatan dari seorang Rias Gremory yang katanya adalah adik dari Maou Lucifer? Heh. Lemah! Kalian semua lemah! Kalian bahkan tidak bisa membuatku berdiri dari Singgasanaku ini." Ujar Jendral Malaikat Jatuh itu dengan sombongnya menghina Rias Gremory yang sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk bertarung.

"Dan juga kau yang ada disana!" Tunjuk Jendral itu pada seorang pria yang memiliki model potongan rambut layaknyan Captain Tsubasa berwarna coklat.

"Apakah kau menyebut dirimu itu seorang Sekiryuutei? Kau hanyalah sampah! Sampah yang hanya bisa omong besar tanpa membuktikan apapun."

"Kalian semua tidak pantas berada disini!" Ujar Jendral itu sambil menciptakan puluhan light spear diatasnya. "Dengan ini, maka Great War jilid 2 akan segera terlaksana. Nikmati rasa sakitnya!" Puluhan light spear itu melesat dengan cepat.

Rias Gremory hanya bisa menatap nanar puluhan light spear itu. 'Apakah, ini akhir hidupku?' Batin nya. 'Jika ini memanglah akhir bagiku maka, seoseorang tolong aku.' Dia'pun menutup kedua matanya, menunggu akhir dari hidupnya dengan pasrah.

~Whuss! duar! duar! duar! duar!~

Tiba-tiba saja ledakan beruntun memasuki semua yang ada disana dan dengan serempak, mereka semua'pun membuka mata mereka.

Jendral Malaikat Jatuh itu pun terkejut bukan main saat melihat puluhan pedang melibas habis semua tombak cahayanya. "Ggrrrrr! Siapa kau! Beraninya kau mengganggu acaraku!" Ujar Jendral Malaikat Jatuh yang memiliki nama asli Kokabiel itu dengan geraman kemurkaan.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, Zasshu!" Ujar sebuah suara menggema ditempat itu dan setelahnya, serpihan-serpihan berwarma emas muncul didepan Rias dan membentuk tubuh seorang pria berambut pirang melawan gravitasi yang memakai zirah perang berwarna emas. Dialah Sang Raja para Pahlawan, Raja kelima Dinasti Uruk, Gilgamesh.

"Sialan! Siapa kau!" Ulang Kokabiel dengan intonasi yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu? Kau tidak perlu tahu!" Balas Gilgamesh.

"Gggrrr! Sialan kau! Cerberus!" Panggil pada sosok penjaga gerbang Nereka yang sedari tadi berada dibelakangnya.

"Hoo...Cerberus, ya. Baiklah, kita lihat, mana yang lebih hebat anjing kampung itu atau Singa milikku. **[Gate of Babylon!]** " Sebuah portal berwaran merah tercipta dibelakang Gilgamesh.

~Grrooaaahhh!~

Dari dalamnya, keluarlah sebuah auman khas yang dimiliki oleh sang raja hutan dan juga hembusan angin yang cukup kuat keluar bersamaan dengan auman itu.

~whuss! brakh!~

Tiba-tiba saja dari dalam portal merah itu keluar seekor singa besar dengan surai berwarna orange kemerah-merahan. Singa itu bukanlah singa sembarangan karena singa itu bukanlah seekor singa biasa.

Kokabiel yang melihat itu langsung membulatkan kedua matanya. "I-itukan, Singa Namea. Da-darimana k-kau mendapatkannya?" Ujar Kokabiel dengan terbata-bata karena terkejut.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu! Sudah sepantasnya seorang Raja memiliki peliharaan yang juga merupakan seorang raja. Serang anjing kampung itu!" Perintah Gilgamesh pada singa peliharaannya itu.

~groooaaaahhh!~ Singa itu mengeluarkan aumannya yang menggelegar sebelum akhirnya maju menerjang cerberus.

"Ne, Zasshu, berhubung aku masih terlalu lelah, aku akan mengakhiri ini dengan cepat."

~grep! grep!~

Tiba-tiba saja empat lingkaran emas muncul dibelakang tubuh Kokabiel dan mengeluarkan empat buah rantai yang langsung melilit kedua tangan dan kedua kaki Kokabiel.

Kokabiel tentu saja terkejut bukan main karena sedari tadi ia tidak merasakan apapun dibelakangnya. "Se-sejak kapan kau melakukannya?"

"Yah, sejak tadi." Balas Gilgamesh sekenanya.

Lima lingkaran emas muncul di belakang tubuh Gilgamesh dan langsung mengeluarkan ujung berbagai macam benda tajam.

"Percuma saja kau mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan rantai itu. Rantai itu bukanlah rantai sembarangan, melainkan rantai Surga yang tidak akan melepaskan apapun yang terjerat olehnya." Tegur Gilgamesh saat melihat Kokabiel yang tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan rantai miliknya.

Kedua mata Kokabiel lagi-lagi melebar. "Ran-rantai Surga! D-dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Kokabiel.

"Biar kujawab sekali lagi, kau tak perlu tahu." Balas Gilgamesh dengan penekanan pada kalimat 'Kau tak perlu tahu.'

"Yeah...Dari pada kau memikirkan tentang hal tak berguna itu, lebih baik kau lakukanlah kegiatan yang lebih berguna, seperti membantuku memilih pedang mana yang akan kugunakan mengalahkanmu."

~jleb! jleb! jleb! jleb! jleb!~

Namun, belum sempat Kokabiel mengeluarkan sepatah kalimat'pun, kelima pedang Gilgamesh telah terlebih dahulu menusuk sekujur tubuhnya.

"Si~Sialan k-kau!" Ujar Kokabiel sebelum tubuhnya melebur menjadi bulu-bulu hitam khas burung gagak.

"Zasshu." Gumam Gilgamesh sembari melihat pertarungan antara peliharaannya dengan hewan peenjaga Neraka. "Sepertinya Anjing kampung itu cukup tangguh untuk melawannya."

"Yah, mungkin sedikit hiburan boleh juga." Ia'pun menciptakan sebuah lingkaran emas secera horizontal yang langsung mengeluarkan singgasana raja berwarna merah emas, ia'pun langsung mendudukinya.

Di tengah asyik-asyiknya menonton pertunjukkan itu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara perempuan memasuki indra pendengarannya.

"Tu-tuan, te-terima kasih telah menolong kami." Ujar suara perempuan itu yang merupakan suara dari Rias Gremory.

"Hm. Aku tidak membutuhkan ucapan terima kasihmu. Lagi pula siapa yang menolong kalian? Aku hanya ingin melindungi semua manusia yang ada di dalam gedung itu. Kalian hanya beruntung karena mendapat pertolongan ku." Balas Gilgamesh dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada pertarungan dua hewan raksasa di depannya.

"Ta-tapi tetap saja, kau telah menolong kami." Ujar Rias masih tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya.

Gilgamesh'pun bangkit dari acara duduknya karena pertunjukkan telah selesai dan mengeluarkan Sang Raja Hutan sebagai pemenangnya.

"Terserah apa katamu, yang pasti aku tidak akan pernah sudi menolong makhluk seperti kalian." Ujar Gilgamesh sebelum tubuhnya melebur menjadi partikel-partikel emas dan menghilang. Hal yang sama'pun juga terjadi pada tubuh Singanya dan juga singgasananya serta senjatanya yang berserakan.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya?" Gumam Rias sambil meperhatikan tempat berdirinya Gilgamesh dengan seksama.

"Rias!" Seru sebuah suara perempuan berasal dari arah belakang Rias.

Rias'pun segera membalik tubuhnya untuk melihat sosok yang memanggil namanya. "Sona." Balas Rias pelan.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau berhasil mengalahkan Kokabiel? Dan juga bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya perempuan berkacamata itu yang ternyata adalah Sona Shitori atau lebih tepatnya Sona Sitri.

"Tidak, ada yang membantu kami tadi dan dialah yang mengalahkan Kokabiel seorang diri." Balas Rias yang kembali menatap tempat berdirinya Gilgamesh barusan.

"Siapa dia?"

"Entahlah. Yang pasti dia sangat hebat karena bisa mengalahkan Kokabiel tanpa bergerak sedikit'pun dari tempatnya berdiri."

Sona yang mendengar itu'pun langsung terkejut bukan main. Mengalahkan Kokabiel tanpa bergerak sedikitpun? Memang sekuat apa orang yang dimaksud Rias barusan?

"Rias, bisa kau jelaskan seperti apa orang yang membantu mu barusan." Ujar Sona menuntut.

Rias mengeryitkan kedua matanya memandang Sona. "Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu? Apa kau juga tertarik menjadikannya sebagai budakmu?"

Sona membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Mungkin saja. Tapi itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah tentang orang itu."

"Hah..." Rias'pun hanya bisa mengehela nafas lelah, ia sangat tahu sifat sahabatnya itu. Sifat yang harus dituruti apa'pun yang ia minta. "Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan menceritakan tentangnya yang yang aku tahu, tapi besok saja karena aku ingin beristirahat."

"Baiklah."

•••••

•••••

•••••

•••••

•••••

•••••

 **|Keesokan Harinya|**

Keesokan harinya, Rias Gremory mendatangi ruang OSIS yang dimana merupakan markas dari Sona Sitri guna menepati janjinya ditemani oleh sang quuen, Himejima Akeno.

"Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan sekarang Rias." Tuntut Sona setelah mereka duduk di sofa.

"Hm, dari mana harus ku menceritakannya?"

"Terserah kau. Kau bisa menceritakan tentang ciri-cirinya, caranya bertarung, jurus-jurusnya."

"Baiklah. Dia adalah seorang pria berambut pirang berdiri, memakai zirah perang berwarna emas."

"Caranya bertarung. Hm, dia tidak bergerak sedikit'pun dari tempatnya, dia hanya menciptakan lingkaran-lingkaran emas di belakang tubuhnya dan menembakkan berbagai macam senjata dari sana, termasuk rantai yang menjerat Kokabiel. Dia mengatakan bahwa rantai yang menjerat Kokabiel itu merupakan rantai Surga."

"Lalu tentang jurusnya. Dia hanya mengeluarkan dua jurus yang pertama adalah lingkaran-lingkaran emas itu dan kedua, kalau tidak salah dia mengucapkan 'Gate of Babylon'."

Sona terlihat memasang pose berpikir keras layaknya seorang profesor. Ia'pun kemudian berjalan menuju rak buku, mengscan judul-judul buku yang ada disana menggunakan jari telunjukkan dan berhenti pada sebuah buku bersampul coklat berjudul 'Gilgamesh'.

"Yang yang sedang kau cari, Sona?" Tanya Rias yang penasaran dengan apa yang dicari oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Gate of Babylon itu, sepertinya aku pernah membaca tentang teknik itu, tapi aku lupa siapa pemiliknya." Jawab Sona sambil terus mengedarkan matanya, mengscan setiap kata yang ada pada buku itu.

"Tidak biasanya kau melupakan sesuatu." Sindir Rias.

"Semua makhluk bisa mengalami hal yang disebuat melupakan sesuatu, Rias." Ujar Sona.

"Ketemu!"

"Benarkah, siapa pemiliknya?"

"Di buku ini dikatakan bahwa Gate of Babylon merupakan teknik yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang manusia. Dan orang itu adalah Gilgamesh, raja kelima dari Dinasti Uruk. Seorang raja yang dimana saat ia memerintah, seluruh dunia berada pada satu kesatuan dan dia yang memimpin." Jelas Sona.

"Masa pemerintahannya membentang dari tahun 2700 SM-2500 SM. Dibuku ini juga dikatakan bahwa ia adalah dua per tiga dewa dan sepertiga manusia."

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Ternyata dia adalah seorang raja dan keturunan dewa. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin bisa hidup selama itu?"

"Entahlah. Kemungkinan terbesar adalah dia dihidupkan kembali oleh seseorang, tapi, aku juga tidak pernah mendengar ada seorang manusia yang bisa menghidupkan manusia lain. Dan mungkin saja pendapatmu tadi juga benar, mengingat ia pernah mencoba melakukan ritual untuk menjadi abadi walaupun ia gagal, namun siapa yang tahu efek dari ritual itu?"

"Andai saja aku bisa mendapatkannya sebagai budakku, peerageku pasti akan menjadi yang terkuat di Underworld." Rias'pun mulai melayang ke alam mimpinya, membayangkan seperti apa jadinya bila ia bisa mendapatkan peerage sekaliber Gilgamesh.

"Sudah kuputuskan, aku pasti akan mendapatkannya sebagai budakku." Ujar Rias bersemangat.

"Aku tidak yakin bahwa kau bisa membuatnya menjadi budakmu, Rias." Ujar Sona.

"Hm, memang kenapa? Aku pasti mendapatkanya dan menjadikannya budakku dengan cara apa'pun itu."

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan seyakin itu, Rias. Alasannya adalah dia sangat membenci iblis, karena iblislah yang telah membuat ritualnya gagal."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan mendapatkannya meskipun harus menyerahkan tubuhku." Sangat keras kepala dan tamak, itulah sifat alami dari seorang iblis.

"Terserah apa maumu. Yang terpenting aku telah memberi tahumu."

 **|Skip Time|**

Tiga hari setelah insiden penyerangan Kokabiel, pemimpin iblis dengan amarah yang sangat tinggi karena ia merupakan seorang Siscon sehingga ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang telah melukai adiknya untuk hidup, meminta kepada pemimpin semua fraksi untuk mengadakan sebuah pertemuan yang akan diadakan di gedung Academy Kuoh.

Dan malam ini, disinilah mereka. Ketiga pemimpin fraksi duduk berdampingan pada meja bundar didampingingi oleh pengawal mereka.

Dari pihak iblis, dihadiri oleh dua pemimpin mereka yaitu Sirzeck Lucifer dan Serafall Leviathan.

Pihak Malaikat jatuh, dihadiri oleh gubernur mereka yaitu Azazel.

Dan terkahir dari pihak Malaikat, dihadiri oleh seraph teringgi, Michael.

"Bisa kau jelaskan Azazel, kenapa bawahanmu menyerang Rias-chan dan Sona." Tanya sang pemimpin akuma, Sirzeck dengan tenang walaupun sebenarnya amarahnya sudah akan meledak.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa disini. Sebaiknya kita dengarkan terlebih dahulu cerita dari adikmu." Ujar Sang Gubernur, Azazel.

"Baiklah. Rias bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi saat Kokabiel menyerangmu."

"Baiklah, Onii-sama." Rias'pun menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi pada saat itu tentang motif Kokabiel menyerangnya yang tidak lain untuk menyulut kembali terjadinya Great War hingga Gilgamesh yang datang dan menghabisi Kokabiel.

"Hm, jadi begitu. Kokabiel menyerang kalian semua untuk menyulut kembali Great War. Dari ceritamu barusan, dapat kusimpulkan bahwa itu merupakan kehendaknya sendiri karena kau tidak menceritakan adanya Malaikat jatuh lain yang terlibat melainkan Exorcist yang telah mencuri ketiga pedang Excalibur."

"Tapi dia itu bawahanmu, Azazel. Dan semua yang dilakukan bawahan adalah tanggung jawab seorang pemimpin!" Ujar gadis bersurai hitam diikat dua, yaitu Serafall Leviathan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku sebagai perwakilan dari Malaikat jatuh mengucapkan permohonan maaf kepada kalian semua atas tindakan Kokabie." Ujar Azazel sambil membungkukkan badanya dihadapan pemimpin fraksi lainnya.

"Fraksi Malaikat juga memohon maaf karena tidak becus dalam mengawasi pengikut-pengikut kami."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan urusan Kokabiel?" Tanya Serafall sedikit berteriak.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Bukannya urusan ini sudah selesai, karena Kokabiel sudah mati." Serafall dibuat bungkam dengan ucapan Azazel barusan.

"Baiklah, kuanggap urusan ini telah selesai. Sekarang kita beralih kepermasalahan kedua tentang ketiga benda peninggalan'nya'." Ujar Azazel "Aku punya saran, bagaimana jika kita menyatukan kembali ketiga benda itu dan menggunakannya sebagai alat untuk menjaga perdamaian yang akan kita bentuk." Sambil memandang sebuah purwarupa berwarna emas yang dibawa oleh Sirzech.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya Azazel sambil meletakkan potongan emas di tengah meja pertemuan.

"Hmm. Jika itu untuk menjaga perdamaian, maka kami fraksi Malaikat akan menyetujuinya." Ujar Michael sambil meletakkan sebuah potongan emas ketengah meja pertemuan itu dan secara ajaib kedua potongan itu menyatu menjadi lingkaran.

"Hah...Baiklah." Ujar Sirzech singkat karena emosinya belum mereda dan meletakkan sebuah potongan emas diatas lingkaran emas itu dan terbentuklah sebuah mahkota.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan mengendalikan mereka semua?" Tanya Michael.

"Siapa yang bisa menggerakkan mereka, maka dialah yang berhak untuk mengendalikannya." Ujar Azazel.

"Baiklah."

Pertama, Azazel mengambil mahkota itu dan perlahan-lahan ia taruh dikepalanya. Tak terjadi apa-apa! "Hm, seperttinya aku tidak ditakdiran untuk mengendalikan mereka semua."

Kedua, Michael yang mencoba. Sama saja, tak terjadi apa-apa.

Dan terkahir, Sirzech. Sirzech'pun mengambil mahkota itu dan dengan perlahan-lahan meletakkannya di atas kepalanya dengan perlahan-lahan pula.

~wuung!~

Bagian dada purwarupa emas itu mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna merah terang. ~tap! tap!~ Atas perintah batin yang diberikan oleh Sirzech, purwarupa emas itu berjalan mendekatinya, sebuah seringai tercipta dibibir Lucifer itu.

~brakh!~

Namun, hal yang tidak diduga-duga terjadi, purwarupa emas itu tiba-tiba saja menebaskan pisau yang terhubung ditangannya pada Sirzech dan menghancurkan meja pertemuan itu. Beruntung bagi Sirzech karena ia berhasil menghindar.

"Apa yang anda lakukan, Sirzech-dono?" Tanya Michael yang juga menghindar.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya, pasukan emas itu bergerak sendiri." Balas Sirzech.

Pasukan emas itu bergerak kembali, berjalan menuju Sirzech.

"Sir! Cepat lepaskan mahkotanya!" Seru Azazel.

"Baiklah." Sirzech'pun segera melepas mahkotanya dan secara otomatis pasukan emas itu berhenti bergerak, terbukti dari cahaya merah yang ada didada pasukan emas itu yang padam.

"Kenapa dengan pasukan emas itu? Kenapa dia tidak bisa dikendalikan?" Tanya Sirzech. Tiba-tiba **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Makhluk seperti mu tidak akan pernah bisa mengendalikan mereka semua, Iblis."**

 **|•••••••••|**

 **|••••••••|**

 **|•••••••|**

 **|••••••|**

 **|•••••|**

 **|••••|**

 **|•••|**

 **|••|**

 **|•|**

 **.::::::To Be Continued::::::.**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Makhluk sepertimu tidak akan pernah bisa mengendalikan mereka semua, Iblis." Seru sebuah suara pria yang entah dari mana asalnya dan siapa yang mengeluarkannya.**

* * *

 **.::::The King of All Knights::::.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Naruto, HS DxD dan Fate/Zero, Fate/Stay Night, serta seluruh unsur anime maupun Film lain yang ada didalam Fict ini bukanlah milik saya, tetapi milik pencipta mereka.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **M {Tidak ada Lemon (mungkin?)}**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Naruto x S...**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

* * *

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu'pun tak ayal terkejut, mereka'pun segera memasang posisi siaga bertarung milik mereka masing-masing. "Siapa kau? Tunjukkan dirimu!" Perintah Sirzech dengan nada yang tenang.

"Tanpa kau minta'pun aku telah menunjukkan wujudku, Iblis." Ujar suara itu lagi dengan posisi yang telah diketahui, yaitu dibelakang mereka semua! Mereka'pun dengan serempak membalikkan badan mereka. Dilahatnya dengan mata mereka seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik memakai jaket kulit hitam layaknya seorang anak motor dan jelana jeans panjang.

"Siapa kau?" Kali ini Azazel lah yang melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Apa kalian telah melupakanku?" Sosok itu'pun malah balik bertanya.

Ketiga pemimpin fraksi yang ada di sana nampak tangah berpikir. Mereka semua tangah memilah-milah beribu-ribu wajah yang pernah mereka lihat dalam otak mereka, namun tak ada satu'pun yang sama satu'pun. "Siapa sebenarnya dirimu, Manusia?" Tanya Sirzech untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hm. Jadi kalian sudah melupakanku. Tak apa, lagi pula itu tidak terlalu penting." Balas sosok itu.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu datang kepertemuan ini, wahai Manusia?" Tanya Sang Seraph dengan ramah, walaupun ia sedang dalam posisi siap bertarung.

"Tujuan ya?" Gumam sosok itu."Hah, bukankah tidak sopan berbicara sambil berdiri, apalagi kalian dalam posisi bertarung. Lebih baik kita mengobrol sambil duduk. **[Trace On]** Sebuah meja bundar dengan empat kursi tiba-tiba saja muncul di ruangan itu menggantikan meja yang sebelumnya telah diancurkan oleh pasukan emas.

Ketiga pemimpin fraksi itu nampak saling memandang sebelum akhirnya mengganggukkan kepala mereka masing-masing dan duduk di kursi ciptaan sosok itu.

"Jadi, apa tujuan mu masuk ke pertemuan ini tanpa ijin?" Tanya Azazel.

"Hm. Tanpa ijin?" Ujar sosok itu dengan nada khas orang keheranan. "Bukankah kalian yang tidak meminta ijin untuk menggunakan tanah ini?" Tanya bailk sosok itu.

"Apa , maksudmu? Aku telah memberikan izin untuk memakai tempat ini sebagai tempat pertemuan." Ujar Sirzech.

"Atas dasar apa kau berani memberi izin memakai tanah ini? Memang siapa dirimu?"

"Karena tanah ini merupakan kekuasaan klan Gremory, dan aku adalah raja iblis Sirzech Lucifer."

"Heh. Bukankah kalau begitu kau tidak berhak member izin untuk memakai tanah ini? Apa selama ini kau pikir tanah ini adalah kekuasaan Iblis?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh, ayolah Lucifer! Kau tidak perlu pura-pura tidak tahu seperti itu!" Ledek sosok itu. "Kalian pasti semua tahukan berada dimana tempat pertemuan ini? Bumi! Dan kalian tahukan bahwa bumi diciptakan oleh Kami-Sama untuk manusia? Jadi, pemilik dari tanah ini dan semua tanah dibumi ini adalah Manusia. Dan kalian sebagai makhluk asing tidak memiliki hak sedikit'pun untuk mengklaimnya sebagai milik kalian." Jelas sosok itu.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu, Manusia?" Ujar Sirzech yang tanggul penahan amarahnya mulai jebol. "Tanah ini adalah tanah kekuasaan iblis klan Gremory, dan akan selalu seperti itu."

~brakh!~

Tiba-tiba saja dari belakang sosok manusia itu muncul sebuah pedang yang meluncur dengan cepat dengan Sirzech sebagai sasarannya, tapi untungnya Sirzech dapat menyadari kedatangan pedang itu sehingga ia'pun dapat menghindarinya.

Suasana kembali tegang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" Ujar Sirzech yang tanggul amarahnya kini telah jebol dan akhrinya ia'pun meluapkan semua amarahnya pada manusia berambut pirang itu.

"Lancang sekali kau!" Balas sebuah suara asing yang bersumber dari belakang tubuh manusia pirang itu. "Lancang sekali kau mengklaim tanah kekuasaan ku sebagai milikmu, Zasshu!" Sambungnya.

~whuss! Duarr! Duarr! Duar! Duarr!~

Puluhan senjata tajam meluncur dengan cepat dari belakang manusia pirang itu. Karena tak mau tertusuk oleh salah satu dari senjata tajam itu, semua yang ada disana'pun mau tak mau harus menghindar kecuali manusia pirang itu.

~Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!~

Semua makhluk yang sebelumnya berada di dalam ruang pertemuan itu berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di halaman Akademi Kuoh.

"Makhluk rendahan seperti mu tidak pantas berada di tanah ku." Ujar seorang manusia berzirah emas yang dengan santainya berdiri pada bekas dinding pertemuan yang telah hancur sambil bersidekap dada.

"Kalian semua baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Azazel dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh mereka semua. "Siapa sebenarnya kalian?! Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba saja menyerang kami?"

"I-itukan." Gumam Rias. Dia'pun berjalan menuju Gilgamesh. "Tu-tuan Gilgamesh, ma-maukah kau men-menjadi anggota keluargaku?" Sungguh tindakan yang sangat bodoh.

"Rias! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kembali kemari!" Seru Sirzech.

"Berani sekali kau!" Gilgamesh'pun menciptakan sebuah lingkaran emas di samping kepalanya. "Berani sekali kau memerintah seorang Raja untuk menjadi budakmu!"

~whuss!~

Sebuah pedang meluncur dengan cepat menuju Rias.

"Rias!" Seru Sirzech.

Entah apa yang ada di kepala Rias, disaat ia melihat sebuah serangan yang pasti akan mengenainya dengan telak, ia tak menghindar dan malah menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

 **[Dragon Shot!]**

~syuut! blarr!~

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah bola energi berwarna hijau meluncur dengan cepat dari arah belakang Rias dan menghantam pedang Gilgamesh, menciptakan sebuah ledakan yang cukup untuk membuat telinga serasa berdenyut-denyut.

~tap!~

Manusia pirang itu mendarat dengan mulus di depan para pemimpin fraksi. "Kita langsung keintinya saja. Alasan kenapa aku datang kemari adalah untuk mengambil kembali apa yang telah menjadi milikku." Ujarnya lalu ia merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan dengan posisi telapak tangan terbuka.

 ** _"Come back to me!"_**

Tiba-tiba saja mahkota yang di genggam Sirzech mengeluarkan cahaya emas dan dengan sendirinya melayang menuju manusia pirang itu.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

~grep!~

Dipegangnya mahkota emas itu dan dengan perlahan diletakkannya mahkota itu pada ujung kepalanya.

 _ **"Your Lord call yau back!"**_

 _ **"The Golden Army!"**_

Ratusan lingkaran berpola aneh berwarna emas tiba-tiba saja muncul di secara horizontal diatas tanah, diatas gedung, bahkan ada yang diatas udara.

~whuss! whuss! whuss!~

Lingkaran-lingkaran emas itu menembakkan sebuah cahaya berwarna emas keatas. ~brakh! brakh! brakh!~ Dan cahaya-cahaya emas itu dengan kasarnya mendarat di belakang manusia pirang itu dan ternyata, cahaya-cahaya emas itu merupakan pasukan-pasukan emas dengan pendar berwarna biru didada mereka.

"Nona, bisakah kau memberikan pedang yang kau bawa itu padaku, atau aku sendiri yang akan mengambilnya darimu." Ujar manusia itu sambil memandang seorang gadis berambut pirang twintail yang berdiri di belakang Michael.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan pedang ini kepadamu." Gadis pemilik nama Irina Shidou itu menjawab dengan tegas.

"Kenapa? Apa alasanmu kenapa tidak bisa memberikannya kepadaku?"

"Aku tidak tau apa tujuanmu. Bisa sajakan kau menggunakan pedang ini untuk berbuat kejahatan." Balas Irina sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada gagang pedangnya.

"Heh." Manusia itu mengeluarkan kekehan pelan. "Aku tahu kau bermaksud baik, nona. Tapi, berikan pedang itu padaku, aku akan janji akan menggunakannya selalu untuk kebaikan."

Irina memicingkan kedua matanya. "Benarkah?"

"Benar. Aku berjanji. Janji seorang ksatria dimana aku tidak akan pernah melanggarnya. Jadi, sekarang kau percaya padaku, nona."

"Hm." Irina memandang pria itu dengan seksama, mencoba mencari celah kebohongan yang mungkin saja ada pada diri pria itu sekecil apapun. "Aku percaya padamu, tapi maaf saja, pihak Gereja tidak mengijinkanku menyerahkan pedang ini kepada siapa'pun." Ujarnya.

Pria itu terlihat menaikkan alis kananya beberapa senti. "Pihak Gereja? Memang apa hubungannya dengan pedang itu?" Tanya pria itu walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu jawabannya. "Apakah pedang itu milik pihak Gereja?"

"Ya."

"Apakah mereka yang memiliki hak atas pedang itu?"

"Ya."

"Apakah pihak Gereja yang telah menariknya dari batu?"

Irina tak bisa menjawab, ia dibuat bungkam seribu bahasa akibat pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pria itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Anak sepuluh tahun'pun mengetahuinya, nona. Semua orang tahu bahwa pedang itu adalah milik seorang Raja. Raja Britania, Arthur. Jadi, bila kau mengetahui legenda itu, maka kau dapat menyimpulkan bahwa pemilik dari pedang itu yang sebenarnya bukanlah pihak Gereja, malainkan manusia yang dapat mencabut pedang itu dari batu."

"Sekarang berikan pedang itu, nona."

 **[Dragon Shoot!]**

Sebuah bola energi berwarna hijau yang dikeluarkan oleh seorang Iblis bergelar Sekiryuutei dengan kecepatan tinggi melesat kearah pria itu. Walaupun pria itu bisa melihat sebuah serangan diarahkan kepadanya, tetapi ia sama sekali tak menunjukkan pergerakan sedikit'pun. Seinci pun!

~tap! Zruuttt! Syuuut!~

Seorang perempuan berarmor besi tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan pria itu dengan membawa sebuah pedang bercahaya emas, dan setelah ia tepat berada di depan pria itu, pedang itu menembakkan sebuah energy berwarna emas layaknya sebuah leser.

~blarr!~

'Energi ini? Sensasi yang sama seperti pedang itu.' Pikir ketiga pemimpin fraksi itu yang pada dasarnya pernah merasakan sensasi dari energi yang kemungkinan besar sama, yaitu pada saat terjadinya Great War.

"HYAHHHH!" Sekiryuutei itu mencoba untuk memukul pria itu.

~cring! Cring! Cring! Grep!~

Namun, belum sempat ia melayangkan pukulannya pada pria itu, sebuah rantai berpendar emas telah terlebih dahulu mengikat tubuhnya dan menahan pergerakkannya. "LEPASKAN AKU, SIALAN!" Teriak Sekiryuutei bernama Hyudou Issei sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya sekeras mungkin, mencoba untuk melepaskan rantai yang mengikat tubuhnya.

"ISSEI! –KUN! –SAN!~ Seru semua teman se klub nya dan beberapa anggota OSIS.

"LEPASKAN, SIALAN!" Teriaknya kembali dengan nafas yang mulai memburu.

"Lepaskan!" Suara Issei dengan suara yang semakin melemah.

"Lepaskan dia, Manusia." Ujar Sirzech murka karena ia melihat didepan matanya sendiri, kaumnya tengah dipermalukan.

"Aku akan melepaskannya setelah urusanku disini selesai, Iblis."

"Sialan kau, Manusia!" Sirzech menciptakan sebuah bola energi berwarna merah-hitam di tangan kanannya. Ia lemparkan bola energi itu kearah pria itu.

Perempuan yang sebelumnya telah melindungi pria itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada pedangnya sambil menunggu bola energi itu berada di jarak ideal tebasannya.

~grep!~ Pria itu menyentuh pundak perempuan yang telah diketahui bernama Arthuria Pendragon itu. "Mundurlah!" Perintahnya sambil melangkah maju kedepannya.

"Tapi, Master~" Arthuria tak sanggup meneruskan perkataannya karena Sang Master telah terlebih dahulu melantunkan mantra.

 _ **"I'am the bone of my sword."**_

 _ **"Iron is my bone, Fire is my blood."**_

 **[Rho Aias!]**

Sebuah bunga besar berwarna merah mekar di depan pria itu dan memunculkan 10 lapis barier lingkaran.

~blaaarrr!~

Ledakan besar terjadi karenanya, menciptakan kepulan asap bercampur debu yang membumbung di tempat itu.

"Aku datang ke tempat ini dengan damai, Lucifer. Tapi, jika kau menginginkan kekerasan, maka aku akan mengabulkannya untukmu." Ujar pria itu yang saat ini telah dapat disimpulkan dari teknik-teknik yang dikeluarkannya bahwa pria itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

 _ **"I am the soul of my sword."**_

 _ **"Sword is my body."**_

 _ **"Unknown defeat."**_

 _ **"Once familiar with the victory."**_

 _ **"If you still want to be with me, my sword."**_

Pedang yang digenggam oleh Irina tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan cahaya putih terang nan menyilaukan mata yang melihatnya.

Sedangkan di pihak Iblis, Sirzech kembali melemparkan bola energi yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya dan juga teman-teman yang seklub dengan Issei saat ini mulai menyerang Naruto dengan berbagai cara.

 _ **"Fight against crime."**_

~sring!~

Tiga orang muncul di depan Naruto dan disamping kiri dan kanan Arthuria. Mereka adalah Chu Chulain yang telah bersiaga dengan tombaknya, Lancelot yang telah memasuki mode mengamuknya, dan juga Iskandar yang telah berada di atas kereta tempurnya.

"Sir, jangan terlalu gegabah mengambil tindakan!" Seru Sirzech mencoba untuk mengehentikan tindakan Sirzech.

Namun, tindakannya tak membuahkan hasil karena Sirzech telah terlebih dahulu melemparkan bola energinya.

 **[Avalon!]**

Sebuah cahaya emas muncul di depan Arthuria dan memunculkan sebuah sarung pedang berwarna emas dengan aksen biru.

"A-apa?" Ujar Sirzech terkejut karena melihat sarung pedang itu dan selain itu, penyebab keterkejutannya adalah karena serangannya memantul dan berbalik arah setelah menabrak sarung pedang itu.

 _ **"To defend the truth."**_

~duarr!~

Ledakan besar terjadi ditempat 3 fraksi itu karena bola energi Sirzech.

"Sudah kubilang jangan gegabah mengambil tindakan, Sirzech!" Ujar Azazel yang kini berada dibalik kekkai putih ciptaan Michael dengan kesal. Gigi Sirzech bergemelatuk.

 _ **"So I prayed to the Creator."**_

"Azazel-dono, apakah kau melihat sarung pedang itu?" Tanya Michael.

"Yeah, itu Avalon."

 _ **"To bring you back to me."**_

"Apakah mungkin dia adalah reinkarnasi dari Raja itu?" Tanya Azazel.

 _ **"And become one again."**_

"Entahlah? Tapi bagaimana bisa ia memiliki Excalibur? Padahal ketujuh pedang itu telah pecah menjadi tujuh bagian." Balas Michael.

 _ **"Excalibur!"**_

"Apa?" Kaget semua yang ada disana.

Pedang yang dipegang oleh Irina'pun mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Irina dengan sekuat tenaga menahannya. "Ugh...Kenapa pedang ini semakin panas saja. Michael-sama, bagaimana ini, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menahannya." Ujarnya.

"Kau boleh melepaskannya Irina." Ujar Michael.

"Ta-tapi."

"Tak apa, lepaskan saja, Irina."

Irina'pun melepaskan genggamannya, membiarkan pedang itu melayang menuju Naruto. Dilihatnya kedua tangannya yang terbakar dan mengeluarkan asap. Tangannya bergetar.

Michael memegang kedua tangan Irina, mengalirkan energinya guna menyembuhkan tangan Irina. "Apa sudah lebih baik?"

"Ha'i." Balas Irina sambil mengangguk.

Pedang itu melayang di atas Naruto, berputar-putar disana.

Tak lama setelah pedang itu berada ditempatnya, datanglah enam cahaya putih yang juga ikut bergabung dengan pedang milik Irina dan berputar-putar disana. Tempat itu seketika berubah menjadi amat terang layaknya pada siang hari karena cahaya yang dikeluarkan ketujuh pedang itu.

Semua pasang mata yang ada disana terbelalak. Melihat bagaimana ketujuh pedang hasil peleburan ketujuh serpihan Excalibur milik Sang Raja berada disatu tempat sambil mengeluarkan aura suci yang begitu kental.

Hal itu'pun tak ayal membuat para iblis disana kesakitan. Tubuh mereka seakan terasa terbakar.

Azazel yang melihat itu segera menciptakan sebuah barier. Sebuah barier yang berfungsi menahan aura suci dari ketujuh pedang itu.

 _ **"Become one again."**_ Ketujuh pedang itu berputar dengan cepat, saking cepatnya sampai-sampai menciptakan sebuah lingkaran cahaya.

~whussss! syutt~ duarrr!~

Lingkaran itu berputar semakin cepat setiap detiknya sebelum akhirnya meluncur kebawah dan mengahantam tanah dengan keras. Kepulan asap tebal tercipta karenanya.

Perlahan-lahan namun pasti, kepulan debu itu mulai menipis dan akhirnya hilang tertiup angin, memperlihatkan sebuah pedang emas dengan aksen-aksen biru dibeberapa bagian dan juga, pedang itu menancap di sebuah batu, seperti pada zaman dahulu, zaman sebelum Raja Arthur mencabutnya.

Naruto maju beberapa langkah kedepan, sehingga kini ia berada di depan semua pasukannya.

"Karena semua ksatria dan raja telah berada di tempat ini, maka aku akan mengenalkannya kepada kalian."

"Yang pertama. Dia, Gilgamesh, Raja para Pahlawan yang menguasai seluruh tanah di bumi ini." Tunjuk Naruto pada Gilgamesh.

"Yang kedua. Iskandar Zulkarnain. Seorang Raja yang kekuasaannya menbentang dari timur sampai kebarat." Naruto menunjuk Iskandar.

"Yang Ketiga. Chu Chulain. Pahlawan Skotlandia. Putra Cahaya Ireland." Naruto menunjuk Chu Chulain.

"Yang keempat. Lancelot Du Lac. Ksatria terbaik yang dimiliki oleh Raja Arthur." Menunjuk Lancelot.

"Dan yang kelima. Arthuria Pendragon, atau mungkin kalian lebih mengenalnya sebagai Raja Arthur. Dialah yang telah mencabut Excalibur dari batunya." Menunjuk Arthuria.

"Selain itu, tujuan ku yang sebenarnya datang ketempat ini adalah untuk menyampaikan beberapa Ultimatum."

"Yang pertama, untuk mu Iblis. Berhentilah mereinkarnasi manusia menjadi budak kalian!"

"Yang kedua, untuk Malaikat Jatuh. Berhentilah membunuh manusia yang memiliki Sacred Gear!"

"Yang ketiga, untukmu Malaikat. Perhatikan para exorcistmu! Jangan biarkan mereka membangkang dan membahayakan manusia lainnya. "

~grep!~

Naruto memegang gagang pedang itu.

~whuss!~

Sebuah gelombang energi muncul di sekitarnya dan memutari tubuhnya dengan cepat. Sebuah armor tercilta karenanya. Armor yang menutupi tubuh Naruto. Armor yang sangat ditakuti oleh ketiga fraksi. Armor yang sebelumnya dipakai oleh Sang Raja.

Naruto perlahan-lahan menarik pedang itu dan setelah berhasil tercabut, Naruto menghunuskan pedang itu kearah tiga fraksi.

"Jika kalian semua tidak melaksanakan ultimatum ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan anggota kalian. Bisa saja mereka mati, atau setidaknya mereka pulang dengan keadaan sekarat dan kemudian mati, atau menghadapi salah satu dari mereka dan pasukan emas. Dan juga, kalian akan merasakan sekali lagi seberapa kejamnya pedang ini."

 **[Trace On!]**

Naruto menciptakan sebuah pedang di tangan kananya. Sebuah pedang dengan ukiran tulisan Cina pada badan pedangnya. "Nona, sebagai ganti pedangmu, ambil ini." Naruto melemparkan pedang itu pada Irina dan berhasil ditangkap. " **Gojian**. Hati-hati saat menggunakannya karena pedang itu sangat tajam. Kau bisa menggunakan pedang itu untuk membelah apapun. Gunakan pedang itu untuk melindungi manusia, Nona."

"Ha'i. Terima kasih tuan."

Setelah memberikan pedang itu, tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba saja memudar dan hilang, diikuti oleh kelima servantnya yang menghilang dengan cara mereka masing-masing dan pasukan emasnya yang tertelan kedalam lingkaran sihir.

* * *

 **|•••••••••|**

 **|••••••••|**

 **|•••••••|**

 **|••••••|**

 **|•••••|**

 **|••••|**

 **|•••|**

 **|••|**

 **|•|**

 **.::::::To Be Continued::::::.**

 **A/N :**

 **Pertama-tama, maafkanlah saya karena membuat Sirzech bersifat sangat ooc.**

 **Kedua, Pedang Excalibur milik Sang Raja bentuknya seperti pedang Excalibur yang dibawa Arthur di Fate/Prototype. Dan juga untuk armor yang dipakai Naruto barusan sama seperti yang dipakai Arthur di Fate/Prototype.**

 **Ketiga, Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Berkomentarlah sebelum kebebasan berkomentar itu dilarang kembali seperti zaman dahulu.**


	7. Chapter 7

**.::::The King of All Knights::::.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Naruto, HS DxD dan Fate/Zero, Fate/Stay Night, serta seluruh unsur anime maupun Film lain yang ada didalam Fict ini bukanlah milik saya, tetapi milik pencipta mereka.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **M {Tidak ada Lemon (mungkin?)}**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Naruto x S...**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

* * *

Banyak orang yang tak tahu. Banyak orang yang tak menyadari. Dan banyak orang yang tak pernah melihat. Padahal sesuatu itu begitu besar, dan begitu megah dan juga berada di dekat mereka. Dan sesuatu itu adalah Kastil.

Sebuah kastil yang berada didalam hutan sebelah barat kota Kuoh. Sebuah kastil yang tidak pernah diketahui kenapa berada di tempat itu dan kenapa dibangun di tempat itu.

Tapi, jika kalian berpikir bahwa kastil itu kosong tak berpenghuni, maka kalian salah besar. Karena sejatinya di dalam kastil itu ada penghuninya. Dan disinilah mereka semua, duduk berdampingan pada sebuah meja bundar. Dimana meja bundar itu konon mempunyai arti tidak ada yang lebih tinggi. Jadi, pada meja bundar itu kedudukan mereka semua menjadi sejajar, walaupun mereka merupakan seorang Raja dan Ksatrianya. Dan meja bundarlah yang digunakan oleh Raja Arthur saat berkumpul dengan para ksatrianya.

"Jadi, setelah kau mendapatkan pasukan emas itu, dan juga pedang suci itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya." Gilgamesh membuka pembicaraan dengan Naruto setelah menghabiskan makannya.

"Hm. Kita akan membuat aliansi dengan beberapa kelompok manusia yang berusaha melindungi manusia dari balik bayangan. Kelompok ini beranggotakan manusia-manusia pemegang Sacred Gear mulai dari yang biasa sampai yang sekelas Longinus. Bahkan pemimpin mereka merupakan pemegang dari True Longinus." Balas Naruto memberikan penjelasan tentang kelompok manusia yang dia maksud.

"True Longinus ya. Aku penasaran dengan kehebatan tombak yang dikatakan sebagai tombak takdir itu. Bagaimana jika tombak itu beradu dengan Gae Bolg milikku ya?" Ujar Chu Chulain sambil memoles tombaknya.

"Tapi sayangnya, kelompok ini saat ini berada dalam genggaman Khaos Brigade, sebuah organisasi teroris yang di dalamnya terdapat berbagai penjahat dari semua fraksi yang ada di muka bumi ini."

Naruto terus menceritakan berbagai macam hal yang berhubungan dengan Hero Factions.

Dan setelahnya, mereka semua pergi berpencar dengan tujuan mereka masing-masing entah apa tujuan mereka, mungkin mencari hiburan? Dan mungkin juga tidur? Entahlah, hanya diri mereka sendiri yang mengetahuinya.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Arthuria Pendragon. Seorang perempuan yang lebih dikenal sebagai Raja Arthur itu kini tengah menyendiri di taman yang dimiliki kastil besar ini. Ia menerawang jauh kedepan, memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Pedang itu, pedang yang dipanggil oleh masternya tadi, ia tidak bisa melupakan itu. Pedang yang begitu ia kenali. Excalibur.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau, Master?" Pertanyaan itu, pertanyaan yang tanpa sadar keluar dari mulutnya ditengah ia sedang berpikir keras tentang masternya.

Ia merasakan hal aneh pada diri Masternya itu. Ia seperti merasakan dirinya ada pada sosok Naruto.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Arthur di dimensi ini masih hidup." Gumam Arthuria menyangkal pemikirannya sendiri.

Tapi, bagaimana dia bisa memiliki Excalibur?

Bukankah sesaat sebelum kematiannya, ia telah mengutus salah satu ksatrianya untuk mengembalikan pedang itu pada wanita penjaga danau.

Bukankah hal yang sama seharusnya terjadi? Mengingat mereka berdua merupakan orang yang sama.

Atau mungkin takdir Arthur di dimensi ini berbeda?

Entahlah. Ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawabannya sebelum menanyakan hal ini secara langsung pada Naruto.

Maka, ia telah memutuskan. Memutuskan bahwa akan menanyakan hal ini secara langsung pada masternya dan menghilangkan semua pemikiran-pemikiran aneh tentangnya.

•••••

~kriet!~

Arthuria membuka sebuah pintu yang merupakan pintu kamar Naruto perlahan tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Dilihatnya sosok Sang Master yang saat ini tengah duduk pada tepi kasur sambil memoles pedangnya yang menurutnya adalah Excalibur walaupun memiliki bentuk dan ukuran yang berbeda dari miliknya.

"Master." Panggil Arthuria.

"Hm. Oh ternyata kau, Arthuria. Masuklah!" Balas Naruto, ia'pun segera menghilangkan pedangnya.

Arthuria'pun masuk kedalam mendekati Naruto. "Duduklah Arthuria!" Ujar Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk kasur disebelahnya.

Arthuria'pun menuruti kemauan Masternya dan duduk disamping Naruto. "Master, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu kepadamu?" Ujar Servant kelas Saber itu.

"Boleh saja, asal kau berhenti memanggilku Master dan panggil saja aku Naruto." Balas Naruto.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Naruto?"

Naruto'pun sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Arthuria. "Me-memang kenapa kau bertanya demikian?" Ujar Naruto gelagapan.

"Apa kau Arthur Pendragon di dimensi ini?" Tanya Arthuria kembali tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto semakin gelagapan di buatnya. "A-apa maksudmu? Ba-bagaimana mungkin Raja Arthur masih hidup di zaman ini? Itu tidak mungkinkan?"

"Kenapa kau memiliki Excalibur?"

"Itu, itu, itu? Hah... Baiklah, aku akan jujur padamu sekarang, sebenarnya, aku adalah...keturunan Raja Arthur di dimensi ini?"

Arthuria memandang wajah Naruto dengan intens.

Karena dipandangi, Naruto'pun menaikkan sedikit alisnya. "Kenapa? Apa kau tidak lercaya dengan ku?"

"Hn."

 **[Trace On!]**

Naruto menciptakan sebuah gulungan berbentuk seperti gulungan yang ada pada abad pertengahan. Dibukanya gulungan itu, memperlihatkan susunan foto lengkap dengan namanya.

"Ini adalah pohon keluarga yang sudah ada sejak zaman Raja Arthur, dan aku ada pada bagian paling bawah. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin aku adalah Raja Arthur."

"Lalu, dengan Excalibur?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang itu adalah warisan yang hilang karena diambil oleh pihak Gereja pada saat keturunan Raja Arthur sebelumnya. Apa kau sudah percaya?"

"Tidak."

"Hah? Kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku, Arthuria?"

"Ada dua hal dalam ceritamu yang berlainan dengan ku. Pertama, aku belum mempunyai anak, jadi bagaimana mungkin aku memiliki keturunan. Kedua, aku telah mengembalikan Excalibur ke penunggu danau, jadi bagaimana mungkin ada yang memiliki Excalibur?"

Naruto semakin gelagapan. "En-entahlah? Mung-mungkin saja takdir Raja Arthur berbeda?"

"Itu tidak mungkin. Karena walaupun jalan cerita hidup yang dilalui oleh dua orang yang sama di dimensi berbeda itu berbeda, beberapa takdir mereka tidak akan berbeda. Sebagai contoh, aku pernah terlibat perang berskala besar dan Arthur di dunia ini pasti juga pernah terlibat perang berskala besar walaupun mungkin perang itu berbeda. Kedua, Arthur pasti sekarat akibat perang itu dan mati selain itu Excalibur juga menghilang untuk selamanya. Disini pedangku menghilang karena telah kukembalikan sedangkan di dimensi ini Excalibur yang asli menghilang digantikan dengan 7 pecahan itu."

"Da-dari mana ka-kau mengetahuinya?"

"Pertapa Merlin."

'Merlin? Pertapa Merlin?' Kedua mata Naruto tiba-tiba saja melebar. 'Sial, bagaimana aku bisa melupakan perkataan pertapa Merlin itu?' Batin Naruto.

 _Flashback._

Hijau, sejuk, dan indah, itulah kata-kata yang sangat pantas untuk menggambarkan keadaan ditempat ini. Tempat hanya berwarna hijau sejauh mata memandang, dengan udara yang masihlah sangat sejuk karena tidak ada mesin berbahan bakar fosil.

Di tempat itu, terlihatlah dua orang pria yang tengah berdiri berdampingan. Orang pertama, seorang pria berarmor berambut pirang dan memakai mahkota dengan sebuah pedang yang dijadikan sebagai tumpuan, dan seorang pria berhoodie putih yang bertumpu pada sebuah tongkat.

"Arthur." Panggil pria berhoodie itu.

"Hm."

"Apakan kau percaya ada kehidupan lain selain kita?" Tanya pria berhoodie itu.

"Apa maksudmu seperti Iblis, Merlin?" Tanya balik Arthur.

"Bukan, bukan itu yang kumaksud. Yang kumaksud adalah kehidupan lain di dunia yang berbeda."

"Entahlah. Memang kenapa kau bertanya hal seperti ini?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu tentang kehidupan di dunia lain selain dunia kita. Dalam konteks ini aku akan memberi tahumu kehidupan yang sama di dimensi berbeda. Apa kau percaya bahwa orang bernama Arthur dan Merlin itu bukan hanya kau saja?"

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar hal yang seperti itu. Tapi mungkin saja ada."

"Kau benar, Arthur. Di dunia ini kita tidak hidup sendiri. Setidaknya ada tujuh dimensi di dunia ini."

"Di setiap dimensi selalu ada kehidupan yang sama dengan dimensi yang lain tetapi dengan jalan cerita yang berbeda dengan beberapa hal yang sama, seperti takdir mereka."

"Jika begitu, semoga saja diriku di dimensi lain tidak mengalami hal yang sama dengan ku." Ujar Arthur sambil memandang langit.

"Hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Arthur. Kau telah ditakdirkan untuk terlibat ke dalam sebuah peperangan, walaupun mungkin peperangan itu berbeda."

 _Flashback End._

"Pasti pertapa Merlin juga pernah mengatakannya padamukan?"

"Hah...Baiklah-baiklah, kau menang dan aku kalah. Aku memang Arthur di dimensi ini."

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih hidup."

"Itu karena aku di beri kesempatan kedua untuk meneruskan kewajibanku yang belum terselesaikan." Ujar Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Arthuria berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kedepan Naruto. "Kalau begitu terima kasih atas informasinya. Maaf jika aku mengganggu waktu luangmu." Ujar Arthuria sambil membungkukkan badannya lalu berjalan keluar.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Arthuria Pov.

~trank! trank! blar! duarr!~

Dimana ini? Tempat apa ini? Kenapa ada suara-suara ini? Suara-suara yang tak pernah bisa ku lupakan. Suara-suara ini seperti saat perang terakhirku. Dimana dalam peperangan itu semua ksatriaku mati, termasuk aku.

Kuedarkan pandangan mataku keberbagai arah. Apa yang kulihat? Darah! Banyak darah berceceran ditempat ini.

"Hyahhh!" Sebuah teriakan masuk keindra pendengaranku. Kuputar tubuhku 45°, dapat kulihat saat ini sesosok makhluk bersayap gagak tengah berlari kearahku dengan membawa sebuah tombak cahaya. Aku memasang kuda-kuda bertarungku, tapi, kenapa aku tidak merasakan pedang dalam genggamanku? Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Kupejamkan kedua mataku. Menunggu dengan pasrah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

1 detik, belum terjadi apa-apa.

2 detik, teriakan itu semakin keras terdengar.

6 detik, ini aneh, kenapa lama sekali? Seharusnya dengan jarak yang hanya beberapa meter dapat di tempuh dalam beberapa detik saja. Ada hal yang aneh. Kenapa suara teriakan itu semakin lama semakin manjauhiku?

~jleb!~

Kubuka kedua mataku kembali. Kubalik tubuhku 180 derajat, dan kulihat Malaikat Jatuh itu tengah ditusuk oleh,,,,,,itukan?

Tuan Lancelot. Apa yang dia lakukan di tempat seperti ini?

Aku berjalan menghampiri Tuan Lancelot. Kulihat dia juga melihat kearahku.

"Arthur!" Ia memanggilku. Aku mencoba untuk membalasnya, tetapi, suara seorang pria telah terlebih dahulu mendahuluiku.

"Lancelot! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyanya sambil berjalan melewati tubuhku. Aku benar-benar semakin bingung sekarang, bagaimana mungkin tubuhku menjadi seperti hologram? Tanpa wujud?

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, Arthur." Balas tuan Lancelot.

Kuperhatikan pria berarmor yang baru saja menembus tubuhku itu dari belakang. Sepertinya aku kenal dengan pria itu. Benar! Tidak salah lagi dia adalah Naruto.

Disaat Naruto dan tuan Lancelot sedang berbicara, tiba-tiba saja dari berbagai arah muncul makhluk-makhluk bersayap kelelawar dan gagak. Iblis dan Malaikat jatuh mengepung mereka.

"Sepertinya tidak akan ada waktu untuk beristirahat. Ayo Lancelot." Ujar Naruto kepada tuan Lancelot yang saat ini posisi mereka saling membelakangi, saling melindungi kemudian mereka melesat kedepan, diarah mereka masing-masing. Menebas satu-persatu musuh yang ada didepan mereka.

Kenapa ini? Kulihat tubuhku perlahan-lahan mulai memudar, kututup kedua mataku. Dan, disaat aku membuka kedua mataku kembali, aku melihat sesosok makhluk bersayap gagak sebanyak enam pasang dengan sebuah tombak yang siap untuk di lemparkan pada seseorang.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada arah tombak yang akan dilemparkan itu. Kedua mataku terbuka lebar, kulihat disana ada tuan Lancelot yang sedang menebas-nebas musuhnya dan ia tidak mengetahui akan sebuah bahaya yang akan datang padanya.

Ku coba memperingatkannya. Aku berteriak, berteriak sekeras yang kubisa memanggil tuan Lancelot, tapi, kenapa suaraku tidak keluar? Kemana perginya suaraku?

Sosok yang kuketahui sebagai Malaikat Jatuh itu melemparkan tombaknya dengan kekuatan penuh. Tepat, pada saat tuan Lancelot selesai menebas musuh terakhirnya, ia berbalik.

~jleb!~

Dan tombak itu tepat mengenai jantung tuan Lancelot.

Malaikat jatuh itu tertawa senang, saking senangnya ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini tuan Lancelot tengah melemparkan pedangnya yang terdapat corak merah itu kearahnya.

~jleb!~

Pedang itu menancap tepat pada kening Malaikat Jatuh itu.

Mereka jatuh bersamaan.

"LANCELOOOOTT!" Kudengar teriakan Naruto dan ia'pun langsung berlari menghampiri tuan Lancelot yang sudah terbaring tak berdaya setelah menebas musuh terakhirnya.

"Lancelot, bertahanlah. Aku bersamamu. Tetap terjaga! Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Naruto sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan tombak yang menancap di dada tuan Lancelot.

"Ar-thur, ji-jika kau ma-masih hidup se-setelah ini. Ja-jangan kubur tu-tubuhku di kuburan ke-cil itu. Ba-bakar tubuhku!" Ujar tuan Lancelot terpatah-patah karena ia sedang menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Kau tidak akan mati, Lancelot. Kau akan tetap hidup." Ujar Naruto yang masih berusaha untuk menghentikan pendarahan di dada tuan Lancelot. Dapat kulihat, dipelupuk matanya terdapat gumpalan air. Dia menangis. Hal itu sama seperti ku saat tuan Lancelot gugur.

"Ta-taburkan a-abuku, di-di pantai ba-barat, Arthur!" Tuan Lancelot akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"LANCELOOOOTTT!" Teriak Naruto sekaras-kerasnya.

Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes, terjun dengan bebas menghantam permukaan tanah yang telah terkotori dengan darah. Aku, aku seperti mengulang masa laluku kembali.

Apa itu? Kulihat energi berwarna kuning keemasan mengelilingi tubuh Naruto. "Kalian. Kalian yang telah membuat manusia menderita. KALIAN HARUS MATI!" Energi berwarna kuning keemasan itu meledak. Membentuk sebuah tubuh raksasa manusia memakai armor ksatria Kerajaan Inggris lengkap dengan helm nya.

"HYAHHHH!" Raksasa itu terus membesar dan Naruto berada di bagian dadanya.

Dia mengamuk! Dia menebas apapun yang ada di depannya menggunakan pedang. Dia menggilas apapun yang ada didepannya. Kecuali Manusia.

Apa itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja dua buah lingkaran besar berpola aneh muncul di langit? Siapa yang mengeluarkannya?

"GROOOAARRGGHHH!" Auman yang sangat keras nan memekakkan teling keluar dari dalamnya dan disusul oleh keluarnya dua ekor naga berwarna merah dan putih.

Siapa yang memanggil mereka? Apa mereka akan membantu Naruto?

~blaarrr!~

Ternyata ekspetasiku salah. Mereka datang ketempat ini bukan untuk membantu Naruto, melainkan untuk menjadikan arena pertempuran itu untuk arena pertarungan mereka.

Pertarungan keduanya berlangsung sangat dahsyat. Saking dahsyatnya, pertarungan mereka sampai-sampai menimbulkan korban dari semua makhluk disana yang sebelumnya bertarung.

Ada apa ini? Tubuhku kembali memudar dan lama-kelamaan menghilang.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka semua diam?

~trank! trank! trank!~

Siapa itu yang bertarung? Kualihkan pandanganku pada sumber suara pedang itu. Itukan Naruto. Siapa yang tengah dihadapinya itu? Tapi, bila dilihat-lihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya dia berada di pihak Malaikat.

"Kenapa?" ~trank!~ Tanya Naruto sambil menebaskan pedangnya ke arah sosok itu. "Kenapa Kau selalu membuat manusia menderita?" ~trank!~ Ia terus menghantamkan pedangnya pada pedang yang digunakan oleh sosok itu

"Apa kau membenci kami?" Pertanyaan itu dengan mudahnya keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Sosok itu tak menjawabnya, ia hanya memberikan senyum yang tak pernah luntur darinya.

~Jleb! brukh!~

Suara tusukan dan suara besi yang berjatuhan terdengar setelahnya. "Kenapa kau tak menjawab?" Tanya Naruto kembali sambil berlutut dibelakang pedang yang ia tancapkan ditanah.

Apa yang sebenarnya yang Naruto pikirkan? Kenapa Naruto malah berlutut dihadapan musuhnya?

Dapat kulihat air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya setelah mengatakan semua itu.

~Pluk!~

Sosok itu menyentuh surai pirang Naruto. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi disana? Kenapa mereka tidak saling menyerang?

~Whuss! Jleb!~

Tiba-tiba saja pandangan mataku menangkap sebuah anak panah berlapis energi hitam yang meluncur dengan cepat melewati Naruto. Seketika itu pula kedua mata Naruro melebar selebar-lebarnya saat melihat anak panah itu menancap tepat pada jantung sosok itu.

"Ka-Kami-Sa-Sama!" Kedua mataku langsung melebar selebar-lebarnya saat mendengar apa yang Naruto ucapkan.

"Wahai Sang Raja!" Seru Kami-Sama dengan lancar walaupun jantungnya telah tertusuk panah Demonic Power. "Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa Kulakukan untuk umat ku yang paling sempurna, Manusia." Tubuh Kami-Sama mengeluarkan cahaya yang teramat terang dan tak lama kemudian tubuhnya hancur, melebur menjadi serpihan-serpihan cahaya kecil yang bergerak entah kemana.

Air mataku secara spontan kembali jatuh menghantam tanah bernoda darah itu. Jadi ini yang dimaksud Naruto saat itu, Kami-Sama, sosok yang menciptakan alam semesta beserta isinya ini, mati?

I-ini tidak mungkin kan?

"I-ini ti-tidak benar!" Ujar Naruto dengan nada ketidak percayaan tersirat disetiap katanya. "I-ini pas-pasti bohongkan?"

"Satu-satunya harapanku dan rakyatku,,,,,,,,,,,,mati?" Ratap Naruto sambil memerhatikan lekat-lekat tempat berdirinya Sang Harapan beberapa detik lalu.

Naruto kemudian bangkit berdiri dengan perlahan menghadap pasukan Malaikat yang menundukkan kepala mereka, mereka menangis! Menagisi kepergian AYAH mereka. "Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian!" Ujar Naruto sembari memegang gagang pedangnya dan dengan perlahan ia menarik pedangnya dari tanah.

"Kalian yang telah membuat rakyatku berada dalam penderitaan, dan kalian juga yang mengambil satu-satunya harapan kami." Naruto mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi manantang langit.

"Wahai pedang suci dengarkanlah permintaanku ini!"

 _ **"Dibelakang ku, makhluk-makhluk penuh dosa berdiri."**_

 _ **"Dengan seluruh jiwaku."**_

 _ **"Aku memohon kepadamu."**_

 _ **"Hancurkan! Musnahkan! Dan kirim para pendosa itu ke tempat penyiksaan abadi!"**_

 _ **"Excalibur!"**_

~Whuss!~

Naruto berbalik dan melesat dengan cepat menuju kearah barikade Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh dengan pedang yang memancarkan cahaya putih menyilaukan mata diikuti oleh pasukan emasnya dan pasukan Manusianya yang tersisa.

Kulihat Malaikat Jatuh tidak tinggal diam, mereka segera menciptakan ribuan bahkan jutaan Light Spear diatas mereka. Sama dengan Malaikat Jatuh, para Iblis'pun juga menciptakan serangan jarak jauh mereka.

~whuss!~

Malaikat Jatuh dan Iblis mulai melemparkan serangan mereka kearah Naruto dan Pasukannya.

~splash! splash! splash!~

Naruto menggunakan pedangnya untuk menangkis semua serangan yang mengarah kepadanya dan ajaibnya, semua serangan yang ia tangkis dengan pedangnya seketika lenyap. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat, apakah ini kekuatan sejati dari Excalibur?

Satu persatu Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh seketika lenyap tatkala terkena tebasan pedang Sang Raja.

~Jleb!~

Mataku kembali melebar saat melihat sebuah tombak cahaya menembus armor besi Naruto dan menancap di paha Naruto.

Bagaimana mungkin? Jika armor yang digunakan oleh Naruto sama sepertiku, bukankah armor itu akan mementalkan setiap serangan yang mengenainya?

Walaupun kakinya telah tertusuk tombak cahaya, dan juga tombak itu masih menancap di kakinya, Naruto masih terus berlari dan menebaskan pedangnya.

~Jleb!~

Kembali, sebuah tombak cahaya menembus armor besi Naruto dan menancap didada kirinya.

~Jleb! jleb! jleb! brukh!~

Secara refleks aku langsung menutup mulutku menggunakan kedua tanganku, saat menyaksikan di depan mataku sendiri pemandangan yang tak manusiawi. Puluhan tombak cahaya itu menancap pada tubuh Naruto begitu juga dengan pasukannya yang gugur dengan banyak tombak cahaya menancap di tubuh mereka. Air mataku lagi-lagi terjun bebas dari pelupuk mataku.

Aku melihat perlahan-lahan kedua mata Naruto mulai menutup. Jangan-jangan tutup matamu! Aku mencoba memanggil Naruto memaksa suaraku untuk keluar walaupun pada akhirnya tidak bisa keluar. Indra pendengaranku kembali menangkap suara Naruto walaupun sangat lemah.

 _ **"Wahai pedang suci!"**_

 _ **"Dengarkanlah permintaan terakhirku ini!"**_

 _ **"Tolong! Tolonglah kami!"**_

 _ **"Tolong bebaskan pasukanku dari penderitaan!"**_

 _ **"Dan juga, tolong musnahkanlah seluruh pendosa!"**_

 _ **"Seluruh pendosa yang ada ditempat ini!"**_

 _ **"Seluruh pendosa yang menyebabkan rakyatku menderita!"**_

 _ **"Dan, seluruh pendosa yang membunuh Harapan kami!"**_

 _ **"Sebagai gantinya,"**_

 _ **"Aku berikan seluruh jiwaku, kepadamu."**_

 _ **"Ex-Calibur!"**_

~bummm!~

NARUTO!

••••••

••••••

••••••

••••••

••••••

Arthuria Pov End.

 **"NARUTO!"**

* * *

|••••••••••|

|•••••••••|

|••••••••|

|•••••••|

|••••••|

|•••••|

|••••|

|•••|

|••|

|•|

 **TBC.**

 **Sekedar pemberitahuan.**

 **Markas yang akan digunakan Naruto bentuknya seperti kastil keluarga Einzbern.**

 **Dan juga, inisial "S" itu bukanlah nama aslinya, melainkan julukannya.**

 **Dan juga, soal prinsip dimensi itu jangan terlalu dipikirkan karena itu hanyalah karanan saya semata.**


	8. Chapter 8

**.::::::The King of All Knights::::::.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Naruto, HS DxD dan Fate/Zero, Fate/Stay Night, serta seluruh unsur anime maupun Film lain yang ada didalam Fict ini bukanlah milik saya, tetapi milik pencipta mereka.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **M {Tidak ada Lemon (mungkin?)}**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Naruto x S...**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

"NARUTO!" Arthuria terbangun dari tidurnya sambil meneriakkan nama Naruto, padahal Naruto sendiri sudah berada di sebelahnya karena sedari tadi ia mendengar suara Arthuria yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya.

"Arthuria, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Panggil Naruto.

"Hah...hah...hah...hah...NARUTO!...hah...NARUTO!...hah..." Panggil Arthuria dengan nafas yang memburu, ia belum mengetahui bahwa Naruto telah berada di depannya. Kedua buah pupil matanya terlihat lebih kecil dari biasanya, menandakan bahwa ia belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya.

"Arthuria, bangunlah!" Seru Naruto sambil mengguncangkan pelan tubuh Arthuria, mencoba menyadarkan Arthuria dari pengelihatan buruk yang dialaminya.

Arthuria tak membalasnya, ia masih terus saja meneriakkan nama Naruto dengan nafas yang masih terengah-terangah. Karena merasa khawatir dengan kondisi yang dialami oleh 'dirinya itu', Naruto'pun memiliki inisiatif untuk menyadarkannya.

~plak!~

Dan inisiatif itu adalah menampar pipi Arthuria. Hal itu'pun ternyata berhasil, terbukti dari ukuran pupil mata Arthuria yang kembali keukuran semulanya.

"Na-Naruto." Ujar Arthuria dengan suara pelan. Air mata mengumpul di pelupuk matanya, siap untuk menjatuhkan diri dari sarangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan~~~"

~grep!~

Belum sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Arthuria telah memotongnya terlebih memeluk tubuhnya. Memeluknya erat-erat seolah ia tak ingin melepaskannya kembali.

Dia menangis! Dia menangis di pelukan itu.

Karena merasa kondisinya belum kondusif untuk menanyakan suatu hal, Naruto'pun akhirnya membalas pelukan Arthuria, memberikannya ketengan lewat pelukan itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Arthuria berhenti mengangis, tetapi, ia belum melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padamu, Arthuria?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara selembut yang ia bisa.

"Aku melihat semuanya." Balasnya pelan.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Kau. Kau dan pasukanmu dan juga perang itu."

"Kau dan pasukanmu yang di bantai di tempat itu."

"Dan juga, kematian Kami-Sama."

Naruto'pun cukup terkejut dibuatnya, ia tak menyangka bahwa Arthuria akan melihat masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang sekuat tenaga ia jaga kerahasiaannya dari orang lain.

Tapi, bagaimana Arthuria bisa melihat masa lalunya? Bukankah ia telah menghidupkannya menjadi manusia seutuhnya? Dan itu artinya ia telah memutuskan ikatan antara Servant dan Master, tapi bagaimana bisa? Apakah hubungan antara servant dan master tidak bisa diputuskan?

"Kau melihatnya semua? Dari awal sampai akhir?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hm." Gumam Arthuria yang dapat diartikan sebagai jawaban ya oleh Naruto.

"Tak apa, tapi kau jangan beritahukan ini pada yang lainnya! Kau bisakan?"

"Sayangnya itu tidak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Saber, Arthur Pendragon." Ujar sebuah suara entah dari mana. Tak lama kemudian, serpihan-serpihan emas berkumpul menjadi satu membentuk tubuh seorang Gilgamesh yang memakai, hm? (Seperti di Fate/Stay Night U B W).

Secara refleks kedua manusia yang sama itu melepaskan pelukan mereka.

~brakh!~

Pintu kamar itu di dobrak dengan kasarnya, membuat suara yang pastinya akan membuat orang sakit gigi marah-marah. "Yo! Arthur dan Arthuria Pendragon." Sapa Sang Pelaku pendobrakan pintu itu yang tak lain adalah Iskandar yang saat ini memakai kaos putih dengan gambar permukaan bumi di dadanya dan celana jeans panjang.

"Kau juga, Iskandar." Ujar Naruto terkejut. Setidaknya sudah ada tiga orang yang telah mengetahui masa lalunya.

"Bukan hanya mereka, Master, atau lebih tepatnya Raja Arthur Pendragon." Chu Chulain muncul di kamar itu.

Naruto semakin terkejut. Empat orang sudah mengetahui masa lalunya saat ini.

"Sialan kau, Arthur. Kau membuatku mengingat hal memalukan itu lagi." Ujar seseorang pria yang baru saja keluar dari lubang hitam (maaf) dengan nada kesal , dia lah Lancelot.

"Aku tidak terkejut, Lancelot. Kau memang telah mengetahui masa laluku."

"Jangan lupakan aku, Arthur Pendragon." Ujar sebuah suara pria dan tak lama kemudian munculah Shay yang selalu saja mengenakan jubah hitam.

"Hah. Jadi kalian semua telah mengetahuinya ya." Ujar Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan juga sambil menghela nafas lelah. Sia-sia sudah.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cao Cao, siapa yang tidak mengenal Manusia yang satu ini. Seorang Manusia yang dikenal sebagai salah satu teroris paling berbahaya karena ia begabung dengan organisasi teroris terbesar saat ini, Khaos Brigade. Selain itu ia jugalah seorang Manusia yang tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh siapa saja yang merendahkan kaumnya, itulah yang menyebabkan dirinya sangat ditakuti oleh ketiga Fraksi.

Hero Faction, Fraksi yang didirikan oleh Cao Cao dengan menghimpun manusia-manusia pengguna Sacred Gear kelas biasa hingga kelas Longinus. Tujuan Fraksi ini hanya satu, yaitu melindungi melindungi manusia.

Tombak takdir, siapa yang tidak mengetahui perihal tombak ini? Tombak yang dikatakan dapat membunuh Tuhan, kasta tertinggi dari semua Longinus, True Longinus. Dan juga, tombak inilah yang membuat Cao Cao sangat ditakuti musuh-musuhnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau berhasil menyelamatkan manusia itu?" Tanya Cao Cao yang saat ini duduk di singgasananya kepada bawahannya.

"Kami berhasil menyelamatkannya dari iblis yang berusaha mereinkarnasinya, tuan." Balas bawahan itu sambil menunduk hormat.

"Lalu, apakah dia mau bergabung dengan kita?" Tanya Cao Cao kembali.

"Ha'i. Dia ingin bergabung dengan kita."

"Baiklah kau boleh beristirahat sekarang." Bawahan itu pergi meninggalkan Cao Cao.

~Sring!~

Tiba-tiba saja, seorang Manusia bersurai pirang mengenakan pakaian layaknya anak motor muncul di depan Cao Cao.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Cao Cao dengan posisi siaga dengan tombak takdirnya, sama dengannya, dua orang yang diketahui adalah bawahan Cao Cao juga memasang posisi siaga.

"Tenanglah, pahlawan. Aku tidak ada niat jahat datang kemari. Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan mu." Jawab Manusia itu yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto sambil mendudukan dirinya di lantai tempat itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Cao Cao kembali tanpa menurunkan kesiagaanya.

"Yah, tentang manusia. Sebelumnya, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

Cao Cao'pun akhirnya menurunkan sedikit kesiagaanya dan kembali duduk di singgasananya. "Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Aliansi."

"Aliansi?"

"Ya, aku ingin mengajakmu untuk beraliansi dengan ku untuk melindungi manusia."

"Apa untungnya aku beraliansi dengan mu?"

"Yah, setidaknya kau akan mendapat sedikit keuntungan karena aku memiliki pasukan yang sedikit lebih banyak darimu?"

Cao Cao'pun terkekeh. "Benarkah? Tunjukkan sepuluh dari mereka di hadapanku."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan terkejut saat melihat mereka, Cao Cao."

[Trace On!]

Naruto memunculkan sebuah mahkota di kedua tangannya dan langsung memakaikannya di kepalanya.

~Whuss!~

Sebuah gelombang energi menyelimuti tubuhnya, membentuk sebuah armor besi berwarna putih-biru. Di belakangnyanya, tiba-tiba saja tercipta sepuluh buah lingkaran sihir berpola aneh yang langsung memunculkan 10 pasukan emas.

Cao Cao yang melihat itu'pun cukup terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Dia tahu orang itu, orang itu adalah orang di kabarkan telah 'mencuri' seluruh pasukan emas dari tangan ketiga fraksi yang sebelumnya tertidur di Underworld.

"Kau, jadi kaulah orang yang telah mencuri seluruh pasukan emas saat pertemuan itu." Ujar Cao Cao.

Naruto terlihat menaikkan sedikit alisnya. "Mencuri?" Mencuri? Oh ayolah! Apakah tidak ada kata yang cocok selain 'mencuri'? "Siapa yang mencurinya? Aku tidak mencurinya, aku hanya mengambil kembali apa yang telah menjadi milikku." Ujar Naruto menyangkal ucapan Cao Cao, yah walaupun sebenarnya ucapan Cao Cao tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"Menjadi milikmu? Berarti kau adalah~~" Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Naruto telah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau pasti berpikir aku adalah Raja Arthur bukan? Maka kau benar. Benar-benar salah maksudku. Coba kau pikirkan, bagaimana mungkin Raja Arthur masih bisa hidup sampai saat ini dan masih muda pula."

Cao Cao nampak memasang pose berpikir layaknya orang pintar. (bukan dukun). "Hm. Hm. Kau benar juga, bagaimana mungkin Raja Arthur masih hidup sampai sekarang, kecuali jika dia di reinkarnasi menjadi Iblis atau'pun Malaikat." Dan Cao Cao'pun dengan gampangnya percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto. Sungguh, sebuah alibi yang sangat bijak?

"Bagaimana, kau mau beraliansi dengan ku? Atau mungkin masih ada syarat lain di dalam otakmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak ingin beraliansi dengan orang yang lemah, jadi kau harus bisa mengalahkanku terlebih dahulu. Jika kau berhasil mengalahkanku, aku tidak akan menjadi aliansimu, melainkan bawahanmu." Ujar Cao Cao sambil mengacungkan tombaknya kearah Naruto.

"Ne~ Bukankah seorang, Lancer seharusnya melawan orang yang juga seorang Lancer." Sebuah suara muncul berbarengan dengan munculnya seorang pria biru yang juga mengacungkan sebuah tombak berwarna merah kearah Cao Cao sambil menyeringai.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Cao Cao.

"Dia adalah temanku, dan kau akan mengetahuinya setelah bertarung melawannya Cao Cao." Bukan pria biru yang kita ketahui adalah Chu Chulain yang menjawab melainkan Naruto.

"Apakah dia kuat?" Tanya Cao Cao meremehkan.

"Sangat." Balas Naruto kembali, singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Georg tolong transfer kita semua kedimensi mu." Perintah Cao Cao pada bawahannya yang memakai kacamata kotak.

"Baiklah, Cao Cao. [Dimension Lost!]" Kabut asap tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menyelimuti semua orang yang ada di sana. Dan detik berikutnya.

"Hm, sepertinya tempat ini cocok." Ujar Chu Chulain sambil memperhatikan daerah sekitarnya yang hanya berupa lahan kosong tanpa rumput, tanpa pohon, tanpa serangga, atau lebih tepatnya tanpa kehidupan kecuali mereka. Hanya ada batu dan pasir di sepanjang mata memandang.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Chu Chulain sambil memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

"Kapanpun." Cao Cao'pun juga memasang kuda kuda bertarungnya.

Mereka berdua saling memandang, saling memicingkan mata, saling menyeringai dan pada hitungan ketiga yang dilakukan oleh Naruto,

~whuss!~

kedua nya langsung melesat dengan cepat kearah musuh masing-masing.

~trank! trank! trank!~

Benturan-benturan dua logam silih berganti memasuki indra pendengaran para penonton hanya berselisih sepersekian detik dari benturan sebelumnya.

Chu Chulain melihat ada sedikit celah pada diri Cao Cao, ia'pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dengan menyabetkan tombaknya ke perut kanan Cao Cao.

~trank!~

Namun Cao Cao telah mengetahuinya terlebih dahulu dan sebelum tombak Chu Chulain mengenai perutnya, Cao Cao telah menahannya menggunakan tombak takdirnya itu.

~whuss tap!~

Keduanya melompat mundur beberapa meter.

"Ternyata aku salah menilaimu. Kau hampir mengenaiku tadi." Ujar Cao Cao.

"Hm, apakah kau akan seyakin itu setelah kau menerima ini?"

~whuss!~

Keduanya'pun kembali melesat. Adu tombak kembali terjadi, bahkan lebih brutal dari yang sebelumnya.

~crash! crash!~

Lengan kanan Chu Chulain terkena sayatan tombak takdir dan pada detik berikutnya, pipi kiri Cao Cao yang terkena sayatan tombak merah Chu Chulain.

"Hahahahaha...Aku tidak pernah merasakan gairah bertarung seperti ini. Kau memang lawan yang sepadan untukku." Ujar Cao Cao disela-sela adu tombak mereka.

"Kau juga. Kau juga adalah lawan terkuat kedua yang pernah kulawan." Ujar Chu Chulain.

~whuss!~

Cao Cao menghunuskan tombaknya keperut Chu Chulain. ~trank!~ Namun Chu Chulain langsung membelokkan tombak Cao Cao dengan tombaknya.

Kembali, Cao Cao menghunuskan tombaknya secara brutal kearah Chu Chulain, namun berkat refleks yang telah terlatih sejak lama, Chu Chulain'pun dapat menghindarinya dengan menggerakakkan tubuhnya ke kanan, ke kiri, ke atas, dan ke bawah, selain itu ia juga membelokkan arah tombak Cao Cao.

~trank!~

Dengan kekuatan penuh, Chu Chulain membelokkan tombak Cao Cao sehingga tombak itu berbelok sangat jauh, ditambah Cao Cao hanya memegangnya dengan satu tangan dan itu'pun tangan kiri, alhasil Cao Cao'pun kesulitan untuk mengembalikan tombaknya keposisi semula.

Sebuah seringai kembali tercipta di bibir Pahlawan Skotlandia itu karena berhasil menciptakan sebuah celah yang cukup besar pada diri Cao Cao, ia'pun segara memanfaatkan kesempatan emas itu, dengan cepat ia menyabetkan badan tombaknya keperut kiri Cao Cao dan alhasil Cao Cao'pun terpental jauh kekanan.

~jleb! zruutt!~

Cao Cao menancapkan tombaknya ketanah guna mengerem dan menghentikan acara betputar-putarnya.

Darah segar keluar dari sudut bibir Cao Cao tak lama setelah ia berhasil menapakkan kedua kakinya di tanah.

"Hebat. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya dan kau adalah manusia pertama yang berhasil membuatku kewalahan." Puji Cao Cao sambil menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau juga. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah bersusah payah seperti ini untuk mengalahkan seseorang, dan kau adalah orang ketiga yang berhasil membuatku kewalahan." Balas Chu Chulain memuji kehebatan Cao Cao.

Sementara itu ditempat para penonton, terlihat bawahan Cao Cao yang bernama Georg itu memasang ekspresi orang terkejut. "Siapa sebenarnya dia? Dia bahkan bisa membuat Cao Cao kewalahan seperti itu." Tanya Georg pada Naruto yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya setelah ini, Pahlawan." Jawab Naruto.

Kembali kepertarungan.

Kedunya terlihat kembali melakukan adu tombak. Cao Cao terlihat lebih cepat dari pada sebelumnya sedangkan Chu Chulain terlihat kewalahan menghadapinya.

Adu tombak itu berlangsung sangat lama, kedua kubu telah terlihat mengalami hal yang di sebut sebagai kelelahan. Luka-luka sayatan hampir terpahat di seluruh tubuh mereka.

~whuss! tap!~

Chu Chulain melompat beberapa meter kebelakang.

"Ne~ Blue Man, apakah kau bisa menahan yang satu ini?" Tombak Cao Cao terlihat mengumpulkan energi pada ujung mata tombaknya. Lama-kelamaan energi itu semakin membesar.

"Jadi kau berpikir akan mengakhiri ini dengan cepat, huh? Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Chu Chulain memasang kuda-kuda yang berbeda dari sebelumnya dengan mata tombak yang berada di bawah.

~whuss!~

Ujung mata tombak Chu Chulain menyemburkan energi berwarna merah dengan intensitas besar.

"Bersiaplah, Blue Man!"

"Kaulah yang seharusnya bersiap, Pahlawan!"

~syuut!~

Tombak Cao Cao menembak energi yang telah dikumpulkannya layaknya sebuah senjata laser.

[Gae Bolg!]

Ujung tombak Chu Chulain juga menembakkan sebuah energi berwarna merah namun, energi merah itu masih menyatu dengan tombak nya.

Energi merah itu bertabrakan dengan laser Cao Cao. Terlihat energi merah itu seperti termakan laser Cao Cao.

Apakah Chu Chulain akan kalah? Melihat bagaimana energi dari tombaknya itu termakan oleh laser Cao Cao.

Sebuah seringai tercipta dibibir Chu Chulain dan pada detik berikutnya, laser Cao Cao tiba-tiba saja menghilang! Sehingga memberikan jalan bagi energi merah itu untuk menjangkau Cao Cao.

Cao Cao'pun sangat terkejut dibuatnya. Ia'pun berusaha untuk menghindar dari energi merah itu namun,

~jleb!~

energi merah itu telah terlebih dahulu menusuk dada kiri bagian atasnya.

Chu Chulain dengan segera mengangkat tombaknya, menyebabkan energi berwarna merah dan juga Cao Cao terangkat.

~brakh! brakh! brakh~

Ia menghantamkan Cao Cao pada permukaan tanah dan batu yang ada di tempat itu berulang kali.

~brakh!~

Dan akhirnya Ia'pun menjatuhkan tubuh Cao Cao di depannya. Dilihatnya kondisi Cao Cao yang sangat memprihatinkan. "Pengalamanmu masih kurang untuk melawanku, nak. Kau harus berlatih kembali." Ujar Chu Chulain mengeluarkan kata-kata bijaknya.

"Hah...Hah...Hah...Gae Bolg hah...tombak yang membalikkan sebab dan akibat...hah...Apa kau adalah pahlawan Skotlandia Chu Chulain...hah...hah..." Ujar Cao Cao dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Kau benar." Balas Chu Chulain.

"Yah, sepertinya ini sudah berakhir." Ujar Naruto sambil berjalan menghampiri kedua Lancer itu ia terlihat membawa sebuah botol kecil berisi air.

Setelah sampai didekat mereka, Naruto'pun meneteskan setetes air yang ada di botol itu pada Cao Cao.

Keajaiban terjadi! Tubuhnya kembali seperti sediakala, luka-luka yang sebelumnya ada ditubuhnya tiba-tiba saja hilang entah kemana.

Hal yang sama'pun terjadi pada tubuh Chu Chulain dimana di setiap lukanya tiba-tiba saja terhapus dan hilang, armornya'pun kembali seperti sediakala.

"Terima kasih untuk air mata Phoenixnya." Ujar Cao Cao sembari bangkit berdiri.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau beraliansi denganku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Yah, sesuai janjiku. Aku akan menjadi bawahanmu."

"Georg, kembalikan kita semua!" Perintah Cao Cao.

"Baiklah." Kabut asap kembali menyelimuti tubuh semua orang yang ada disana dan mentransfer mereka kembali ketempat semula.

••••

"Selamat datang di markas kami, Cao Cao." Ujar Naruto sesaat setelah memasuki pintu kastilnya. Dibawanya Cao Cao menuju ruang pertemuan yang telah terdapat 5 orang yang duduk menunggu di meja bundar.

"Duduklah, Cao Cao!"

"Yo! Jadi kau orangnya. Kalau begitu, perkenalkan aku adalah Sang Raja Penakluk Iskandar." Ujar Isakandar memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Cao Cao." Balas Cao Cao.

"Gilgamesh."

"Lancelot Du Lac."

"Saber, apakah kau ada pertanyaan yang ingin kau tanyakan pada kami?"

Cao Cao'pun terkejut saat mendengar perkenalan singkat itu. Oh, ayolah, siapa yang tidak akan terkejut saat didepannya ada banyak pahlawan yang telah menjadi legenda? Mungkin dia adalah orang bodoh yang tidak terkejut.

"Ba-bagaimana ka-kalian semua masih hi-hidup?" Tanya Cao Cao.

"Bukan masih hidup, kami semua sebelumnya telah mati kemudian dihidupkan kembali." Jawab Chu Chulain yang kemudian duduk pada salah satu kursi di meja bundar itu.

"Dihidupkan? Siapa yang bisa melakukannya? Apakah kalian direinkarnasi menjadi iblis? Tapi sepertinya aku tidak merasakan aura iblis dari kalian."

"Dia tepat dibelakang mu, Cao Cao." Jawab Saber

Cao Cao'pun menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang. Dilihatnya Naruto yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. "Ja-jadi kau yang menghidupkan mereka."

"Yah. Bisa dibilang begitu."

 **|•••••••••|**

 **|••••••••|**

 **|•••••••|**

 **|••••••|**

 **|•••••|**

 **|••••|**

 **|•••|**

 **|••|**

 **|•|**

 **.::::::To Be Continued::::::.**

 **A / N:**

 **Pertama, saya mau bertanya, ini tentang S G Canceler, apakah Rizevim harus menyentuh musuhnya terlebih dahulu untuk menghilangkan kekuatan musuhnya / atau bisa dari jarak jauh?**

 **Kedua, saya mau minta tolong. Bagi semua Reader yang mengetahui anime yang ada pedang Excaliburnya kecual dan Fate/Series tolong beritahu saya.**

 **Ketiga, Sekian dan Terima Kasih untuk para reader yang mau menjawabnya.**


	9. Chapter 9

**.::::::The King of All Knights::::::.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Naruto, HS DxD dan Fate/Zero, Fate/Stay Night, serta seluruh unsur anime maupun Film lain yang ada didalam Fict ini bukanlah milik saya, tetapi milik pencipta mereka.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **M {Tidak ada Lemon (mungkin?)}**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Naruto x S...**

 **••**

 **•**

 **A/N yang AMAT SANGAT PENTING SEKALI : Demi kelanjutan cerita, Saya berubah pikiran, disini saya tidak jadi menghilangkan karakter dari HS DXD yaitu Arthur Pendragon.**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

* * *

~Brakh!~

"APA? SELURUH PASUKAN EMAS TELAH DICURI OLEH MANUSIA KATAMU?!" Teriak seorang pria sambil menggebrak meja didepannya, nada kemarahan sangat jelas terasa di setiap katanya.

Sedangkan orang yang ditanyai hanya diam di tempat duduknya sambil memegangi keningnya.

"BAGAIMANA KAU DAPAT MEMBIARKAN HAL ITU TERJADI?! KAU INI LUCIFER, SIRZECH!" Bentak orang tua itu lagi. "Kita tidak bisa tinggal diam. Kita harus membuat pembalasan pada makhluk rendahan itu." Ujar pria tua itu lagi dengan nada yang mulai tenang. "Apa kalian setuju?"

Hampir seluruh pria tua di ruang pertemuan itu menganggukkan kepala mereka pertanda mereka setuju dengan usulan pria tua itu. Hal yang berbeda ditunjukkan oleh empat orang yang masih muda diruangan itu.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian berempat?" Tanya pria tua itu lagi.

Keempat orang itu terlihat berpikir.

"Apa lagi yang kalian pikirkan? Kita hanya perlu menyerang mereka dan mengambil kembali pasukan kita."

~brakh!~

"TUTUP MULUTMU PAK TUA! KAU TIDAK TAU APA YANG SEDANG KAMI ALAMI. KAU TIDAK TAHU MUSUH SEPERTI APA YANG KAU ANGGAP LEMAH ITU."

~brakh!~

"APA KAU TAKUT DENGAN MAKHLUK RENDAHAN SEPERTI MEREKA! DIMANA HARGA DIRIMU SEBAGAI LUCIFER, HAH?!" Amarah pria itu'pun meledak kembali.

"Excalibur."

"Heh. Memang berapa yang dia miliki?"

"Satu."

"Satu? Seorang Lucifer sepertimu takut hanya dengan satu pecahan Excalibur? MAU TARUH DIMANA HARGA DIRIMU, DIMANA KAU MAU MENARUH HARGA DIRI KAUM IBLIS, HAH?"

"Satu dalam artian menyatu. Dia telah menyatukan ketujuh pecahan Excalibur menjadi satu kembali seperti milik Raja itu. Selain itu, pasukannya terdiri dari raja-raja dan ksatria masa lalu."

Pria tua itu'pun langsung bungkam dibuatnya. Tak ada sepatah kata'pun yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah Lucifer itu menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kita harus memiliki sebuah strategi untuk melawannya. Kita harus kembali bersatu dengan golongan Old Satan, hanya itu kesempatan kita untuk melawannya." Ujar Sirzech.

•••••••

•••••••

•••••••

•••••••

Ophis, siapa yang tidak mengenal nama itu? Nama yang amat sangat ditakuti oleh tiga fraksi utama dan siapa saja yang mengetahui tentangnya. Pemilik gelar Ouroboros Dragon ini digadang-gadang memiliki kekuatan yang katanya setara dengan Great Red.

Pendiri sekaligus pemimpin organisasi teroris terbesar, Khaos Brigade saat ini tengah bertarung. Bertarung melawan bawahannya sendiri yang memberontak.

Sementara itu, diluar Kastil Ophis, terlihat sedang dalam kondisi sangat kacau. Dimana di tempat itu tengah terjadi pertarungan yang cukup besar antara bawahan Ophis yang memberontak melawan Hero Faction dan pasukan Naruto.

Selain itu, di tempat pertarungan itu juga terlihat sesosok yang sangat mencolok karena hanya berupa tengkorak yang terbakar. Dia terlihat tengah menyeret dua buah rantai yang berwarna aranye menyala seperti baru saja dipanaskan. Ia sabetkan kedua rantai itu kearah musuh-musuhnya dan seketika itu'pula musuh-musuhnya langsung menjadi batu dan hancur.

Pertanyaannya, kenapa pasukan Naruto bisa terlibat kedalam permasalahan internal Khaos Brigade itu?

Jawabannya.

Flashback.

"Jadi, apa kau mengetahui alasan mengapa Khaos Brigade di bentuk, Cao Cao?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, sebelumnya Khaos Brigade adalah organisasi yang dibentuk oleh Ouroboros Ophis dengan tujuan untuk membantunya mengalahkan Great Red dan mengambil alih celah dimensi." Balas Cao Cao.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa mereka sering melakukan teror?"

"Sebenarnya dalang dibalik semua teror yang dilakukan Khaos Brigade bukanlah Ophis, melainkan Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Dialah yang selama ini mengendalikan Khaos Brigade, dan Ophis hanyalah sebuah alat baginya untuk mengumpulkan anggota."

"Dalam rentang waktu seminggu dari sekarang, Rizevim berniat untuk melakukan pemberontakan dengan tujuan untuk mengendalikan Ophis guna memicu terjadinya Great War."

"Mengendalikan Ophis ya."

Flashback end.

~whuss!~

Api pada tengkorak berjalan itu semakin lama semakin mengecil dan akhirnya padam, digantikan dengan sosok Naruto yang memakai armor silver-birunya.

Kelima ksatrianya bergerak menghampiri nya setelah menyelesaikan pertarungan mereka dengan musuh mereka masing-masing.

"Bagaiamana keadaan kalian?" Tanya Naruto.

"Heh. Kau terlalu meremehkan kami, Arthur." Jawab Gilgemesh.

"Tidak, aku hanya memastikan. Dan juga, jangan panggil aku Arthur. **[Trace On!]**." Setelah mengucapkan itu, sebuah palu besar tiba-tiba saja muncul diatas kepala Naruto. "KU SERAHKAN SEMUA YANG DISINI PADAMU, CAO CAO!" Teriak Naruto pada Cao Cao yang jaraknya cukup jauh.

"KAU BISA MENGANDALKAN KU, NARUTO." Balas teriak Cao Cao sambil mengayunkan tombaknya ke musuh-musuhnya.

~whuss! blarr!~

Palu itu meluncur dengan cepat dan menghantam pintu besar kastil megah itu dan menghancurkannya.

Pertarungan di dalam kastil itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti tatkala semua yang ada disana mendengar bunyi ledakan besar itu. Dilihatnya pintu kastil yang terselimuti oleh asap bercampur debu.

Salah satu kubu pemberontak memperhatikan kepulan asap itu dengan seksama sampai-sampai ia memicingkan mata. Dilihatnya sebuah bayangan benda berkuran kecil. Semakin lama, bayangan kecil itu semakin membesar dan tak lama kemudian, bayangan itu bertambah banyak.

Kedua bola mata pemberontak itu seketika melebar. "MENGHINDARRRRR!" Teriaknya.

~whusss! jleb! jleb! jleb!~

Puluhan, tidak! Ratusan senjata tajam keluar dari kepulan asap itu, menghujani setiap makhluk yang tak sempat menghindar dan menciptakan barier pertahanan.

Kepulan asap'pun menghilang karena senjata-senjata itu dan digantikan dengan visual 6 orang yang memiliki perbedaan sangat mencolok.

Sosok pertama, seorang pria memakai armor silver-biru. Kedua, seorang perempuan berarmor silver-biru. Sosok ketiga, seorang pria berarmor emas-merah. Sosok ketiga, seorang pria berotot menaikki kereta perang dan memakai armor coklat-merah. Sosok keempat, pria beramor biru-silver. Dan sosok kelima, seorang prajurit kerajaan Britania abad pertengahan berarmor besi hitam.

Yap, mereka adalah Naruto, Arthuria, Gilgamesh, Iskandar, Chu Chulain, dan juga Lancelot.

"SIAPA KALIAN?" Tanya salah satu pemberontak dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang marah karena banyak teman-temannya yang mati hanya dalam satu kali serangan berjumlah banyak.

"Bertobatlah terlebih dahulu jika kau ingin mengetahui siapa kami sebenarnya. Tapi, untuk ukuran seorang pendosa sepertimu itu adalah sesuatu yang amat mustahil, jadi bersiap-siaplah!" Ujar Naruto memperingati para pendosa itu.

"BERSIAP UNTUK APA HAH!"

~jleb!~

Kepala pemberontak itu langsung berlubang tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan teriakannya.

Bagaimana bisa? Yah, kata-kata itulah yang mungkin saja hinggap di benak para pemberontak. Mengapa bisa begitu? Karena kepala pemberontak itu tiba-tiba saja berlubang. Berlubang secara tiba-tiba tanpa ada yang mengetahui penyebabnya dan siapa pelakunya.

"Bersiap untuk itu." Lanjut Naruto.

~jleb! jleb! jleb!~

Kembali, tiga pemberontak tiba-tiba tumbang dengan kening yang berlubang tanpa diketahui siapa pelakunya.

Pemberontak-pemberontak yang lain'pun semakin terkejut dengan itu. Tubuh mereka bergetar karena ketakutan. Mereka takut karena mungkin saja hal itu selanjutnya akan membuat mereka mati.

"Dari pada kalian menunggu kematian kalian dengan ketakutan seperti itu, lebih baik kalian hadapi yang satu ini!"

Gilgamesh maju beberapa langkah. "Bersiaplah, Zasshu!" Puluhan lingkaran emas muncul di belakang tubuh Gilgamesh.

"APA YANG KALIAN TUNGGU? CEPAT HABISI MAKHLUK-MAKHLUK RENDAHAN ITU!" Teriak salah satu pemberontak yang diketahui adalah pemimpin dari kelompok mereka.

~jleb!~

Tiba-tiba saja kening yang diketahui sebagai pemimpin kelompok pemberontak itu berlubang. Darah segera mengalir dari lubang itu dan menetes, mengotori lantai kastil itu.

"HYAAAAA!" Pemberontak-pemberontak itu dengan gemetaran melemparkan serangan mereka kearah Naruto dan pasukannya berada.

~whuss! whuss! whuss!~

Gilgamesh'pun juga menembakkan senjata-senjata tajamnya.

"Hei, apakah kalian tidak mau bersenang-senang dan membiarkan mereka berdua bersenang-senang?" Tanya Naruto sambil menciptakan pedang kembar di kedua tangannya.

"Tanpa kau tanyai'pun kami semua akan melakukannya, Master." Balas Chu Chulain yang tengah mengambil ancang-ancang dengan tombaknya.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kalian tunggu? Habisi pendosa-pendosa itu!" Naruto dan keempat ksatrianya maju menyerang para pendosa yang ada di depan mereka.

Pertarungan itu hanya memakan waktu yang bisa dibilang singkat, karena yang mereka lawan masihlah pemberontak kelas bawah.

••••

••••

••••

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini!" Ujar sebuah suara datar perempuan

"Dan melewatkan semua kesenangan ini? Kurasa itu tidak bisa." Balas seorang pria berarmor putih dengan sayap mekanik di punggungnya sambil menghajar musuh-musuhnya.

"Wkakakaka...Kami juga tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan bersenang-senang dengan mereka sendirian, Ophis-Sama." Ujar se? Sesosok kera sambil menyabetkan tongkatnya yang bisa memanjang ke musuh-musuhnya.

"Hah...Terserah apa kalian." Ujar Ophis sambil menghela nafas lelah.

~sring!~

Tiba-tiba saja ditempat itu bermunculan ratusan pasukan tulang belulang dari dalam lantai kastil itu.

"Hah...Kapan ini berakhir?" Ujar seorang pria berambut pirang sambil menghela nafas lelah melihat musuh-musuh nya kembali bermunculan setiap kali ia menghancurkannya.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh, Onii-san!" Balas seorang perempuan yang bertarung disebelah pria itu.

~Brummm! pletak! pletak! pletak! pletak!~

"Hah...Sekarang apa lagi yang akan datang?"

"Entahlah, yang pasti sesuatu itu sedang melaju dengan cepat kemari."

"HIIIIIIIII! HAAAAAA! HAAAAAA!"

~BRAKH!~

Seketika pintu besar dan temboknya hancur karena didobrak atau lebih tepatnya ditabrak oleh sebuah motor berapi dan sebuah kereta tempur yang ditarik oleh, hm... dua ekor sapi? Mungkin dua ekor kerbau? Dan mungkin juga dua ekor banteng? Entahlah, hanya Kami-Sama dan penunggangnyalah yang mengetahui itu.

Kedua kendaraan berbeda zaman itu dengan cepat berputar mengitari kelompok kecil milik Ophis, menimbulkan sebuah lingkaran api bercampur petir yang semakin lama semakin membesar.

Tak mau terpanggang di dalam lingkaran api itu, Ophis'pun segera menciptakan sebuah kekkai berwarna ungu guna melindungi dirinya dan kelompok kecilnya yang masih loyal.

~whuss!~

Lingkaran api-petir itu semakin lama semakin besar hingga membentuk pusaran api yang menyapu apa'pun yang dilewatinya. Pasukan-pasukan tulang belulang yang terlahap pusaran api besar itu seketika hancur! Hancur menjadi butiran-butiran kecil abu.

Keduanya berhenti setelah pasukan-pasukan tulang itu dirasa telah hancur tak bersisa, keduanya'pun berhenti, menyebabkan pusaran api-petir itu perlahan-lahan mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Ophis dengan nada datarnya.

"Yo! Perkenalkan, Akulah Sang Raja Penakluk, Iskandar Agung!" Seru si penunggang kereta tempur sambil memamerkan otot-otot tangannya.

~Tap!~

Si penunggang motor turun dari motornya. **"Come back to Dimensional Gap!"** Seru tengkorak berapi itu dengan suara berat monsternya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ophis.

 **"Kembali kecelah dimensi, sekarang!"** Ulang makhluk itu.

"Memang kenapa aku harus kembali? Lagi pula aku tidak ingin tinggal bersama Baka Red di sana."

"Kau~~"

~Bumm!~

Sebuah ledakan energi tiba-tiba meledak dari belakang kastil itu dan ledakan energi itu telah sukses memotong perkataan tengkorak panas itu.

 **"Kita lanjutkan nanti."** Tengkorak panas itu kembali menaikki motornya. Dia putar gas motor itu sekuat-kuatnya dan melaju dengan cepat diawali dengan standing.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan, Ophis?" Tanya sosok berarmor putih.

"Kita juga kesana!" Jawab Ophis dan pergi meninggalkan kelompok kecilnya menggunakan lingkaran sihir.

"Lagi?"

••••

••••

••••

••••

Sementara itu di belakang kastil Ophis, atau lebih tepatnya di danau belakang kastil Ophis, terlihatlah sesosok makhluk berbentuk abstrak dengan banyak tentakel gurita di tubuhnya.

 **"What the fuck is that?"** Gumam Naruto dengan suara monster kebingungannya.

"Caster." Desis Iskandar sambil memperhatikan monster besar di depannya.

 **"Maksudmu?"**

"Dialah yang menjadi pemenang di Holy Grail War keempat."

 **"Bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah Saber memiliki sebuah jurus pemusnah masal?"** Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Tangan kiri nya tersegel saat pada saat itu sehingga ia tidak bisa memanggil Excalibur."

 **"Begitu ya."**

~whuss!~

Tentakel besar monster itu menyerang Naruto dan Iskandar. Keduanya'pun dengan segera menghindar.

"Bukankah kau juga memiliki jurua pemusnah anti material?" Tanya Iskandar sambil menghindari setiap tentakel monster itu.

 **"Begitulah, tapi aku tidak bisa menggunakannya karena aku belum mendapatkan Avalon."** Balas Naruto.

"Jadi, hanya Saber yang dapat melakukannya."

 **"Begitulah."**

 **[Trace On!]**

Dua buah pedang berpendar orange yang terhubung dengan rantai tercipta di kedua tangan Naruto setelah ia turun dari motornya. Ia lemparkan kedua pedang itu tentakel monster yang ingin menghantamnya.

~crash! crash! crash!~

Ketiga tentakel itu terpotong. Naruto kemudian membelokkan arah pedangnya guna memotong tentakel yang lain.

~crash! crash! crash! grep!~

Dan setelah ia memotong tentakel-tentakel itu, ia'pun menarik pedangnya tentakel-tentakel monster itu yang mengluarkan tentakel-tentakel baru menggantikan tentakel yang telah terpotong.

 **"This will be long."** Gumam Naruto.

"HAAAAAAA!" Dilihatnya Iskandar yang tengah terbang dengan kereta tempurnya sambil menebas-nebas tentakel monster itu.

Naruto'pun kembali melemparkan pedangnya saat melihat banyak tentakel tengah menuju kearahnya.

~Sring!~

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berpola naga yang menggigit ekornya tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang Naruto, memunculkan seorang perempuan berpakaian gothic.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Ophis pada Naruto yang tengah mengendalikan pedangnya.

 **"Monster."** Balas Naruto.

~sring!~

Tiba-tiba saja di samping Ophis munculah sebuah lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan kelompok kecilnya.

"A-apa itu?" Tanya perempuan berambut hitam di kelompok itu.

 **"Monster."** Jawab Naruto dengan suara monsternya.

"Apa-apaan jawabanmu itu." Ujar Ophis yang merasa kesal dengan jawaban yang diberikan monster itu.

 **"Pergi dari sini dan kembalilah ke celah dimensi!"** Balas Naruto yang sangat melenceng dari pertanyaan.

"Sudah kubilang, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Balas Ophis sembari mengumpulkan energi ditangannya. Ia arahkan energi berwarna ungu-hitam itu kearah monster itu. Sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta di depan tangannya. Dan...

~Bumm! whuss!~

Sebuah tembakan energi seperti laser berwarna ungu-hitam besar meluncur kearah monster itu dan berhasil menciptakan sebuah lubang besar menganga pada tubuh monster itu.

"Selesai." Ujar Ophis datar dan membalik tubuhnya, ia hendak pergi dari meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **"Stop! Look that!"** Cegah Naruto.

Ophis'pun kembali membalik tubuhnya dan ia ciptaannya pada tubuh monster itu dengan cepat pulih dan akhirnya menutup kembali.

Ophis nampak terkejut dengan hal itu walaupun ia berhasil menutupinya dengan wajah datarnya.

Iskandar mendaratkan kereta tempurnya di sebelah Naruto. "Kau perlu serangan anti material yang melebihi atau setidaknya sama dengan ukuran tubuhnya." Ujar Iskandar.

"Begitu ya. Aku perlu waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengeluarkannya." Balas Ophis.

 **"Kalau begitu siapkanlah! Kami semua akan melindungimu."** Ujar Naruto.

~Sring! trank!~

Tiba-tiba saja sesosok perempuan berarmor hitam-silver muncul di depan Naruto dan langsung menghantamkan sesuatu yang sepertinya terbuat dari logam ke Naruto, tetapi untungnya Naruto dapat menyadari kedatangan perempuan itu menahan serangannya.

Iskandar yang melihat itu'pun terkejut, terlebih saat ia melihat perempuan yang menyerang masternya itu.

"Sa-Saber?"

* * *

 **|•••••••••|**

 **|••••••••|**

 **|•••••••|**

 **|••••••|**

 **|•••••|**

 **|••••|**

 **|•••|**

 **|••|**

 **|•|**

 **.::::::To Be Continued::::::.**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Pertama, saya ingin meminta maaf kepada para reader karena chap ini sangat pendek.  
**

 **Kedua, Saya tidak jadi menghilangkan karakter HS DXD yaitu Arthur Pendragon.**

 **Ketiga, Untuk dua fict lainnya akan saya up setelah berakhirnya UN.**

 **Keempat, Sekian dan Terima Kasih.**

* * *

 **Berkomentarlah sebelum kebebasan berkomentar itu dilarang kembali  
**


	10. Chapter 10

"Kalau begitu siapkanlah! Kami semua akan melindungimu." Ujar Naruto.

~Sring! trank!~

Tiba-tiba saja sesosok perempuan berarmor hitam-silver muncul di depan Naruto dan langsung menghantamkan sesuatu yang sepertinya terbuat dari logam ke Naruto, tetapi untungnya Naruto dapat menyadari kedatangan perempuan itu menahan serangannya.

Iskandar yang melihat itu'pun terkejut, terlebih saat ia melihat perempuan yang menyerang masternya itu.

"Sa-Saber?"

* * *

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

 **.::::::The King of All Knights::::::.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Naruto, HS DxD dan Fate/Zero, Fate/Stay Night, serta seluruh unsur anime maupun Film lain yang ada didalam Fict ini bukanlah milik saya, tetapi milik pencipta mereka.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **M {Tidak ada Lemon (mungkin?)}**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Naruto x S...**

 **••**

 **•**

* * *

"Sa-Saber?" Ujar Iskandar dengan sangat terkejut. Sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Sang Raja Penakluk itu. 'Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah ia adalah teman? Kenapa dia menyerang temannya sendiri?'. Selain itu, sebuah jawaban juga tiba-tiba saja muncul di kepala Sang Raja Penakluk itu. 'Apakah mungkin ia sedang dikendalikan?' Yah, menilik dari perubahan fisik pada diri Arthuria yang berubah, serta tatapan matanya yang kosong.

"NARUTO! WASPADALAH TERHADAP SABER! SAAT INI IA TENGAH DIKENDALIKAN OLEH SESEORANG!" Teriak seorang pria yang ternyata adalah Chu Chulain dari atas kastil Ophis.

Benar! Ternyata dugaannya tepat sasaran. Tapi, sebuah pertanyaan kembali muncul di kepala Sang Raja Penakluk itu. 'Siapa yang bisa melakukannya?'.

"Arthuria!" Panggil Naruto dengan suara monsternya sambil menahan serangan Arthuria.

~trank!~

Naruto melompat kebelakang guna melepaskan diri dari Arthuria. Namun, baru saja Ia menapakkan kedua kakinya diatas tanah, Arthuria langsung menyerangnya secara brutal.

~trank! trank! trank!~

Arthuria terus menerus menyerang Naruto, akan tetapi Naruto terus menerus menahan serangan Arthuria, ia tak pernah sekali'pun menyerang Arthuria karena ia takut. Takut jika ia akan melukai dirinya yang lain itu.

Sembari menghindari dan menahan serangan yang diberikan Arthuria, Naruto memacu otak di dalam tengkorak panasnya itu untuk berputar dan mencari cara guna menghentikan Arthuria tanpa melukainya.

"Rider! Untuk sementara kuserahkan yang ada disini padamu." Ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah." Balas Rider sambil menebas tentakel monster itu.

Naruto kemudian berlari dengan cepat menjauhi Arthuria. ~Suuuiitt!~ Ia bersiul dengan kencangnya memanggil sesuatu.

~brummmmm!~

Dan sesuatu itu adalah motornya. Motor yang sebelumnya diam terparkir bergerak sendiri mengejar tuannya. Naruto melompat kebalakang dan mendarat tepat diatas motornya dan 'kabur' dengan motor itu.

Arthuria'pun berlari mengejar Naruto. Ia kejar Tengkorak panas itu dengan berlari hingga sampailah ia di jalan raya yang ramai akan kendaraan. Ia berhenti di tengah-tengah jalan raya itu, memandangi setiap kendaraan yang mengarah padanya. Hingga sampailah sebuah motor berjenis Harley Davidson berwarna hitam.

Arthuria berlari kearah motor itu.

~teeeeettt!~

Pengendara motor itu'pun membunyikan klakson motornya sepanjang-panjangnya memperingati Arthuria untuk menyingkir dari lajurnya.

Arthuria tak menggubrisnya, ia terus saja berlari dan...

~bugh!~

Menjatuhkan pengendara moge itu dengan kedua kakinya dan mengambil alih motornya. Ia putar gas motor itu dan memacunya hingga kecepatan maksimal.

[Invicible Air!]

~whuss!~

Energi berwarna hitam menyelimuti motor itu dan perlahan-lahan membentuk armor besi. Ia tambah lagi kecepatan motor itu hingga melebihi batas maksimal kecepatan motor berjenis seperti, mengebut mengikuti jejak terbakar Naruto yang masuk kedalam hutan.

"Hebat. Tak kusangka ia bisa menaikki motor secepat itu." Ujar Naruto saat ia melihat Arthuria yang saat ini sudah berada di belakangnya. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan ini, Arthuria."

~whuuss! brummm!~

Kobaran api di motor Naruto semakin besar, menyebabkan kecepatan motor itu bertambah berkali-kali lipat dan memperlebar jaraknya dengan Arthuria.

Tak mau kehilangan jejak Naruto walaupun kemungkinan besar jejak Naruto tidak akan hilang, Arthuria'pun segera menambah kecepatan motornya.

Aksi kejar-kejaran berlangsung cukup lama karena medan yang dipilih Naruto cukup atau mungkin sangat menyulitkan Arthuria seperti saat ini, mereka berdua sedang melakukan aksi kejar-kejaran secara vertikal menaiki sebuah tebing dan setelah sampai diatas, mereka kembali turun ke bawah secara vertikal dan terus berlanjut.

Hingga saat ini keduanya telah sampai di sebuah tempat yang hanya ada bebatuan-bebatuan besar.

Naruto turun dari motornya dan membiarkan motornya itu pergi memasuki celah bebatuan dan ia'pun pergi entah kemana.

Sementara itu, Arthuria'pun akhirnya sampai ditempat Naruto sebelumnya berada. Ia edarkan kedua pandangan mata kuningnya keberbagai arah guna mencari keberadaan Naruto, namun itu sia-sia saja karena Naruto tak ada di tempat itu.

Ia'pun akhirnya kembali menjalankan motornya memasuki celah batu yang cukup lebar itu dengan perlahan mengikuti jejak yang ditinggalkan motor Naruto. Ia ikuti terus jejak yang ditinggalkan Naruto itu sembari mengedarkan pandangannya kekanan dan kiri hingga pada suatu ketika ia tak sengaja menangkap sebuah kobaran api yang membumbung tinggi.

Ia'pun berjalan menuju tempat kobaran api itu. Dilihatnya ternyata sosok yang diincarnya saat ini tengah duduk diatas motornya membelangi sebuah batu besar yang menutup jalan celah batu.

~Brumm! brumm! bruuuummmmm!~

Ia pacu kecepatan motornya hingga batas maksimal, berusaha untuk mengalahkan Naruto dengan cara menabraknya.

~cring! cring! cring!~

Namun tiba-tiba saja dari arah samping kanan dan kirinya muncul banyak rantai berujung tajam yang hendak menusuknya.

Karena tak ingin mati tertusuk, Arthuria'pun melompat dari motornya sembari mengeluarkan pedang Excaliburnya yang saat ini berwarna hitam-silver-merah. Ia hendak menebas Naruto saat itu juga.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja 3 buah lingkaran sihir disamping kanan-kiri dan bawah Arthuria mengeluarkan sinar merah dan seketika itu pula tubuh Arthuria berhenti diudara.

Dengan perlahan-lahan dan sangat hati-hati, Naruto dengan perintah batin menurunkan tubuh Arthuria sembari ia berjalan mendekatinya dan berhenti tepat didepan Arthuria.

Ia tatap kedua manik kuning Arhuria itu dengan kedua lubang matanya.

 ** _"Look in to my eyes!"_** Perintah Naruto.

 _ **"That body is not yours."**_

 _ **"Whoever you."**_

 _ **"You are a sinner."**_

 _ **"Your soul is stained blood creatures innocent ."**_

 _ **"Look deep in to my eyes!"**_

 _ **"Release the Arthuria body!"**_

 _ **"And feel their pain!"**_

Sementara itu disuatu tempat, terlihatlah seorang perempuan memakai jubah ungu tengah memandangi sebuah bola kristal.

 ** _"Look in to my eyes!"_**

 _ **"That body is not yours."**_

 _ **"Whoever you."**_

 _ **"You are a sinner."**_

 _ **"Your soul is stained blood creatures innocent ."**_

 _ **"Look deep in to my eyes!"**_

 _ **"Release the Arthuria body!"**_

 _ **"And feel their pain!"**_

"KYAAAHHHHHH!" Tiba-tiba saja perempuan itu berteriak kesetanan seperti orang yang merasakan kesakitan yang teramat sangat.

Kedua matanya tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan kobaran api. Disusul dengan mulutnya, hidungnya, dan juga telinganya.

Tak lama-kemudian, kobaran api yang cukup besar tiba-tiba saja membakar tubuhnya, membakarnya hidup-hidup hingga seluruh daging di tubuhnya menjadi abu membakar setiap organ di tubuhnya menjadi abu, menguapkan seluruh darahnya menjadi uap. Tetapi, walaupun hanya tinggal tulang-belulang saja, perempuan itu masih terus saja berteriak-teriak karena kematian enggan untuk menjemputnya hingga akhirnya ia lenyap tak tersisa.

Kembali ketempat Naruto.

Tubuh Arthuria terlihat mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan mata. Mengelupas setiap energi hitam yang sebelumnya menyelimuti tubuhnya. Hingga akhirnya cahaya itu perlahan-lahan redup dan akhirnya hilang, tergantikan dengan tubuh Arthuria yang seperti sedia kala dengan armor biru-putih nya.

~whuss!~

Tiba-tiba saja armor besi yang membungkus tubuh Arthuria melebur menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya dan ia'pun jatuh menghantam tubuh Naruto yang telah melepaskan wujud monsternya.

Naruto'pun dengan sigap menangkapnya. "Arthuria, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Naruto guna memastikan keadaan dirinya itu.

"Na-Naruto." Balas Arthuria lemah. "Di-dimana ki-kita? Dan-dan di-dimana monster itu?" Tanya Arthuria.

"Ssstttt! Tenanglah, kau tak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Iskandar dan yang lainnya sedang mengurusnya saat ini." Jawab Naruto.

"Mereka ti-tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya."

"Mereka pasti bisa."

••••

••••

••••

••••

Sementara itu di markas Khaos Brigade, terlihatlah sejumlah pasukan Naruto dan juga Cao Cao yang saat ini tengah berjuang mati-matian melawan monster besar ciptaan Caster yang tak bisa mati itu.

~tap!~

Chu Chulain melompat jauh kebelakang dan mendarat diatas kastil Ophis. "Hah...hah...hah...Makhluk macam apa dia sebenarnya. Daya regenerasinya terlalu cepat."

~sring!~

Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam muncul di sebelah Chu Chulain. "Monster apa itu?" Tanya sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Assassin Shay.

"Entahlah." Balas Chu Chulain.

"Bagaimana cara mengalahkannya?"

"Kau harus menyerangnya dengan jurus pemusnah sebesar tubuhnya. Tapi sepertinya kau juga tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya." Ujar Chu Chulain dengan sedikit bumbu meremehkan.

"Begitu ya." Shay kemudian mengambil senapan shotgun dipunggungnya. "Tapi sayangnya kau terlalu meremehkanku, Lancer."

~vunnggg!~

Energi berwarma hitam berkumpul di moncong shotgun itu dan semakin lama semakin membesar.

~sring! sring! sring!~

Puluhan lingkaran sihir dari ukuran kecil hingga ke ukuran yang besarnya menyamai tubuh monster itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di jalur direksi moncong shotgun Shay.

"Suruh mereka semua untuk pergi dari sana!" Ujar Shay.

Chu Chulain yang sempat melongo dengan cepat kembali tersadar. "HOY! RIDER! ARCHER! BERSERKER! DAN SEMUA YANG ADA DISANA! CEPAT MENYINGKIR SEJAUH-JAUHNYA DARI MONSTER ITU!" Teriak Chu Chulain.

Mendengar teriakan Chu Chulain, Rider, Archer, Berseker, dan semua yang ada disana langsung mengalihkan pandangam mereka pada Chu Chulain. Dilihatnya mereka disebelah Chu Chulain, Shay saat ini tengah menyiapkan jurua berskala besar.

Mereka'pun dengan segera pergi dari tempat itu karena tak ingin ingin terkena jurus skala besar itu.

~syuuuuut!~

Sebuah laser berukuran normal meluncur dengan cepat melewati lingkaran sihir pertama dan mengakibatkan laser hitam itu bertambah besar.

~syuut! syuut! syuut!~

Laser itu melewati lingkaran kedua, ketiga, keempat, dan seterusnya hingga melewati lingkaran sihir terbesar, dan...

~bummmm! blaaaarrr!~

Ledakan besar terjadi ketika laser hitam besar itu menghantam tubuh monster itu dan menciptakan sebuah gelombang kejut yang sangat kuat.

"Ohh, sial!" Umpat Naruto yang saat ini tengah menggendong Arthuria di punggungnya tatkala mendengar ledakan besar itu. Ia'pun segera memutar tubuh Arthuria menjadi di depan dan ia'pun memutar tubuhnya 180°. "Arthuria! Bertahanlah!" Dan tepat setelah ia mengatakan itu, sebuah gelombang kejut yang sangat kuat mengahantam tubuhnya.

Ia peluk tubuh Arthuria seerat mungkin agar tidak terhempas gelombang kejut itu hingga akhirnya gelombang kejut itu hilang tak tersisa.

••••

"Selesai." Ujar Shay sambil mengembalikan shotgunnya dipunggung.

~tap! tap! tap!~

Naruto terlihat melompat-lompat dengan cepat sambil menggendong bridal Arthuria menuju atap kastil Ophis. "Siapa yang melakukannya tadi?" Tanya Naruto. Dapat terlihat kini ia dalam kondisi yang acak-acakan, mungkin karena efek dari gelombang kejut itu.

"Assassin." Balas Iskandar. Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ophis yang berdiri di belakang ksatrinya.

"Iskandar!" Naruto'pun kemudian memberikan Arthuria pada Iskandar dan dengan senang hati di terima olehnya. Ia'pun kemudian berjalan menuju Ophis.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya datar Ophis.

Naruto tak menjawabnya, namun...

~whuss!~

Tiba-tiba saja api menyelimuti tubuhnya dan mengganti kepalanya dengan tengkorak terbakar.

Ophis yang merasakan akan datangnya sebuah bahaya hendak menghindar, namun 'Ada apa ini? Kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak?' Batin Ophis.

Bawahan Ophis yang melihat itu'pun langsung bersiaga melindungi Ophis. Namun, ksatria Naruto'pun juga melindungi Naruto yang saat ini berada tepat di depan Ophis.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Pria berarmor putih.

"Ini demi kebaikannya dan kita semua." Balas Chu Chulain.

~grep!~

Naruto menyentuh kedua pipi Ophis dengan tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan. Ia arahkan pandangan mata Ophis dengan matanya.

"Look in to my Eyes!"

"Demi kebaikan mu."

"Demi kebaikan semua orang."

"Lupakanlah!"

"Lupakanlah ambisimu untuk menguasai."

"Dan kembalilan ketempat mu berasal!"

Kedua mata Ophis terlihat menunjukkan pandangan kosong layaknya orang yang terhipnoti. "Baiklah." Ujar Ophis, kemudian ia berjalan menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir dibelakangnya yang langsung menyedot tubuhnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA, HAH?!" Teriak sosok berarmor putih.

~Whuss!~

Naruto kembali kewujud semulanya. "Tenang saja, dia akan aman di celah di mensi bersama Great Red." Ujar Naruto. "Dan juga, apa kau ini iblis?" Sambungnya.

"Bukan." Balas sosok berarmor putih itu.

"Kau tidak bisa membongiku, anak muda. Aku sangat mengenal energi ini, energi Lucifer."

"Ba-bagaimana ka-kau dapat merasakannya." Tanyanya dengan terkejut.

"Itu tidak penting, yang terpenting adalah, kubu mana yang kau pilih? Iblis atau Manusia?"

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?"

"Jawab saja!"

Armor putih itu'pun pecah menjadi partikel-partikel putih yang melayang keudara, menampilkan seorang pria berambut silver. "Baiklah, aku akan memilih Manusia."

"Apa alasanmu?"

"Karena, karena iblislah yang telah membunuh itu, dikeluargaku yang sekarang juga ada Manusia." Jawabnya sambil memandang dua orang berbeda gender didepannya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kalian ikut dengan kami?" Tawar Naruto. "Ikut dengan kami dan bersama-sama melindungi Manusia dari Fraksi akhirat?"

"Itu tergantung, apakah keluarga kecilku mau mengkutimu? Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Hmm...Melindungi manusia ya? Kurasa tidak ada salahnya. Mungkin aku akan mengikuti jejak kakekku yang pernah melindungi Manusia." Balas sosok kera.

"Sebagai seorang manusia, aku dan adikku tanpa diminta'pun akan mengikutinya." Balas pria berambut pirang dan di perkuat oleh anggukan perempuan di sebelahnya.

"Karena semua nya menyetujuinya, aku'pun juga akan ikut dengan kalian karena bagaimana'pun juga, mereka adalah keluargaku nyann~~" Ujar perempuan dengan telinga kucing bersurai hitam dengan logat khas kucing.

"Baiklah. Aku ikut denganmu."

•••••

•••••

•••••

•••••

Sementara itu, disuatu tempat yang dapat dipastikan sebagai ruang pertemuan, terlihatlah seorang pria yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi. Sepertinya ia sedang menunggu seseorang.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan seorang pria.

"Jadi, apa alasanmu memanggilku ketempat ini, Sirzech?"

 **|•••••••••|**

 **|••••••••|**

 **|•••••••|**

 **|••••••|**

 **|•••••|**

 **|••••|**

 **|•••|**

 **|••|**

 **|•|**

 **.:::::::To Be Continued::::::.**

 **A/N:**

 **Pertama, maaf bila chap ini terkesan aneh.**

 **Kedua, Saya ingin memberitahukan dua hal, yaitu:**

 **\- Ini adalah update terakhir saya karena saya akan hiatus dikarenakan masalah U N.**

 **\- Fict The Soldier akan saya rilis beberapa menit lagi.**

 **Ketiga, Sekian dan Terima Kasih.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dengan mengucap beribu kata maaf, saya akan memberikan sebuah pemberitahuan demi kelanjutan fict ini, dan demi menambah kelogisan fict ini, saya akan meremakenya. Karena apa? Karena menurut saya Naruto disini sudah hampir Godly. (sihir penciptaan, susano'o, ghost rider, golden army, excalibur, dll.) Dan menurut perhitungan saya, dengan semua itu Naruto bisa menghancurkan mekai dengan mudahnya.**

 **Apakah reader sekalian setuju?**

 **Maaf.**


End file.
